Suzette Smith und die Narben der Vergangenheit
by suedehead
Summary: Wir befinden uns in Harrys viertem Schuljahr. Das trimagische Turnier! Ich habe die Handlung und die Perspektiven ein bisschen verändert, damit meine kleine Mary Sue auch ihren Platz findet... Auftritt: Suzette Smith, das Mädchen, das mit Dumbledore noch
1. Chapter 1

Inhalt

1. Der dreizehnte Brief

**Auf ihrem Bett im ausgebauten Dachstuhl hockte Suzette Smith und versuchte verzweifelt sich daran zu erinnern, wo sie ihre Nagelfeile gelassen hatte. Sie schaute sich einmal suchend um, blinzelte einmal mit dem rechten Auge und wartete. Ein paar Sekunden später schoss die gesuchte Nagelfeile zusammen mit einigen anderen dieser Gattung über die Treppe und durch die Tür genau in ihre schon bereite, offene Hand. **

**Sofort nachdem sie ihre Faust geschlossen hatte, hörte sie es auch schon von unten her keifen: „Suzette, ich habe dir gesagt, wenn du unbedingt zaubern musst, weil du faul und eine Schlampe bist, dann konzentrier dich auf eine Sache! Eine Sache! Nicht alle! Ich war gerade dabei... Kann man denn nicht konkret zaubern? Ich versteh das nicht!". Mit Sicherheit tobte Penny noch einige Minuten weiter, aber Suzette hatte die Tür zugeschlagen und sich ihre Kopfhörer aufgesetzt, als sie begann sich die Nägel zu feilen und die nicht benötigten Feilen unbeachtet auf den Boden fallen und liegen ließ.**

**Es war schon spät und dunkel draußen. Suzette überlegte, ob sie langsam schlafen gehen sollte, als fast gleichzeitig zwei Eulen auf ihrer Fensterbank landeten. Das Mädchen erschrak kaum und öffnete kurz ihr Fenster einen winzigen Spalt breit, dass gerade eine Eule hindurchschlüpfen konnte. Sie warf ihr eine winzige Silbermünze in das Ledersäckchen an ihrem Fuß und löste den Tagespropheten von ihrem anderen Bein. Dann ging sie zu ihrer Schreibtischschublade und kramte nach einem Eulenkeks für das Tier.**

**Während der Vogel genüsslich an dem Leckerbissen knabberte, schlug Suzette die Zeitung auf, um die Schlagzeilen zu überfliegen: „Das neuste vom Trimagischen Turnier – Das sind die Teilnehmen!". Weiter las sie erst gar nicht. Es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass sie einen so langen Satz zu Ende gelesen hatte. Sie zerknüllte die Zeitung und warf sie in den Müll. Wieso bezog die dieses Mistblatt überhaupt noch? Ihr fiel es einfach unheimlich schwer, eine Kündigung zu verfassen, die ausdrückte, wie sehr sie das Blatt und die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft hasste.**

**Sie öffnete das Fenster wieder kurz einen Spalt breit und ließ die Tagesprophet-Eule hinaus. **

**Gähnend streckte Suzette sich auf ihrem Bett aus und war kurz vor dem ersten Schlaf, als die zweite Eule vor ihrem Fenster zu schuhuen begann und energisch mit den Flügeln flatterte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Suzette warf ein kleines Kissen gegen das Fensterglas und drehte der Eule den Rücken zu. Der Vogel begann mit seinen Krallen gegen die Scheibe zu scharren und klopfte mit den Schnabel wütend dagegen.**

„**Ist ja schon gut!", knurrte Suzette, schwang sich auf und ließ die Eule mit einer theatralischen Handbewegung in ihr Zimmer flattern, suchte nach einem zweiten Eulenkeks und wickelte das Pergament vom Bein des Kauzes. Ohne auch nur nach dem Absender zu sehen warf sie das Pergament in den Papierkorb. „Er versucht es immer wieder! Ha! Aber nicht mit mir! Das hätte er sich so gedacht... Und jetzt raus hier!". Sie hob die Eule von ihrem Schreibtisch und bugsierte sie unsanft wieder aus dem Fenster.**

**Diese Eule hatte ihr die gesamte Nacht verdorben! Jetzt würde sie vor lauter Wut nicht wieder einschlafen können! Drecksvieh! „Wieso kann er es nicht einfach aufgeben?", rief sie laut und hysterisch, als zuerst ihr und dann das Licht im unteren Stockwerk anging. „Schon wieder 'ne Eule von diesem Professor Sowieso?", machte unten die gelangweilte Stimme von Penny. „Er versucht immer noch, seine Schuld abzustreifen... Von mir aus kann er sie mit ins Grab nehmen!", Suzette trat voller Hass gegen den Papierkorb, sodass er umkippte und der Tagesprophet und das ungelesene Pergament heraus kullerten. Sie stopfte die Zeitung zurück und behielt den Brief in der Hand. Sie mochte das Gefühl von Pergament auf der Haut.**

**Gerade setzte sie an, das Schriftstück zu zerreißen, das entdeckte sie, dass es nicht sie schräge Schrift von Dumbledore war, die sich bei ihr entschuldigen wollte, sondern die kleine, enge und gedrungene Handschrift von Severus Snape.**

**Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm eine Chance geben sollte und befand schließlich, dass, weil Severus damals zu ihr gehalten hatte, es ihre Pflicht war, jetzt zumindest seinen Brief zu lesen.**

„**Liebe Suzette,**

**Ich gehe davon aus, dass du die letzten zwölf Briefe des Schulleiters, auf Grund deines verletzten Stolzes, ungelesen weggeworfen hast.**

**Es handelte sich allerdings diesmal nicht um Einladungsschreiben, zur Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zurückzukehren, sondern um eine dringende Bitte um Hilfe.**

**Wie du vielleicht aus dem Tagespropheten weißt, findet in diesem Jahr das Trimagische Turnier an unserer Schule statt und wie du vielleicht auch weißt, wurde Harry Potter vom Feuerkelch auserwählt, um anzutreten. Der Schulleiter und ich haben den Verdacht, dass diesbezüglich eine Manipulation stattgefunden haben muss und der junge Potter in große Gefahr geraten könnte. Bis jetzt wissen wir noch nicht wer oder was hinter den Geschehnissen steckt und können derzeit nur vage Vermutungen verfolgen. **

**Es ist unbedingt wichtig, dass Harry Potter überlebt. Er benötigt Schutz. Seither konnten Professor Dumbledore und ich ihn vor dem Gröbsten bewahren, doch wir beide sind der Ansicht, dass der Junge – auch deswegen, weil er ständig Schulregeln übertritt und eine seltsame Begabung dafür hat, in die gefährlichsten Situationen zu stolpern – unter besondere Beobachtung gestellt werden muss.**

**Der Schulleiter und ich kommen auf dich zurück, weil du über ungewöhnlich starke Kräfte verfügst und zudem etwas von schwarzer Magie verstehst und den Feind womöglich besser kennst als alle Auroren zusammen, denn selbst Alastor Moody, Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, extra in diesem Jahr gegen solche Vorfälle an der Schule angestellt, hat noch keine Erklärung.**

**Professor Dumbledore schlägt dir folgendes Geschäft vor: Du kommst nach Hogwarts als Erzieherin – eine solche hatten wir ohnehin bitter nötig, so wie die Schüler uns zurzeit auf der Nase herumtanzen – und behalten Potter im Auge. Du bleibst Undercover. Du hast die Befugnis Punkte zu verteilen und abzuziehen. Als ehemalige Slytherin werde ich dein Mentor sein.**

**Im Gegenzug möchte der Schulleiter Nachforschungen anstellen um deine Herkunft und dein außergewöhnliches Talent zu klären. Du erhältst zudem ihren Zauberstab zurück, wie Professor Dumbledore es dir schon vor Jahren angeboten hatte.**

**Bitte schicke deine Antwort eulenwendend an uns zurück.**

**Liebe Grüße **

**Severus Snape"**

**Moody, der Blindgänger, dachte Suzette und grinste. „Verdammt!", rief sie, als ihr in den Kopf schoss, dass die Eule, die sie eben etwas grob aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte, wohl nicht wieder zurückkommen würde. Eine eigene Eule besaß sie nicht.**

**Suzette öffnete ihr Fenster und pfiff einmal schrill durch Daumen und Mittelfinger. Nur ein paar Augenblicke später hopste ein ruppiger, aber dennoch stattlicher Rabe durchs Fenster. Suzette kraulte ihrem Freund mit dem Zeigefinger den Bauch und fragte den Vogel mit ihrem niedlichsten Hundeblick: „Pip, könntest du dich herablassen und Severus eine Botschaft überbringen?". Der Rabe neigte den Kopf und klapperte ein bisschen mit dem Schnabel, was Suzette als klares „Sicher, mach ich doch gerne!" interpretierte. Sie suchte in den Schubladen ihres Schreibtisches nach einem Stück Pergament, doch sie fand nur Eulenkekse. Also zuckte sie ein wenig mit dem rechten Auge und vor ihr in der Luft schwebte plötzlich eine zum Beschreiben bereite Tierhaut.**

**Sie rollte den fertigen Antwortbrief zusammen und befestigte ihn am Bein den Raben, der damit ungeschickt zur Fensterbank humpelte.**

„**Zu Severus!", rief Suzette dem Vogel nach, als er schon abgeflogen war.**

**Am nächsten Morgen hockte Harry Potter halb-anwesend, halb noch im Nest des ungarischen Hornschwanzes beim Frühstück, als Professor Snape eilenden Schrittes und mit einem seltsam ruppigen Vogel auf der Schulter, der versuchte, die fettigen Haare mit dem Schnabel zu säubern, wie er es womöglich bei den Federn eines Artgenossen getan hätte, auf den Lehrertisch und zu Professor Dumbledore trat. Snape wirkte äußerst zufrieden, was nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte und als er Dumbledore etwas zugeflüstert hatte, wirkte der ebenfalls erleichtert. Professor McGonagall rümpfte ein wenig die Nase über das Gesagte und Professor Moody gar erzürnt.**

**Der Schulleiter stand schließlich von seinem Platz auf und sofort herrschte in der großen Halle dröhnendes Schweigen.**

„**Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Gäste!", begann er und holte, der Wirkung wegen, einmal tief Luft, „Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen! Bald werden wir an unserer Schule ein neues Mitglied in unserem Erziehungsrat willkommenheißen können. Ich habe eine Erzieherin angestellt, die das Kollegium insbesondere in diesem besonderen Jahr, das der Lehrerschaft besonderes Engagement - für das ich mich hiermit besonders bedanken möchte -", er blickte zu Professor McGonagall, die immer noch ein wenig säuerlich dreinschaute, „unterstützen wird. Suzette Smith wird...", ein dumpfes Raunen ging mit einem Mal durch die große Halle. Die älteren Schüler riefen halblaut Dinge wie „Mörderin", „Todesserin" oder „von der Schule verwiesen", während die jüngeren versuchten sich aus den Wortfetzen eine Geschichte zu bastelt. Professor Snape ergriff das Wort und bellte durch die Halle: „Ruhe, wenn der Schulleiter sprechen will!". „Danke, Severus!", machte Dumbledore ruhig und mit einem Blick, der sagte: „Nicht übertreiben, Sev!" in Snapes Richtung. Er setzte von Neuem an: „Suzette Smith wird das Nachsitzen betreuen und ist Ansprechpartnerin für alle kleineren Probleme. Sie organisiert zudem den traditionelle Weihnachtsball des Trimagischen Turniers. Ihr werden Räumlichkeiten in dem Kerkern zugewiesen werden und sie untersteht direkt den Anordnungen von Professor Snape. Ich hoffe ihr werdet sie freundlich empfangen!". Dumbledore wollte sich gerade wieder setzten als ein rundlicher Sechstklässler vom Huffelpuff-Tisch durch den Raum rief: „Aber sie war eine Todesserin! Sie hat einen Jungen in dieser Schule erm...". Bevor es einen Tumult in der Halle geben konnte, fiel Snape dem Jungen ins Wort: „Wenn es im Unterricht darum geht ein einfaches, nachvollziehbares, seit Jahrhunderten verwandtes Rezept für einen Erkältungsheiltrank aufzulisten, versagtst du kläglich, Philipp Pikes, aber ein dummes, längst aufgeklärtes Gerücht plapperst du ohne dein Gehirn einzuschalten nach!". „Aber es stimmt!", überschlug sich die Stimme einer blonden Ravenclaw aus der fünften Klasse: „Meine Schwester war...". „... schon immer schwer von Begriff!", beendete Snape den Satz und ein paar Slytherins feixten, als das Mädchen rot anlief.**

**Als Harry, Hermine und Ron den noch immer erhitzte Diskussionen widerhallenden Saal verließen, besprachen auch sie das eben gehörte. „Wer ist die Suzette Smith?", wollte Harry wissen, „und was sollen diese Anspielungen mit den Todessern?". „Sie wollen hier doch nicht noch mehr von denen aufnehmen?", zischte Hermine und warf einen unauffälligen Blick zurück an den Slytherintisch, an dem auch die Gäste aus Durmstrang saßen. **

„**Ich weiß es!", warf Ron ein und sowohl Harry als auch Hermine wunderten sich darüber. „Bill war dabei, als es passierte. Er war damals in der fünfen Klasse und diese Suzette in der dritten. Sie war eine Slytherin...". „Natürlich!", unterbrach Harry mit finsterem Blick. „Und bei einem Duell... es gab damals einen regelmäßigen Duellierkurs... hat sie einen Jungen so dermaßen gegen die Wand geschleudert, dass es ihn fast zerrissen hat. Die ganze Schule hat davon gesprochen. Snape hat sie natürlich in Schutz genommen, aber Dumbledore hat sie von der Schule geworfen. Daraufhin hat sie sich angeblich den Todessern angeschlossen, obwohl diese schon lange zerschlagen und Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer für tot gehalten wurde. Sie haben ihr natürlich den Zauberstab abgenommen... aber ich traue ihr nicht!", schloss Ron und auch die anderen beiden, entschieden sich skeptisch zu bleiben. „Wieso holt Dumbledore sie wieder nach Hogwarts?", fragte Hermine. „Da steckt Snape dahinter!", entgegnete Harry düster, der schon wieder eine Verschwörung witterte.**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Suzettes Ankunft

**Am folgenden Morgen machte Suzette sich zur Abreise bereit, saß noch einmal bei ihrer Freundin Penny am Frühstückstisch und erklärte ihr die Situation. Penny verstand nicht viel von Zauberei und das war der Grund, warum Suzette so gerne Zeit mit ihr verbrachte. Einerseits wusste sie nichts über diese Parallelwelt, andererseits konnte man wunderbar angeben.**

„**Sie stellen jetzt noch mitten im Schuljahr eine Erzieherin ein?", fragte Penny verschlafen. „Jep, sieht so aus. Die Bezahlung ist gut. Ich schick dir was für die Miete... und den Schrank, den ich zersplittert hab.", Suzette grinste, als Penny mit einem Mal wieder grimmig dreinschaute. **

„**Und dieser Potter ist wer?". „Der Junge, der den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Kein Mensch weiß, wie das geht und er selbst weiß es offensichtlich auch nicht. Keine Ahnung, sie müssen wohl alle hinter ihm her sein.", Suzette machen eine theatralisch Bewegung um das eben Gesagte ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, „Ach ist ja auch egal. Ich schulde Sev noch einen Gefallen und das ist der einzige – ich wiederhole feierlich: der EINZIGE – Grund, warum diese Schule die Ehre hat, mich wieder zu sehen!". „Apparierst du?", fragte Penny neugierig. „Ja, ich denke schon... Gleich mit einem Regelbruch dort anzukommen geht mir gut ab!", grinste Suzette und schlürfte an ihrer Tasse Kakao. **

„**Was kratzt du dich denn dauernd? Das macht mich sowas von nervös!", fauchte Penny plötzlich. „Ich weiß auch nicht, es juckt irgendwie. Und wenn hier einer nervös sein muss, dann bin ich das ja wohl!".**

**Penny rückte langsam ihren Stuhl nach hinten und erhob sich. „Ich muss in die Vorlesung. Mach's gut! Kommste mich mal besuchen?". „Glaub' nicht.", antwortete Suzette, „Glaub' nicht!".**

„**Na dann... Schreib mir aber! Diese Eulen sind so cool! Ciao!", Penny verschwand aus dem Zimmer und schließlich aus dem Haus.**

**Suzette hob die rechte Augenbraue und das dreckige Geschirr schwebte in die Spüle, um sich dort selbstständig zu reinigen.**

**Suzette stieg die schäbige Holztreppe der Studentenwohnung nach oben ins Bad, um zu sehen, was da so entsetzlich juckte.**

**Sie zog den linken Ärmel ihres Schlafanzugs nach oben und erwartete einen Mückenstich oder einen allergischen Ausschlag, doch was sie sah, ließ sich rückwärts auf den Boden fallen. Nie hätte sie erwartet, dass es sich wirklich mal zeigen würde, ernsthaft zeigen würde, nicht nur als Gag auf Muggel-Partys. Das dunkel Mal auf ihrem Arm war von allein sichtbar geworden, ganz schwach, etwa wie eine seit Jahren verheilte Narbe, ein etwas dunklerer Farbton, als ihre Haut. **

**Sie kannte sich durchaus aus mit schwarzer Magie und sie war schlau genug, ihren eigenen Arm nicht zu verfluchen, aber so konnte sie unmöglich in Hogwarts anfangen. Ein weitere Triumph für Dumbledore? Nie im Leben! Nicht mit Suzette! Sie brauchte das Mitleid und die Fürsorge des alten Mannes nicht und würde sich schon gar nicht von ihm für irgendetwas instrumentalisieren lassen! Das Ding musste weg!**

**Nach kurzen Hin- und Herüberlegen kam Suzette zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl ohne Schmerzen nicht zu Stande zu bringen war und dass sie es auf die mechanische Tour machen musste. **

**Suzette griff sich den Ladyshave von Penny aus der Dusche, brach das Ding mit einem Zauber auseinander und fuhr sechsmal mit der Rasierklinge über das dunkle Mal, sodass es bald blutüberströmt, blasser zu werden schien.**

**Aus irgendeinem schwarz-magischen Grund heilten die Schnitte ungewöhnlich schnell zu und hinterließen quer über dem Mal, das man jetzt nur noch schwer erkennen konnte, weiße, ein weinig wulstige Narben, die noch leicht säfzten. Suzette kannte Federn, die einem die Haut aufrissen, mit dem eigen Blut schreiben und die entstandenen Wunden sofort heilen ließen, so ein ähnlicher Zauber musste das gewesen sein, dachte sie und reparierte schnell mit einem Blinzeln Pennys Rasierer und machte sich endlich zur Abreise fertig, packte mit einem kurzen Blick an die Decke und apparierte auf den Marktplatz von Hogsmeade. **

**Sie verschwendete keinen Blick an die verhasste Stadt und begab sich zügig auf den Weg hinan zum Schloss.**

**Die Viertklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin saßen gemeinsam im düstern Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, wo Snape gerade Draco Malfoy noch einmal genau erklärte, wie genau man Gänseblümchenwurzeln zu schneiden hat, damit der Vergessenstrank nicht beim Umrühren explodiert. ****Harry und Ron schauten betröppelt in ihre Kessel, wo sich eine betonartige Verbindung zu einem Feststoff verdickte. Harrys war noch dazu angebrannt und stank, sodass man es im Ravenclaw-Turm noch riechen konnte, als sich langsam und quietschend die gepanzerte Kerkertür öffnete und ein paar schwache Lichtstrahlen in den Raum fielen.**

**Dumbledore schritt hastig herein, hinter ihm ein völlig abgehetzter Hauself, dreckig und spärlich bekleidet. Snape drehte sich zuerst verärgert, dann aufrichtig zornig über die Störung seines Unterrichts dem Schulleiter zu. Dumbledore blickte ernst und ignorierte, die Klasse, welche zu seiner Begrüßung aufgestanden war, gänzlich und suchte einen Augenblick nach Severus' Blick. **

**Sie sahen sich beide peinlich lange in die Augen, als wolle der eine dem anderen verzweifelt ungesagt seine Gedanken mitteilen. Snape schubste den verdatterten Hauselfen aus seinem Weg und eilte halb rennend, halb Haltung bewahrend aus dem Kerker. Dumbledore reichte dem gestürzten Elfen die Hand um aufzustehen und hauchte ihm zu: „Du hast es gut gemacht! Und jetzt zurück in die Küche!". Der Elf hastete durch die Tür bevor ihm einfiel, dass er apparieren konnte und verschwand schließlich mit einem leisen „Plopp".**

„**Nun, ich würde sagen, ihr habt jetzt zwei Freistunden. Los verschwindet!", rief Dumbledore den verdatterten Schülern in Snapes Klasse zu und lächelte freundlich, worauf hin die Schüler es sich nicht zweimal sagen ließen ihre Kessel leer zu zaubern und den dunklen und bedrückenden Kerker zu verlassen.**

**Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er mit Hermine und Ron die Treppen nach oben in die Eingangshalle schlendert: „Was sollte das?", fragte er und erwartete gar keine Antwort, denn er war es gewohnt Antworten allein finden zu müssen und er dachte ein weinig verzweifelt an das übergroße Hühnerei, das oben unter seinem Kopfkissen lag und ein Rätsel barg, das zu lösen er noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte.**

„**Ich würde zu gerne wissen...", begann Ron, doch Harry fiel ihm ins Wort: „Ich will es wissen! Los! Wir gehen ihm nach!". Hermines Gesicht verzog sich, bevor sie einwarf: „Noch nie, Harry! Noch nie hat einer dieser Pläne zu etwas geführt! Können wir uns nicht einmal an die Regeln halten und Ärger in jedem Fall vermeiden? Du bist bis jetzt noch immer erwischt worden und du weißt, wie Snape ist!". „Du musst ja nicht mitkommen, Hermine, aber was, wenn Snape... irgendetwas vor hat?". „Irgendetwas schwarzmagisches?", fragte Hermine sarkastisch, „Oh ja sicher! Und Dumbledore ist gekommen, um ihn zu bitten das ganze noch ein bisschen schneller zu Ende zu bringen! Harry, das hat schon seine Richtigkeit!". „Ich vertraue Snape nicht!" „Aber Dumbledore...", warf Ron ein, „Du vertraust doch Dumbledore?". **

**Bevor die Diskussion beendet war, hatten die drei auch schon den Jungen-Schlafsaal im Gryffindor-Turm erreicht, Harry seinen Tarnumhang unter dem Bett hervorgekramt und ihn sich übergezogen. Aus dem Nichts kam seine Stimme: „Wer mitkommen will... Bitte!". Sowohl Hermine als auch Ron ließen sich breit schlagen und krochen zu Harry unter den Tarnumhang, unter dem es zu dritt mittlerweile arg eng geworden war und ungewollte Berührungen nicht mehr ausblieben.**

**Zuerst schlichen sie in Richtung Snapes Büro in den Kerkern, fanden dort allerdings niemanden vor, außer dem räudigen Rabenvogel, der aufgeregt auf Snapes Schreibtisch hin und her und auf und ab sprang. Er bemerkte sofort, als sich die Tür, verursacht durch Harry, Ron und Hermine, einen winzigen Spalt öffnete und blieb augenblicklich stehen, neigte den Kopf und schielte neugierig auf die Stelle, wo die drei Unsichtbaren, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass der Raum ansonsten leer war, eingetreten waren. Harry überkam ein unangenehmes Gefühl, als könne der Vogel sie sehen.**

**Der Vogel sah sie zwar, reagierte aber weniger auf sie, als auf die nun offenstehende Tür, indem er von Snapes Schreibtisch aus startete und schwungvoll durch die Tür, den Flur und schließlich das Treppenhaus segelte. „Hinterher!", flüsterte Harry und die anderen beiden hatten gar keine Möglichkeit etwas anderes vorzuschlagen, denn Harry zerrte sie unter dem Umhang einfach mit, dem schwarzen Vogel nach.**

**Der Vogel flog geradewegs aus dem Schloss auf über das Schlossgelände zum Hauptportal, wo der Weg von Hogsmeade herauf endete. Die drei folgten dem Vogel auch noch als er das Schulgelände verließ und dem Feldweg folgte. Hermine machte sich Sorgen die nächste Stunde zu verpassen, aber für einen Rückzieher im Alleingang, war es jetzt zu spät.**

**Weder Ron noch Hermine konnten viel sehen, so eng gedrängt wie sie unter dem Umhang gehen mussten und so stolperte Ron zuerst über Harry und dann Hermine über Ron, als Harry urplötzlich mitten auf dem Weg stehen blieb.**

**Die beiden zwangen sich nicht aufzuschreien, weil sie sich weh getan hatten, hoben die Köpfe und erkannten, warum Harry stehen geblieben war.**

**Der Rabe sprang auf dem Sandweg hin und her, krähte laut und aufgeregt, als er Severus Snape dabei beobachtete, wie er einen leblosen Körper vom Weg auslas und eine dunkelrote Blutlache auf dem Boden zurückließ.**

**Mit ähnlich eilenden Schritten, wie er zuvor den Klassensaal verlassen hatte lief Snape nun wieder zurück zum Schloss. Der Rabe flog ihnen bald voran, bald hinterher und die drei Freunde blieben noch einige Minuten wie versteinert am Wegrand stehen und betrachtete die beträchtliche Menge Blut, die da vor ihnen langsam den Berg hinunter rann.**

„**Soll das diese Erzieherin gewesen sein?", fragte Ron. „Was hat sie angegriffen?", flüsterte Hermine und veranlasste Harry und Ron sich ängstlich umzusehen. Um sie herum war alles ruhig, ein paar Vögel zwitscherten, obwohl es schon später, wenn auch goldener Herbst war.**

„**Wir gehen besser zurück.", mahnte Hermine mit einem Auge auf ihre Armbanduhr schielend, „Professor McGonagall ist bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn wir zu spät kommen.". „Ach vergiss Verwandlung! Ich muss... Wir müssen herausfinden, was Snape da treibt!", schnarrte Harry sie an. „Was soll er schon treiben?", zischte Hermine schnippisch, „Er wird versuchen ihr zu helfen!". Sie rollte die Augen, doch Harry konnte oder wollte das nicht wahrnehmen.**

**Sie schlichen den Weg zurück, über das Schulgelände und in die Eingangshalle, wo Hermine darauf bestand in den Unterricht zu gehen. Weder Ron noch Harry hatten sonderlich Lust auf diese öden zwei Stunden bei McGonagall, die ihnen wiedereinmal beweisen würden, wie wenig sie doch im Grunde von Zauberei verstanden, während Hermine sie dabei noch ziemlich dämlich aussehen ließ.**

**Die beiden beschlossen also unter dem Tarnumhang zu bleiben, in Snapes Büro spionieren zu gehen und sich bei Professor McGonagall eine gehörige Standpauke wegen Schwänzen einzuhandeln.**

**Hermine würdigte sie keines Wortes, keines Glückwunsches, als sie mit hocherhobenem Kopf in Richtung Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer abstolzierte. Harry und Ron schlichen beinahe lautlos die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter, vergaßen nicht die Trickstufen zu überspringen, als sie vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro standen. Da sie nun sicher wissen konnten, dass er drin war, wagten sie es nicht, die Tür zu öffnen. Sicher hatte er außerdem bemerkt, dass jemand hier drin gewesen war, den Vogel rausgelassen hatte und außerdem noch vergessen hatte, die Tür wieder zu schließen. Mit absoluter Sicherheit hatte Snape die Tür jetzt magisch verschlossen.**

**Ron kramte in seiner Hosentasche und fand was er suchte: zwei zusammengerollte Langziehohren.**

**Sie entrollten die glitschigen Gerätschaften, steckten sich die eine Seite ins Ohr, die andere durch das große, Kerkertür-Schlüsselloch.**

**Sie hörten Snape reden: „Hast du denn überhaupt nichts gelernt?". „Man hat mich von der Schule geworfen, bevor ich es lernen konnte, schon vergessen?", erklang eine zweite, etwas schwächliche Stimme. „Du hättest dir das denken müssen! Der dunkle Lord sichert sich ab gegen Reue. Ein paar Minuten später und...". „Deshalb bist du ja der Tränkemeister hier.", quatschte die andere Stimme fröhlich dazwischen, „Um genau in solchen Fällen einen Trank bereit zu haben.".**

**Ron und Harry konnten hören wie Snapes Gesicht sich ärgerlich verzog, aber die zweite Stimme plapperte weiter: „Komm schon! Es ist doch gut gegangen oder nicht. Wer konnte ahnen, dass...". „Jeder hätte ahnen können, dass ein Fluch auf dem dunklen Mal liegt! Jeder, Suzette! Du kannst es nicht einfach rausschneiden oder durchstreichen!". „Ich dachte, weil ich ja nach Hogwarts gehe, da käme es nicht so gut, wegen Professor Dumbledore...", gab Suzette kleinlaut zu. „Hör zu! Ich habe die Vergiftung heilen können und die permanente Blutung stoppen können, aber wie du gesehen hast, wird es stärker. Ich denke, dass mit jedem Schub, in dem der dunkle Lord weitere Stärke erlangt, und das Mal deutlicher wird, die Narben aufreißen werden. Das ist sehr starke schwarze Magie und die kann man nicht gänzlich aufheben.".**

**Eine kurze Zeit herrschte Stille und Ron und Harry überlegten kurz, ob sie jetzt besser gehen sollten, weil vielleicht gleich einer der beiden die Tür aufschleuderte und heraustrat, doch Snape erhob wieder seine Stimme: „Jemand war hier drin und hat deinen Raben rausgelassen.". „Wer glaubst du?", fragte Suzette jetzt in einem ernsteren Ton als zuvor. „Mad-Eye.", antwortete Snape, „Er will mich die ganze Zeit schon zu einem Gespräch nötigen. Geht mir ziemlich auf die Nerven, der alte Neurotiker! Vertraut niemandem und wittert hinter allem und jedem einen Feind.". „Er hält dich für einen Todesser?", sagte Suzette, „Ist ja niedlich.", und Ron und Harry hörten das Mädchen kichern. „Dich auch!", gab Snape zurück und Suzette verstummte.**

„**Das genügt!", hauchte Harry Ron zu und der konnte hören wie außer sich sein Freund war.**

**Sie schlichen die Treppe wieder hinauf und schlichen zum Gryffindor-Turm, sagten das Passwort, kletterten durch das Portraitloch in den völlig leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie den Umhang loswurden. **

„**Es sind Todesser!", fing Harry an, „Beide!". „Aber....", doch Harry ließ keine Einwände zu: „Es sind Todesser und sie haben sich zusammen getan! Hier unter den Augen von Dumbledore!".**

**Kurze Zeit später begann sich der Gemeinschaftsraum zu füllen. Es hatte zur Pause geläutet und auch Hermine kletterte schließlich durch das Portraitloch, Ron und Harry zunächst ignorierend. Doch Ron bemerkte ihr absichtliches Abwenden nicht als solches und sprach sie an: „Hey, was hat McGonagall...", weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine blökte ihn an: „Gelogen hab ich für euch! Und wenn einer fragt, dann ward ihr wegen übermäßigem Süßigkeiten-Konsum und Durchfall im Bett.". „Hermine, hättest du nicht was anderes...". „Nimm es oder geh zu McGonagall und gesteh', dass du geschwänzt hast!", schnarrte Hermine zurück.**

Endlich konnte Harry das Wort ergreifen und zu den wichtigen Erkenntnissen der letzten Stunde kommen. Er erzählte ihr alles, was sie gehört hatten haarklein und hoffte wenigstens Hermine davon überzeugen zu können, dass die Schule von Todessern durchsetzt war.

**Hermine rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich ab.**


	3. Chapter 3

3. Nachsitzen

**Noch vor dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, las Professor McGonagall Ron und Harry, die noch etwas verschlafen, aber durch aus wach genug, um zu wissen worum es ging, auf der Treppe auf, um sie auf nüchternen Magen in ihr Büro zu zitieren.**

„**Professor Snape hat den Verdacht, dass Sie gestern Vormittag nicht, wie Miss Granger mir äußerst unglaubwürdig zu versichern wusste, nicht krank im Bett lang, sondern ihm, zusammen mit Miss Granger während ihrer und meiner Unterrichtszeit hinterherspioniert seid. Außerdem meint er, sie drei seien vorher in sein Büro eingebrochen". Ron und Harry standen die Münder auf, so geschockt waren sie, über diese treffende Formulierung der Vorfälle der gestrigen Morgens. „Es gibt keinen Beweis dafür, dass sie in Professor Snapes Büro waren, oder ihm hinterhergeschlichen sind, aber krank im Bett lagen sie jedenfalls nicht, nicht wahr?". Sie schaute zuerst Ron, dann Harry durchdringend an. „Madam Pomfrey, die ich natürlich unverzüglich zu euch geschickt hatte, nachdem ich von eurem angeblichen Unwohlsein erfuhr, fand jedenfalls eure Betten leer, frisch, wie die Hauselfen sie verlassen hatten, vor!".**

„**Aber Professor...", begann Harry, ohne zu wissen, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. „Mister Potter, ich will keine Erklärungen! 20 Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch wegen Schwänzens! Und heute Nachmittag haben sie das Vergnügen die ersten zu sein, die bei Miss Suzette nachsitzen. Sie erwartet sie um sechs Uhr in ihrem Büro in den Kerkern. Sie werden es finden!", Professor McGonagall blitzte sie böse an, als wüsste sie ganz genau, dass sie Snape tatsächlich hinterherspioniert hatten, es aber nur nicht beweisen konnte oder wollte. „Und jetzt gehen sie frühstücken!". Sie stand auf, lief um ihren Schreibtisch, an dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte, öffnete die Tür mit einem kraftvollen Schwung und wies Ron und Harry nach draußen.**

**Die beiden schlichen wie zwei getretene Hunde in die große Halle, wo gerade eine gespenstige Stille eingetreten war. Professor Dumbledore war aufgestanden, wartete aber noch ab, bis Harry und Ron einen Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch gefunden hatten, was diverse neugierige und genervte Blicke auf sie zog, und begann schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen: „Liebe Schülerinnen, liebe Schüler, liebe Gäste, wie bereits angekündigt, darf ich ihnen heute unsere neue Erzieherin Miss Suzette Smith vorstellen.". Harrys Blick fiel auf ein kleines, schmächtiges, blass-kränkliches Mädchen, dass neben Severus Snape hockte, einen Raben auf der Schulter. Sie trug schwarze halb-lange Haare um ihr schmales und totenbleiches Gesicht, welches Harry gar nicht mal so unsympathisch vorkam. Es verschreckte ihn gar nicht so sehr, wie er geahnt hatte. Ihr Gesicht war sicher ein Produkt sich ständig untereinander verheiratender Zaubererfamilien, die versuchten ihr Blut rein zu halten, denn irgendwie kam ihm die Augenpartie und die Nase bekannt vor. Ob sie etwas mit Zacharias Smith zu tun hatte? Ihre schwarzen Kleider erinnerten weniger an den bauschigen Umhang von Severus Snape, als an eine französische Untergrundkünstlerin.**

**Suzette versuchte verlegen zu lächeln, als Dumbledore sie vor der versammelten Schule in der großen Halle vorstellte. Innerlich brodelte sie. Da schleimte sich dieser alte, tattrige Greis bei seinen Schülern auf ihre Kosten ein! Kein Wort der Entschuldigung kam ihm vor der schweigenden Masse über die Lippen! Kein Wort der Erklärung! Suzette lächelte. **

**Da entdeckte sie, als sie den Gryffindor-Tisch auf und ab musterte den Jungen, der Harry Potter sein musste: Der Kerl der eben zu spät kam. Den Kerl, den sie als ersten in ihrem Nachsitzzimmer begrüßen würde und den Typ, der sie noch abrundtief hassen würde, den sie in den folgenden Monaten wohl nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen würde. Neben ihm: ganz offensichtlich ein Weasley. Der jüngste Sohn offensichtlich, Donald, oder so ähnlich. Sie hatte ihn einmal auf dem Bahnhof in Kings-Cross gesehen, als ihre Mutter ihre Söhne Charly und Bill verabschiedete. Suzette erinnerte sich ganz genau an diese Familie: alle rothaarig und sommersprossig und dann noch so viele von denen! Damals konnte sie Augen nicht von der rundlichen Frau, dem quengelnden Don, oder wie er hieß, und dem Zwillingspaar, dass je länger man es beobachtete umso faszinierender wurde, vor allem, wenn man sich selbst für das Chaos interessierte, lassen. Kennen gelernt hatte sie von der Familie nie jemanden, auch wenn sie im selben Jahrgang wie Charly gewesen war und ihn als hervorragenden Sucher für Gryffindor kannte. Nur von ferne bewundert hatte Suzette dieses vollkommene Leben, wie es ihr damals vorkam. Jemanden, der sie zum Bahnhof begleitete? Undenkbar wäre das gewesen! Suzettes Familie waren Muggel, die nie so richtig hinter Suzettes Talente stiegen. In einer Zaubererfamilie zu leben, wäre für Suzette damals eine Erfahrung gewesen, die ihre unstillbare Neugier auf ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten ein wenig befriedigt hätte. **

**Suzette bemerkte den scharfen, strengen Blick von Minerva McGonagall auf ihrer rechten Schulter. Noch nie hatte sie diese Frau gemocht. Sie hatte immer viel Wert auf das Erledingen der Hausaufgaben gelegt und Suzette nicht. Sie hatte in den drei Jahren, die sie in Hogwarts verbrachte, nicht einmal in ihre Bücher gesehen oder zaubern geübt. Nur McGonagall war nicht zufrieden mit dem, was Suzette ohne zu lernen zu Stande brachte. Dass sie Dinge ohne Zauberformel verwandelte, dass sie nie ihren Zauberstab dabei hatte. McGonagall hielt sie für faul, nicht für besonders begabt, wie Snape oder Flittwick. Sie hielt sie für glücklich und faul. Noch dazu war sie ein Animagus, die einzige Zauberei, die Suzette nicht mit einem Wimpernschlag vollbringen konnte, wofür sie hätte arbeiten müssen, was sie nie geschafft hatte. Minerva McGonagall, da war Suzette sich sicher, vertraute ihr nicht und sie vertraute auch ihre Gryffindor-Schüler nicht ihr an.**

**Die Schüler standen nach und nach auf und verschwanden in die Flure und schließlich in die Klassenzimmer.**

Die Gryffindors warteten vor Professor Moodys Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Der alte, schreckhafte Mann hatte Harry bis jetzt eher enttäuscht, hatte er doch bei der Aussicht von einem echten Auroren unterrichtet zu werden etwas mehr erwartet als ständige Warnungen und Vorsichtsmaßregelungen. Er wollte lernen wie man kämpft.

**Der Tag verflog ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Einmal kurz, hatte Harry in einer ruhigen einsamen Minute im Schlafsaal das Ei unter seinem Bett hervor gezogen, sich aber dann gedacht, es sei ja noch Zeit genug, um das Rätsel zu lösen.**

**Um Punkt sechs Uhr fanden sich Ron und Harry schließlich vor der verschlossenen Tür in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, an der in bronzenen Lettern das Wort „DETENTION" geschrieben stand. Als sie die Tür auch nach fünf Minuten der Wartens nicht öffnete, atmeten beide tief durch und Harry klopfte an, versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. „Sind wir falsch hier?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, antwortete aber nicht. **

**Da flatterte plötzlich der räudige Rabe um die Ecke und ließ sich auf Rons Schulter nieder, um ihm an den roten Haaren zu zupfen. Kurz darauf rannte das kleine, schmächtige, schwarz gekleidete Mädchen um die Ecke und atmete schwer. „'Tschuldigung! War noch... bei Professor Dumbledore. Man... meint gar nicht... wie groß das Schloss... ist.", das Mädchen grinste, erst freundlich, dann mit einem Anflug von Bosheit um die Nase.**

**Sie sah die Tür kurz an und schon sprang sie von allein auf, ließ die drei hinein und schloss sich hinter ihnen mit einem lauten Knall, was Suzette zu einem fiesen Blick gegen die Tür veranlasste.**

**Der Raum war eng und düster. Provisorisch waren ein paar Pulte und Stühle hier hereingestellt worden. Ron und Harry setzten sich. Suzette hockte sich auf einen erhöht stehenden Tisch gegen über der Tür.**

„**Hi.", sagte sie ohne besondere Emotionen zu zeigen, „Vielleicht sollte ich mich vorstellen: Ich bin Miss Suzette und... na ja ich bin so'ne Art Aufsichtsperson.".**

**Noch fanden Ron und Harry sie nicht unsympathisch, stellten sich auf ein paar lockere Stunden beim Nachsitzen ein, doch das unverbindliche Gespräch fand ein jähes Ende, als Suzette Harry fixierte: „Ihr wart in Professor Snapes Büro! Wieso?". „Waren wir nicht!", stritt Ron sofort ab. „Man hat euch gesehen!", fuhr Suzette ruhig fort. Sowohl Harry als auch Ron mussten sich zusammenreißen, dass ihnen die Münder nicht offen stehen blieben. Hatte Moody sie gesehen? Mit seinem magischen Auge?. **

**Suzette lächelte: „Nein, nicht Professor Moody...", den Rest ließ sie offen.**

„**Hört zu, niemand wird euch etwas beweisen können, wenn ich den Mund halte. Professor Snape selbst hat nur eine Vermutung, versteht Pip nicht so gut wie ich. Aber ich rate euch: Wenn ihr hier nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen wollt, dann haltet euch verdammt noch mal an die Regeln!". Suzette kam ihre Rede selbst ziemlich doof vor, aber ihr fiel nichts besseres ein.**

„**Was denn für Schwierigkeiten?", blitzte Harry sie an, „Werden sie uns zusammen mit einer Todesserin in ein dunkles Zimmer sperren?". Suzette sagte nichts. Harry fuhr fort: „Was willst du hier?". Suzette überkam ein breites, hämisches Grinsen: „Dumbledore zahlt gut. Sollte der Dunkle Lord irgendwann mal besser bezahlen, werde ich euch wohl ausliefern.". **

**Zwei paar große Augen starrten sie an. Sie leugnete es gar nicht! War sie stolz darauf? Was hatte Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht?**

„**Zu eurer Aufgabe! ****Die Karteikarten der Bibliothek müssen umsortiert werden. Die Karten sollen nicht mehr ausschließlich alphabetisch, sondern kategorisch und innerhalb der Kategorien alphabetisch geordnet werden, damit die Schule keinerlei Gefahr mehr läuft, dass jüngere Schüler in Berührung mit oder in Versuchung von...". Sie stockte. „...ungeeigneter Literatur kommen.". Sie stellte Ron und Harry zunächst zwei Holzkästen mit hunderten von vergilbten visitenkartengroßen Karteikärtchen mit Titel, Autor und Erscheinungsjahr der verschiedenen Lehrbücher und der Kategorie, in die sie gehörten, vor die Nase – es handelte sich um die Buchstaben A bis B, nach dem Autorennachnamen geordnet -, nahm eine besonders unleserliche Karte, blickte sie schief an, woraufhin sie wie neu in strahlendem Weiß leuchtete. „Die besonders alten Karten, so wie die hier, erneuert ihr bitte. Ihr kennt den Zauberspruch?", fragte sie etwas unsicher, denn Suzette selbst hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gedächtnis, was Zaubersprüche anging. Ron und Harry nickten stumm. „Am besten ihr arbeitet eine Karte nach der andern durch, dann habt ihr das alphabetische Sortieren gespart. Da stehen die Kästen mit den verschiedenen Kategorien.", sie zeigte auf etwa dreißig gleichartige Holzkästen, wie die, die vor ihnen Standen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie leer waren und vorne jeweils ein Papierschild mit der Kategorie, für die sie bestimmt waren klebte. Von „Alltagszauber" über „Metamorphosen: Anfänger und Fortgeschrittene" und „Okklumentik/Zauberkünste des Geistes" bis zu „Zaubertränke/Wirkungen und Nebenwirkungen von Zaubereihilfsmittel" reichte die Auswahl. Eine Kiste für Bücher über schwarze Magie suchten Harry und Ron allerdings vergeblich, was sie ein wenig stutzen ließ. **

„**Könnte man nicht einf...", begann Ron. „Ja, man könnte so vieles einfach, aber mit irgendwas muss ich euch schließlich beschäftigen oder?" fuhr Suzette ihn an.**

**Die beiden Freunde begannen etwas unbeholfen nacheinander die Karteikarten aus den alten Kisten herauszuziehen, bei Notwendigkeit einen Restaurationszauber auszusprechen und sie dann in der entsprechenden Kategoriekiste zu verstauen.**

**Suzette öffnete das kleine, blinde Kellerfenster und ließ ihren Raben nach draußen, dann setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Pult und blätterte lustlos erst im Tagespropheten, dann in einem alten, staubigen Zauberbuch. Wie Ron erkennen konnte, handelte es sich um ein Handbuch für Animagi. **

**Harry und Ron wagten es nicht, sich zu unterhalten, denn sie hatten jetzt doch gehörigen Respekt vor diesem Mädchen. So charmant sie sein konnte, sogar Ron merkte, dass sie eine boshafte Art besaß. Außerdem hatten sie natürlich die Tatsache im Hinterkopf, dass Suzette eine Todesserin war, die zudem offensichtlich Zauber ausführen konnte, ohne Worte oder Zauberstab zu benutzen.**

**Die Arbeit, die sie zu erledigen hatten, war dröge und nach kurzer Zeit schaltete sich ihr Gehirn ab. Suzette blieb in ihr Buch vertieft, obwohl es ihr offensichtlich keinen Spaß machte es zu lesen.**

**Nach drei Stunden sprang Suzette von ihrem erhöht stehenden Pult auf den Boden, schaute die Tür einmal scharf an, sodass die mit einer übertriebenen Wucht aufbrach, sodass die Scharniers dem nicht standhielten. Die Tür krachte aus den Angeln und verursachte einen Heidenlärm in den Widerhallenden Kerkern. „Tschuldigung!", machte Suzette etwas beschämt, „Ich arbeite dran! Ihr könnt gehen. Gute Nacht!". **

Ron und Harry schlichen verschüchtert über die im Eingang liegende Tür nach draußen, als sich hinter ihnen ganz leise die Tür wieder reparierte.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Das Schicksal des Stevie Blade

**Eine aufgebrachte Minerva McGonagall kam den beiden entgegen. Sie murmelte etwas wie: „... keine gute Idee... demoliert das ganze Schloss...". Ron und Harry schauten sich grinsend an und zergingen in Schadenfreude und Genugtuung.**

**Suzette blieb noch etwas im Nachsitzraum und starrte verwirrt und beschämt auf die Tür. Sie atmete leise, doch sie konnte das Unheil nicht abwenden. Professor McGonagall stürzte in den Raum und keifte, wie sie es immer ihr gegenüber getan hat: „Wie ich sehen, haben sie es immer noch nicht gelernt mit ihrer Zauberkraft umzugehen! Solche unkontrollierten Zauber sollten im Alter von zehn Jahren spätestens vorbei sein! Und ich dachte, dass auch sie langsam lernen würden, diese Kräfte zu KONTROLLIEREN! Ja es geht um Kontrolle! Nicht um einen Machtbeweis!". Damit hatte sie Suzette so stark getroffen dass ihr vor Wut und Scham Tränen in die Augen schossen und sie nichts sagen konnte, außer: „Ich... arbeite daran!". „Hören sie, Miss Smith!", und dass McGonagall sie so und nicht beim Vornamen nannte, steigerte ihre Abscheu noch mehr. McGonagall fuhr fort, Suzettes inneren Kampf mit den Tränen ignorierend: „Ich will nicht, dass irgendeiner dieser Schüler ihrer unkontrollierten Zauberstümperei zum Opfer fällt! Halten sie sich zurück oder ich erwirke, dass sie ihren Zauberstab für immer los sind!". Suzette kramte in ihrem Umhang und zog ihren schwarzen Zauberstab hervor, den sie erst kürzlich von Professor Dumbledore zurückerhalten hatte, hervor: „Hier! Ich brauch ihn nicht!". Sie schrie fast vor Wut. McGonagall blieb ruhig und sachlich: „Ich habe nicht die Befugnis, aber seien sie versichert, dass mir die Sicherheit meiner Schüler oberste Priorität hat. Benutzen sie nächstes ihre Hände um Türen zu öffnen!". Die hagere Frau wandte sich zum Gehen, als Professor Snape in der Tür stand: „Minerva, ich wüsste nicht, dass sie für Miss Suzettes Angelegenheiten zuständig sind.". Minerva blitzte Snape böse an: „Haben sie nicht einen Diebstahl in ihrem privaten Tränkeschränkchen aufzuklären?". Sie stolzierte hocherhobenen Hauptes den Gang entlang und die Treppe hinauf.**

„**Es tut mir Leid!", Suzette versuchte sich zu fassen. Snape sagte nichts dazu.**

„**Ein Diebstahl?", fragte Suzette schließlich wieder sachlich. „Baumschlangenhaut.", knurrte Snape. **

**Am folgenden Morgen langweilten sich Ron und Harry wegen Überforderung, sowie Hermine wegen Unterforderung in Metamorphosen. **

„**McGonagall war ganz schön aufgebracht, als sie da in den Kerker stapfte gestern Abend.", fing Harry an. „Diese Tür hat aber auch das gesamte Schloss aufgeschreckt.", meinte Hermine. „Die beiden mögen sich irgendwie nicht.", schloss Ron.**

„**Wenn sie eine Todesserin ist, dann mag ich sie auch nicht!", erklärte Harry gespielt sarkastisch. „Ach, hört auf damit! Sie wäre nicht hier, wenn...". „Miss Granger? Haben sie uns etwas mitzuteilen?", fragte Professor McGonagall dazwischen.**

„**Nein... es ist alles in Ordnung.", flüsterte Hermine und lief rot an. „Miss Granger, ich weiß, dass sie es können, aber lenken sie mir die beiden Herren hier nicht ab. Die haben es leider bitter nötig aufzupassen!", McGonagall wies mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf Harrys haarige und Rons rattenfüßige Kaffeetasse.**

**Nach der Stunde ging die Diskussion jedoch weiter, bis Hermine schließlich entnervt folgenden Vorschlag unterbreite: „Geh doch zu McGonagall und frag sie, was sie von Suzette hält. Wenn die sie nicht mag, dann wird sie euch auch sagen warum!".**

**Weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel und ihm der Gedanken gar nicht so dämlich vorkam, klopfte er am Nachmittag an Professor McGonagalls Bürotür. Sie bat ihn hereinzukommen, schaute ihn ein wenig verdutz an, bat ihn aber schließlich sich zu setzten und sich einen Keks zu nehmen.**

„**Bitte, Potter!", forderte sie ihn auf, zu sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.**

**Harry platzte vor Neugier sofort damit heraus: „Wer ist Suzette Smith? Warum haben alle Angst vor ihr? Es heißt sie versteht was von schwarzer Magie?".**

**Professor McGonagall lächelte bitter. „Besser sie kommen damit zu mir, als dem Geschwätz zu glauben.", erklärte sie schließlich, machte ein kurze Pause und begann zu erzählen: „Suzette Smith war Schülerin an dieser Schule, natürlich eine Slytherin. Eine furchtbar lernfaule Person. Vergas immer ihren Zauberstab und kann bis heute keinen einzigen Zauberspruch.". „Aber sie zaubert doch!", warf Harry ein. „Ja, aber wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, äußerst ungeschickt. Sie hat sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Sie ist bei einer Muggelfamilie aufgewachsen. Das entschuldigt, warum sie noch unkontrolliert „Dinge geschehen ließ" als sie mit elf Jahren an diese Schule kam, aber nicht, dass sie es immer noch tut! Sie wollte nie lernen und hat sich immer so durchgeschummelt. Professor Flittwick war sogar begeistert, dass sie in ihrem Alter ungesagte Zauber beherrscht, nur ich sah in ihr, was sie war: ein lernfaules, boshaftes Ding! Damals gab es noch einen regelmäßigen Duellierclub an der Schule, der von Professor Snape geleitet wurde. Auch er hatte erkannt, dass sie sich kein Mühe mit dem Zaubern gab. Eines Tages sollte sie sich mit einem jungen Gryffindor duellieren. Stevie Blade war damals ein äußerst vielversprechender Schüler. Irgendwie schaffte sie es den Jungen ohne Zauberstab und –formel zu entwaffnen, woraufhin Professor Snape dazwischenging und Suzette anhielt fair zu kämpfen, solange es ein Wettkampf war. Daraufhin zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, schrie „Expelliarmus" und der arme Stevie Blade flog quer durch die Halle, gegen eine Säule, brach sich alle möglichen Knochen und wurde fast zerfetzt. Suzette hatte damals schon Interesse für dunkle Künste gezeigt und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Stevie irgendwie ungesagt oder unkontrolliert verflucht hat. Der Junge liegt bis heute im St. Mungo, steht unter Schock und kann keine Sache mehr länger als zehn Sekunden in Händen halten. Sie ist daraufhin von der Schule geworfen worden, obwohl Snape angeblich ihre Unschuld bewiesen haben wollte. Professor Dumbledore hat sich damals richtig entschieden, den Fakten und nicht Theorien zu glauben. In den folgenden Jahren hatte Snape ihn allerdings soweit, dass er an Suzettes Unschuld glaubte, warum auch immer. Er wollte sie zurück an die Schule holen, aber sie weigerte sich und widmete sich lieber den dunklen Künsten.".**

„War sie eine Todesserin?", fragte Harry schließlich. „Um eine richtige Todesserin zu sein, ist sie zu jung. Allerdings könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sie aus reinem Trotz, dass man ihren Zauberstab eingezogen hatte, sich gegen Dumbledore und das Ministerium stellen wollte und sich das dunkle Mal einbrennen ließ. Sie denkt nicht, das zeichnet sie aus!", Minerva McGonagall blickte finster in Harrys große, verblüffte Augen. „Ich halte es für einen Fehler diese Person wieder nach Hogwarts zu holen.", schloss McGonagall, „Sie hat ihre Kräfte nach wie vor nicht im Griff. Es ist unentschuldbar, was sie getan hat, auch wenn sie es im Affekt getan hat. Dumbledore hat sich von Snape erweichen lassen, das ist alles! Hat sich ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden lassen!".

**Als Harry zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors seinen Freunden und allen anderen, die es interessierte, erzählte, was er von Professor McGonagall gehört hatte, verfinsterten sich ringsum die Gesichter. **

**Die Gryffindors vertrauten ihre Hauslehrerin und misstrauten von nun an Suzette Smith. **

**Nur Fred und George schien die Traube um Harry egal zu sein. Sie drucksten sich in einer dunklen Ecke herum und schienen ernsthafte Pläne zu schmieden. Harry ignorierte die Zwillinge, solange er beim Rest des Hauses im Mittelpunkt stand. Ein wenig genoss er es nicht Ziel negativer Aufmerksamkeit, sondern dem positivem Interesse zu sein. „Potter stinkt"-Anstecker wurden seit seiner Glanzleistung in der ersten Prüfung des Trimagischen Turniers kaum noch gesichtet. Und schlagartig blitzte in seinen Gedanken, das ungelöste Rätsel um das Ei wieder auf, welches er wiederum gekonnt verdrängte, indem er weiter über Suzette herzog. **

**Suzette saß derzeit stumm und beobachtend im Lehrerzimmer bei einer Versammlung, die Dumbledore einberufen hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie hier die Klappe zu halten hatte. Dass sie eigentlich gar nicht dabei sein durfte und sie nur auf Snapes Wunsch hin eingeladen wurde.**

**Anwesend waren außer den Lehren weiterhin die Schulleiter der Gastschulen und die Jury des Trimagischen Turniers, Percy Weasley anstelle von Crouch und Bagman.**

**Suzette hörte kaum zu, starrte unter sich, weil sie wusste wie böse McGonagall sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Dass auch Moody nicht besonders freundlich zu ihr rüberblickte, entging ihr fast gänzlich. Sie hatte sich auf die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor eingefahren. Wie konnte diese Frau, sie nach all den Jahren immer noch verachten? Immer noch an ihre Schuld glauben, wo Suzette selbst schon fast dabei war, diese Schuld zu verdrängen?**

**Es wurde dunkel draußen und Suzette zunehmend müde. Während die Menschen um sie herum darüber diskutierten, welcher Unterwasser-Schlaf-Zauber der sicherste sein, schweiften Suzettes Gedanken in ihre eigene Welt ab.**

**Sie hatte Penny versprochen ihr eine Eule zu schicken, das wollte sie noch machen vor dem Schlafengehen. **

**Ein wenig zweifelte sie daran, ob es das richtige gewesen war, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Sie konnte immer noch nicht richtig zaubern, obwohl Snape ihr ein besonderes Talent angedichtet hatte, ohne Zweifel nur, um sie aufzubauen. Außerdem passte sie nicht in die Gesellschaft von so renommierten Auroren wie Mad-Eye Moody. McGonagall hasste sie immer noch.**

**Auch mit der Aufgabe, die ihr anvertraut wurde, konnte sie sich nicht recht identifizieren. Wenn es so wichtig war, diesen Potter zu schützen, dann hätte Dumbledore besser einen professionelleren Zauberer gefragt, anstatt sie, ein junges Ding, ohne Zauberstab, ohne Ausbildung und einer mehr als dunklen Vergangenheit, ja sogar dem dunklen Mal auf dem Unterarm.**

„**Lassen sie uns über den Weihnachtsball sprechen!", fuhr Karkaroff plötzlich Professor Dumbledore an und Suzette schreckte auf, wie auf Stichwort. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass Karkaroff ihr sympathisch war, er hatte schließlich viele Todesser verraten. Er war ein Feigling, aber er schien ihr nicht so voreingenommen wie die anderen gegenüberzutreten. **

**Bevor jedoch Suzette einen Satz formen konnte, denn schließlich sollte sie sich um die Organisation des ganzen kümmern, ergriff Dumbledore das Wort: „Ich habe mir überlegt, wir könnten doch eine dieser angesagten Popgruppen engagieren. Wie heißen die? Schwestern des Schicksals?". Suzette verzog das Gesicht: Nicht diese Lahmärsche! Sie sagte allerdings nichts.**

„Ich denke wir können uns da ganz auf unsere Miss Suzette verlassen. Sie hat ein Händchen, was Dekoration und Gestaltung angeht.". Suzette sah den alten Mann ungläubig an. Sie hatte ein Händchen für was? Sie wüsste nicht, wann Dumbledore je in Kontakt ihrem fraglichen Talent für „Gestaltung" gekommen sein sollte. „Schüler ab der vierten Klasse sind eingeladen und dürfen jeweils eine Begleitung mitbringen.", erklärte Dumbledore die groben Regeln.

**Ein paar Minuten brauchte Suzette, um wieder runter zu kommen, als sie am späten Abend in ihrem Zimmer hockte. Um den Weihnachtsball hatte sie sich noch keinerlei Gedanken gemacht. Wie auch? Sie war gerade erst angekommen!**

**Dumbledore macht sie wütend. Wieso glaubte er, sie habe ein Talent für Dekoration? Wieso wusste er davon?**

**Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Suzette tatsächlich etwas für Kunst übrig hatte. Sie wollte sogar auf einer Muggel-Universität studieren. Natürlich war sie chancenlos ohne Abschluss. Und so musste sie sich damit verdingen, anderen Leuten, bei denen sie kostenlos wohnen durfte, als Gegenleistung den Haushalt sauber zu hexen.**

**Ihr Affinität zur freien Gestaltung hatte überhaupt erst ihr Interesse für die Dunkeln Künste geweckt, da man hier selbst Zauberformeln und Flüche entwickeln konnte, während sie weiße Magie sich auf ausgetretenen Pfaden bewegte. Diese Neigung, diese Neugier hatten zu nichts weiter als einem Desaster geführt! Wie konnte Dumbledore ein derartiges Talent in ihr ansprechen?**

**Suzette war keinesfalls der Meinung, dass die Dunkeln Künste verächtlich seien. Sie interessierte sich immer noch dafür. Allerdings wollte sich das verständlicherweise nicht an die große Glocke hängen und schon gar nicht damit prahlen. Und Dumbledore sollte schon überhaut seinen Mund halten! Niemals würde sie sich ihm versklaven, wie es ihr bei den Lehrern in Hogwarts manchmal vorkam.**

**Mit einem kurzen Blinzeln flogen alle Schubladen aus ihrem Schreibtisch und Suzette zucket zusammen: schon wieder überreagiert! Seit sie auf dieser Schule war, immer wenn sie in diesem Schloss war, immer schon, gerieten ihre Zauber außer Kontrolle! Dabei war sie sich sicher in den letzten Jahren das Phänomen ihrer stab- und formellosen Zauberei in den Griff bekommen zu haben. **

**Mit den Händen schob sie die Schubladen zurück in den Tisch und suchte nach einem Pergament und einer Feder.**

„**Liebe Penny, **

**Wie versprochen schicke ich die hiermit meinen ersten Brief per Eulenpost.**

**Mir geht es gut. Es gibt keine besonderen oder verdächtigen Vorkommnisse bis jetzt, aber ich werde dich natürlich unterrichten.**

**Hogwarts hat sich nicht verändert. Ich weiß es ist schwer für dich, es dir vorzustellen. Für dich würde das Schloss wie eine zerfallenen Ruine aussehen.**

**Meine Aufgaben sind die einer Nanny. Man verdonnert mich zur Beaufsichtigung des Nachsitzens und der Organisation des Weihnachtsballs.**

**Den Potter-Jungen habe ich schon kennen gelernt. Severus meint, er sein arrogant und unverbesserlich. Ein widerlicher, schleimiger Kerl. Nach allem, was ich bis jetzt von ihm mitbekommen hab, ruht er sich auf seinem Ruhm aus. Er kommt mir sehr selbstgefällig und unbeherrscht vor. Viel zu ungestüm für einen Menschen, der lange am Leben bleiben will. **

**Viel mehr kann ich noch nicht erzählen, denn seither ist nichts passiert, was dich interessieren könnte.**

**Und nein! Ich werde mir keinen Jungen aus der Oberstufe anlachen!**

**Ich schreibe dir diese Zeilen zu später Stunde. Ich bin müde und geschafft. Entschuldige, wenn mein Brief nicht ausführlich genug ist, aber ich wollte dir so schnell wie möglich schreiben.**

**Du kannst deine Antwort mit der selben Eule zurückschicken. Vielleicht habe ich beim nächsten Mal mehr Zeit und Muse für meine Antwort.**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Suzette"**

**Gegen halb eins in der Nacht schlich Suzette durch das ganze Schloss in die Eulerei. Sie hatte den Brief nur aus Pflichtgefühl nicht aus dem Bedürfnis der Mitteilung heraus geschrieben. Außerdem hatte sich nicht vor, Penny genauere Details ihrer Arbeit zu beschreiben.**

Das Schloss war dunkel und totenstill. Nicht mal ein Geist ließ sich blicken. Nicht mal Peeves war zu hören. Mrs. Norris hatte sich auf einem Treppenabsatz zusammen gerollt und schlief fest, was Suzette ein wenig seltsam vorkam, denn sie hatte dieses Tier in Erinnerung als ein Wesen, das scheinbar nie schlief.

**In der Eulerei schnappte Suzette sich die erstbeste Eule die sie zu fassen bekam, band ihr das Stück Pergament ans Bein und schickte sie los zu Penny. **

**Sie schlug den gleichen Weg ein, den sie gekommen war, als zu endlich in Richtung ihres Bettes schlurfen konnte. **

**Da hörte sie ein Geräusch aus dem Gang vor dem Mrs. Norris immer noch tief und fest schlief. Suzette entschied sich, einen Abstecher dort her zu machen, um zu sehen wer um diese Zeit...**

**Suzette gähnte herzhaft, als sie begriff, dass sie in den Gang geraten war, in dem Professor Moody nächtigte. Sie schmunzelte in sich hinein beidem Gedanken, dass Mad-Eye in ihr, wie in Snape, Feinde sah. Alter paranoider Eigenbrödler, dachte Suzette, als sie plötzlich seitlich gegen die Wand fiel und daran herunter zu rutschen drohte.**

**Suzette war für einen kurzen Augenblick bewusst, was los war. Sie versuchte sich in eine aufrechte Position zu tasten, fiel dann aber kraftlos zu Boden und schlief wie tot und traumlos vor dem Schlafzimmer der Aurors.**

**Damit Moody am nächsten Morgen sein eigenes Schlafzimmer verlassen konnte, musste der den Schutzfluch, mit dem er den gesamten Flur belegt hatte aufheben und Suzette wachte mit Kopfschmerzen und sich nicht erinnernd auf.**

**Sie schaltete schnell, rappelte sich auf und bevor die Tür von Moodys Zimmer sich öffnete, war sie schon um die Ecke verschwunden und wartete.**

**Der Auror schlich vorsichtig aus seinem Zimmer und ließ das magische Auge kreisen. Suzette wusste sicher, dass er sie um die Ecke gesehen hatte, aber es machte ihr nichts aus. Was hatte er schon gegen sie vorzubringen. Er konnte ihr nichts beweisen. Deshalb rechnete sie auch nicht damit dass er sie ansprechen würde, da sie wusste was für ein vorsichtiger, erfahrener und umsichtiger Mensch Alastor Moody war.**

**Doch gerade als Suzette sich dazu entschloss endlich zurück in die Kerker zu gehen, ein Bad zu nehmen und die Klamotten zu wechseln, Alastor einen paranoiden, aber harmlosen Mann sein zu lassen, hörte sie seine tiefe und gepresste Stimme: „Miss Smith!", Suzette hasste es, wenn man sie bei diesem Namen nannte, denn er bedeutete nichts. Nichts, weil sie nicht wirklich Mitglied der Familie war, die ihn trug und weil der Name Smith nicht unbedingt von besonderer Individualität kündete. Sie war einfach niemand, den man mit „Smith" abstempeln sollte. Trotzdem rief Moody ein zweites Mal so nach ihr: „Miss Smith! Ich habe sie gesehen! Was suchen sie hier? Ich möchte ohnehin noch ein Wörtchen mit ihnen...". Suzette hielt es nicht für nötig zu warten, bis Moody um die Ecke gekommen war und ihr in die Augen sah, sie beachtete ihn nicht mehr und stieg, den Auroren ignorierend, die Treppen hinunter.**

**Sie wollte nicht mit ihm aneinander geraten, schon gar nicht, weil er sie und Snape verdächtigte. **


	5. Chapter 5

5. Voldemorts Rache?

**Man sollte ihm das mit dem Schlaffluch vor seiner Tür verbieten, dachte Suzette, als warmes, duftendes Wasser über ihren verspannten Köper lief. Er mag ja seine Macken haben, aber das ging doch ein bisschen weit. Sie beschloss es bei nächster Gelegenheit Snape zu erzählen und machte sich keine Gedanken mehr darum.**

**Der Weihnachtsball machte ihr derzeit mehr Sorgen. Der Ehrgeiz hatte sie gepackt und sie wollte Dumbledore beweisen, dass sie nicht nur talentiert, sondern auch willens war. Besser man fällt positiv auf als negativ, dachte Suzette und stellte sich McGonagalls staunendes Gesicht vor.**

**Den Vormittag hatte sie frei. Potter war im Unterricht und um diese Uhrzeit hatte aus dem gleichen Grund niemand Nachsitzen. Suzette verließ das Schulegebäude und spazierte ziellos über das Schlossgelände, kam an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, in der Fang wütend zu bellen begann, als er Suzettes Witterung aufnahm. Hagrid mochte ein netter Kerl sein, aber mit ihr hatte er nie enge Kontakte gepflegt. Er hatte schon früher Lieblingsschüler, die ihn manchmal zum Tee besuchen gingen, Suzette jedoch hatte nie etwas mit dem Wildhüter zu schaffen gehabt. Wenn sie ehrlich war, kam ihr der riesige, haarige Kerl im Grunde etwas dümmlich, einfältig, naiv vor. Hunde mochte Suzette noch nie.**

Zur gleichen Zeit befanden sich Harry Potter und seine Freunde zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs in den Gewächshäusern zum Kräuterkundeunterricht.

**Die meisten Hufflepuff-Schüler waren nicht gut auf Harry zu sprechen und hielten sich lieber an Cedric Diggory. Selbst sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der Hogwarts-Champion aus ihrem, ausgerechnet ihrem, Haus stammen würde. Harry Potter hingegen trübte nur ihren seltenen Ruhm.**

**Die Schüler schwitzten bei der schweren Arbeit und dem tropischen Klima, das in dem Glaskasten herrschte. Draußen hingegen war es schon klirrend kalt, das Wetter schön, aber eisig. Erkältungen waren vorprogrammiert. **

**Da erkannten die Schüler weit entfernt in der Nähe des Sees eine kleine, schmächtige Gestalt, die sich offensichtlich auf die Wiese gehockt hatte.**

**Nur einen Augenblick später schlug sich Harry Potter mit voller Wucht mit den Händen gegen seine Stirn, schwankte etwas und wand sich schließlich vor Schmerz am Boden. **

**Er presste die Augen zusammen, öffnete sie wieder gegen seinen Willen und erkannte nichts außer ein paar undeutlichen Umrissen, einer kleinen Kapelle, die zur vollen Stunde läutete.**

**Er schloss die Augen wieder und befand sich wieder im Gewächshaus, wo Professor Sprout den Saft eines blass-grünen Blattes über seinem Kopf verschmierte, was ihm allerdings weder die anhaltenden Schmerzen noch die seltsame Vision genommen hatte. Er hörte die Glocken immer noch, obwohl er schon längst wieder auf seinen Beinen stand. Sie wurden leiser und seine Wahrnehmung klarer. Irgendwie trübte seine Brille ihm bis vor ein paar Sekunden die Sicht.**

**Er erkannte wie Professor Sprout das Gewächshaus verließ und auf die Wiese zueilte, wo bis vorhin noch Suzette gehockt war. Es dauerte etwas bis er seine Augen auf scharf gestellt hatte und er endlich auch den Grund für die allgemeine Aufregung erkannte. Er hörte jemanden schreien.**

**Noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob das real war oder ob das Geräusch zu dem seltsamen Ort seiner Vision gehörte, dann wurde es deutlicher. Es musste hier und jetzt sein.**

**Harry wollte ebenfalls das Gewächshaus verlassen und helfen, wo er konnte, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück: „Hast du nicht gehört? Wir sollen hier bleiben!".**

**Harry blieb stehen und ließ es damit auf sich beruhen. Er fühlte sich ohnehin noch etwas schwach.**

**Suzette stand vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Von ihrem linken Arm tropfte dünnflüssiges, hellrotes Blut. Ihre Kleidung, ihre Hände, sogar ihr Gesicht waren blutverschmiert. Doch sie stand. Sie würde sich nicht hinsetzen!**

**Dumbledore indes saß auf seinem Sessel hinter dem Tisch, welcher wie eine Barriere zwischen ihnen stand. Er sagte nichts, denn er wollte dass Suzette anfing, schließlich war sie es, die auf dieses Gespräch bestand.**

**Dumbledore mochte Suzette genauso wenig, wie Suzette ihn. Doch der alte Mann war weiser, erfahrener und wesentlich weniger ungestüm als das Mädchen. **

„**Lassen sie mich gehen!", fing Suzette mit leicht zittriger Stimme an.**

„**Es steht ihnen frei, Miss Suzette.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, aber er verstand sich darauf, Dinge zu sagen, die er nicht meinte, ohne dass es Lügen waren, „Aber bedenken sie, dass sie mir ihr Wort gegeben haben und ich fest mit ihnen gerechnet habe.".**

„**Ich...", fing Suzette von neuem an, „Ich gehöre hier nicht her! Ich bin der Aufgaben nicht gewachsen! Ich hab andere Probleme im Moment! Ich will nicht... Ich will nicht...". „Mir helfen? Mir dienen? Mich unterstützen?", beendete Dumbledore ihren Satz lächelnd.**

„**Wieso...". „Wieso ich sie gebeten habe?", machte Dumbledore. Suzette nickte.**

„**Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie ein wenig mehr wie Severus geraten seien.", fing der Schulleiter an, „Doch in bin froh, dass sie es nicht sind. Sie sind jung.". „Nicht viel jünger als Severus!", fiel Suzette ihm ins Wort und wollte damit deutlich machen wie sehr sie Dumbledores Art verabscheute, Snapes Dasein gänzlich kontrollieren zu wollen.**

„**Sie sind jung!", Dumbledore ließ sich nicht beirren, „Jung und frei! Ihnen sollten alle Chancen der Welt offen stehen.". „Bitte...", Suzette verkniff sich den letzten Teil des Satzes, in dem sie erklären wollte, dass er, Dumbledore, ihr jegliche Chancen genommen hatte.**

„**Ich möchte, dass aus ihnen etwas wird. Deshalb habe ich sie hier her gebeten. Ich kenne viele schwarze Magier, aber kaum einen würde ich um einen Gefallen bitten und ich kenne keine einzige Hexe, die eine derartige Begabung hat, wie sie.".**

**Auf einmal war es eine Begabung, dachte Suzette und verzog spöttisch ihr Gesicht, sagte aber nichts.**

„**Ja, Suzette, es ist eine Begabung und es wäre Verschwendung, wenn du sie nicht erforschen würdest."**

**Daher wehte also der Wind, überlegte Suzette: Er wollte sie als Versuchkaninchen! Ihre Begabung erforschen! Sich mit ihrer Gegenwart schmücken?**

„**Suzette, sie müssen sich entscheiden! Wollen sie mir helfen und vergangenes wie gegenwärtiges Unrecht bekämpfen oder wollen sie unbeteiligt zusehen?".**

**Suzette fiel fast in Ohnmacht, solch einen Schrecken verursachte der letzte habe Satz in ihr. Wie konnte er das wissen?**

„**Ich... Ich habe die Todesser daraufhin verlassen!", führte Suzette zu ihrer Verteidigung an.**

„**Ich weiß, du bereust es.", Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick über die Blutlache auf dem Fußboden schweifen, „Aber das genügt nicht.".**

„**Ich kann es nicht wieder gut machen!", pflaumte Suzette ihn an. **

„**Sie können, Suzette! Helfen sie mir Potter, zu beschützen! Finden sie heraus, wie sein Name in den Feuerkelch kam!".**

**Suzette wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, da hielt Dumbledore, der aufgestanden und um den Tisch herum gegangen war, ihre linke Hand fest. Suzette biss sich vor Schmerz auf die Unterlippe.**

„**Severus hat mir schon gesagt, dass es stärker wird.", murmelte er in Gedanken und trotzdem an Suzette gerichtet.**

**Mit einer Handbewegung rief er Fawkes von seiner Stange zu sich. Der Phönix beugte seinen Kopf über die blutenden Schnitte auf Suzettes Unterarm und begann zu weinen.**

**Die Schnitte heilten nur langsam von den Tränen zu und Dumbledore zog die Augenbraun zusammen: „Ich denke für sie selbst ist es das sicherste, wenn sie hier bleiben!".**

„**Haben sie schon etwas...", Suzette wollte wissen, ob Dumbledore seinen Teil der Abmachung gehalten hatte und nach ihren Vorfahren geforscht hatte.**

„**Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dazu.", erklärte Dumbledore knapp und wischte mit dem Schwung seines Zauberstabes den Fußboden sauber zum Zeichen, dass Suzette jetzt gehen sollte.**

**Bevor sie Moodys Schlaffluch oder den Weihnachtsball erwähnen konnte, fand sie sich auch schon wieder im Flur vor dem Wasserspeier wieder und ertappte sich dabei wie unkontrolliert lautlose Tränen über ihr blutverschmiertes Gesicht liefen.**

**Darauf bedacht, niemandem zu begegnen, schlich Suzette langsam zu ihrem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür per Hand und verriegelte sie hinter sich.**

**Sie hockte lange Minuten im stockdunklen Kerkerzimmer und ließ die Tränen weiter rinnen. Sie wollte nicht Dumbledore verpflichtet sein. Sie wollte ihm nicht Forschungsobjekt sein. Sie wollte nichts mehr mit dem Dunklen Mal oder den Todessern zu tun haben oder damit in Verbindung gebracht werden.**

**So wie das Erstarken des Dunklen Lords an diesem Morgen ihre Narben zum Aufreißen gebracht hatte, so hatten Dumbledores Worte ihre verschütten Erinnerungen zum aufreißen gebracht.**

**Ja, es war die Wahrheit! Sie hatte, 16-jährig als älteste der Gruppe, unbeteiligt dabei gestanden, ohne zu helfen und ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Sie hatte zugesehen und es geduldet, als eine Gruppe Möchtegern-Todesser, mit Unsichtbarkeitszaubern belegt, zum Spaß ein Muggelkind, das in einen Vorgarten spielte, mit einem Todesfluch belegten. Sie hatte die Kerle lachen und sich an alte Zeiten erinnern hören. Eine makabre Form der Nostalgie wollten sie gespürt haben. An diesem Punkt hatte Suzette den Schauplatz den Verbrechen angewidert verlassen und verstanden, dass der Dunkler Lord etwas war, über das man nicht leichtfertig hinweg gehen konnte und für eine Sache stand, die man, noch nicht mal nach deren Zerstörung, auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte. **

Ältere Todesser und Sympathisanten fanden die Aktion kindisch und unnütz, allerdings vermisste Suzette die Adjektive „abscheulich", „feige" und „unentschuldbar" in den Standpauken der betreffenden Eltern oder Bezugspersonen.

**Doch dies war der Zeitpunkt, an dem sich abzeichnete, dass der Dunkle Lord weder in den Köpfen noch in der Realität vernichtet war. Es war das Jahr, in dem Suzette davon hörte, dass Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebt hatte, nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Erst jetzt deutete sich ihr ein Zusammenhang zwischen dem Heranwachsen des Jungen und der Wiedererstarkung von Lord Voldemort an. **

**Wieso sollte er sonst beschützt werden, wenn Voldemort nicht so lange gewartet hätte, um sich an einem halbwegs herangewachsenen Zauberer rächen zu können? Voldemorts nahende Rache, hatte die Todesser infiziert, hatte das Dunkle Mal erscheinen lassen und Dumbledore vorsichtig werden lassen. Immer wieder hatte es Gerüchte gegeben, dass Voldemort sich in Hogwarts versuchte einzuschleichen, dass er Tiere oder Menschen besetzte. Und immer wieder der Name Potter im Tagespropheten!**

**Es widerstrebt ihr in die Sache oder irgendeinen von Dumbledores Plänen verwickelt zu werden, aber sie sah ihre Schuld ein und begann sich zu beugen, was mit einem Mal einen brennenden Selbsthass in ihr entfachte, den sie aushalten musste.**

**Suzette war Rationalistin genug, um über diesen Gefühlen zu stehen und einzusehen, dass es ihre Entscheidung sein MUSSTE, Stellung gegen Voldemort zu beziehen. **


	6. Chapter 6

6. Malfoy und das Schlammblut

„**Malfoy! Es reicht!", keifte Professor McGonagall, als Draco gerade die neuste Kreation seiner Anti-Potter-Propaganda in der Klasse vorführte. Es handelte sich um eine blecherne Tröte, die, wenn man hineinblies, laut und melodisch folgenden Limerick von sich gab: **

„**Ein Nichtsnutz im Geiste und Zaubern**

**Wollt ihr Potter vertrauen?**

**Für Hogwarts zum Sieg**

**Wir vertrau'n Diggory!**

**Nicht dem stinkenden Abschaum!"**

**Sowohl die Slytherins, als auch die Ravenclaws, mit denen die Slytherins Unterricht in Verwandlung hatten, fielen vor Lachen fast von den Stühlen. Malfoy hatte noch weitere der Tröten aus seiner Tasche gezogen und verkaufte sie für ein paar Sickel an Interessierte.**

„**Aber Professor!", machte Malfoy schleimig, „Der Verkauf von Fanartikeln ist nicht verboten!". „Aber Beleidigungen dieser Größenordnung!", zischte McGonagall zurück.**

„**Aber es ist die Wahrheit! Mit Potter als Champion... Ich meine, wenn wir uns auf ihn verlassen, dann wird Hogwarts eine peinliche Niederlage zu verkraften haben.". Crabbe und Goyle nickten bedeutungsvoll und dennoch nahe an einem Lachkrampf. **

„**Eine haushohe Niederlage!", kicherte Crabbe und Goyle blies noch einmal in die Tröte. Die Klasse lag am Boden vor Lachen. **

„**Genug! 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin für jeden von ihnen! Und noch mal 15 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw, weil sie offensichtlich nichts von einem fairen Wettbewerb verstehen! Crabbe, Malfoy und Goyle, sie melden sich nach dem Abendessen beim Nachsitzen!".**

**Suzette wusste von ihrer eigenen Schulzeit, dass nie ein Tag verging, an dem nicht irgendein Schüler nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekam. **

**Am heutigen Abend war ihr Raum in den Kerkern voll mit Schülern, die sie beschäftigen musste. Sie konnte nicht alle die Karteikarten sortieren lassen, das hätte ein zu großes Durcheinander gegeben. Sie überließ diese Aufgab den beiden tumben Handlangern Crabbe und Goyle. Es war die ekelhaft langweiligste Aufgabe, die sie zu bieten hatte und sie hasste Menschen, die sich damit abfanden charakterlose Handlanger zu sein. **

**Drei Hufflepuffs, die beim Mittagessen mit Essen nach dem Gryffindor-Tisch geworfen hatte, ließ Suzette ein paar Quidditch-Medaillen polieren. **

**Ein großer, magerer Ravenclaw hatte sich bei Professor Snape im Ton vergriffen und wurde nun von Suzette dazu verdonnert unter der Aufsicht von Filch die Jungen-Toilette im Kerker zu putzen.**

**Zwei Gryffindors der zweiten Klasse hockten verschüchtert an einem Pult und schrieben einen Aufsatz. Suzette hatte Mitleid mit ihnen gehabt. McGonagall hatte sie auf dem Flur beim Zaubern erwischt. Sie waren mit Abstand die jüngsten heute beim Nachsitzen und hatte sichtlich Angst vor den drei älteren Slytherins. Suzette ließ sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen und bot ihnen an, ihre Arbeiten für Zauberkunst durch zu lesen. Doch die beiden wollten so weit wie möglich Abstand zu Suzette halten.**

**Draco Malfoy saß vorne an ihrem Pult, ihr gegenüber und überheblich nach unten in den Raum grinsend.**

„**Mein Vater glaubt, du wärst eine besonders begabte Hexe.", begann Malfoy, „Aber ich kenne die Familie Smith nicht. Woher stammst du genau?".**

**Suzette war erstaunt, wie wenig sich Draco darum kümmerte, dass er hier zum Nachsitzen und nicht zum Tee saß.**

„**Dein Vater interessiert mich nicht mehr!", sagte Suzette hart. „Was ist mit dir? Was denkst du? Was hast du gegen Potter?". **

**Malfoy hob die Augenbraue: „Er hält sich für was besonders, was er nicht ist! Uhhh, er hat es geschafft seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch zu tun... Er ist ja sooo verwegen!". Suzette musste grinsen. Draco hatte wirklich Talent für sarkastische Bemerkungen, das musste sie zugeben. **

„**Hmm...", machte Suzette, „Bist du neidisch?", sie blinzelte ihn herausfordernd an. „Was? Ich soll neidisch sein? Worauf? Er hat keine Eltern, ist in diesem Loserhaus, ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und seine Freunde sind Schlammblüter und bettelarm.".**

„**Draco, ich kenne dich seit du klein warst.", fing Suzette an. Malfoy stutzte, er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie es vor all den Leuten zugab.**

„**Dein Vater sollte aufpassen, was er von sich gibt! Er hat einen Sohn, der ihn ein wenig zu sehr vergöttert.".**

**Malfoy verzog sein Gesicht zu einer zynischen Grimasse: „Mein Vater sagt auch, dass du nicht weißt, woher du stammst. Du giltst also als Schlammblut.". **

**Suzette lächelte: „Wenn du es doch weißt, wieso fragst du dann noch?".**

„**Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir einen renommierten Familiennamen nennen.", erklärte Malfoy knapp und mit einem Mal voller Arroganz.**

„**Und ich hatte gehofft, dass du ein bisschen weniger engstirnig wärst.", gab Suzette zurück, „Die zwei da hast du ja scheinbar im Griff.", sie deutete auf Crabbe und Goyle, „Daher nahm ich an, du hättest ein bisschen was im Kopf, aber es scheint wohl eher dein Talent fürs Sprücheklopfen zu sein, das dich in den Mittelpunkt rückt.". **

„**Mein Vater...", Malfoy war aufgestanden und schrie in Rage, „...sagt, dass du eine Verräterin bist. Eine Blutsverräterin!". Die Gesichter aller Anwesenden im Raum richteten sich mit einem Mal nach vorn, wo Malfoy hasserfüllt die Nase rümpfte, so wie Narcissa es getan hatte, als Suzette zum letzten Mal Malfoy Manor betreten hatte und Lucius einen selbstgefälligen, rückratlosen Snob genannt hatte, bevor der Hauself, sie für immer vom Grundstück verbannte.**

„**Ihr Vater, Master Draco, sollte mehr Wert auf seine eigenen Angelegenheiten legen. Nicht immer bedeutet Geld Macht und Glück!", Suzette blieb so ruhig wie möglich, konnte es aber nicht unterdrücken, dass ihr die Wut in den Kopf stieg, „Ihr Vater, Master Draco, wusste nämlich noch nie, wie er seine Prioritäten setzten sollte! Er scheint es nie gelernt zu haben! Scheint es nie nötig gehabt zu haben! Ihre Mutter, Master Draco, ihre Mutter scheint mir eine umsichtigere Person zu sein. Halten sie sich ein bisschen mehr an sie!".**

**Malfoy lachte überheblich und herablassend: „Sollten sie mir nicht eine Aufgabe zuteilen, Miss Smith?".**

„**Verschwinde, Draco!", schrie Suzette, als sie ihren Nachnamen hörte, „Verschwinde! Raus hier!".**

**Malfoy schob ruhig den Stuhl in eine ordentliche Position an Suzettes Pult, warf den nachsitzenden Schülern einen siegreichen Blick zu und stolzierte aus der Tür, die er so leise und vorsichtig wie möglich schloss.**

„**Wie hältst du es nur aus, ständig vor diesen Angebern zu buckeln?", fragte Suzette am Abend als sie zu Snape in sein Braustübchen trat. Snape erschrak nur unwesentlich: „Schauspielern ist deine Sache nicht, Suzette. Daran musst du arbeiten, wenn du überleben willst.".**

**Aber Suzette war nicht dazu aufgelegt tiefgründige Gespräche über Spionage und Okklumentik zu führen.**

„**Er hat...". „Es war nicht zu überhören!", zischte Snape dazwischen, „Du musst aufpassen wie du dich wem gegenüber verhältst.".**

**Suzette knurrte etwas, was Snape aber nicht verstehen konnte, er deutete es, als geben sie ihm recht.**

**Die beiden schwiegen sich an. Das war eines der tragenden Elemente ihrer Freundschaft. Sie wussten beide, wann sie die Klappe zu halten hatten.**

**Nach einem harten Tag mit unerträglich dämlichen Schülern konnte Severus endlich durchatmen, sich ein nettes Süppchen zusammenbrauen und fühlte sich dennoch nicht verlassen oder einsam.**

**Suzette teilte mit Snape die Ansicht, dass die meisten Schüler ungehobelte Wichtigtuer waren, war außerdem innerlich ziemlich aufgewühlt und ließ sich vom zähen geblubber des Gebräus im Kessel beruhigen. Sie schätzte an Snape, dass er wusste, wann es komplett unnötig war, etwas zu sagen.**

**Geradezu hypnotisch wirkte Snape, wie er gleichmäßig und hochkonzentriert die braune Pampe umrührte und hin und wieder an seinem Löffel schnüffelte. „Schniefelus", fiel ihr ein. Wie grausam Kinder sein können!**

„**Hier! Das bringt dich runter.", Snape reichte ihr eine kleine Schale mit der soeben gebrauten Flüssigkeit. Suzette schaute kritisch. „Ein Beruhigungstrank, nichts weiter!", knurrte Snape ungeduldig und Suzette trank in keinen Schlucken.**

**Er war warm und verbreitet sich sofort in allen Gliedern und Poren ihres Körpers. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich und zum ersten mal an diesem Abend hatte Suzette das Gefühl befreit atmen zu können.**

„**Moody sichert seinen Flur nachts mit Schlafflüchen.", begann Suzette schließlich. **

**Snape schaute sie scharf an: „Was hast du bei ihm zu suchen?". „Ich hab in seinem Zimmer ein Geräusch gehört. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass es sein Flur ist, da bin ich mal durchgelaufen und...", verteidigte sich Suzette.**

**Snape nickte, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, „Nun, ich denke, dass es seine Sache ist, womit er sich schützt.", erklärte er schließlich, „Normalerweise hat ohnehin niemand was um diese Zeit auf den Fluren zu tun.". Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Suzette getrieben hatte und sie sagte es ihm auch nicht.**

„**Hat sich das mit der Baumschlangenhaut aufgeklärte?", fragte Suzette, um das Gespräch von ihren Fehlern abzulenken. „Nein. Niemand hält es für wichtig. Was kann ich mehr tun, als meinen Vorratsschrank mit einem Fluch zu schützen?". **

„**Du hast einen Verdacht!", bemerkte Suzette und blickte Snape scharf an.**

„**Irgendjemand braut hier einen komplizierten Trank. Man brauch Baumschlangenhaut vor allem für den Vielsafttrank.", erklärte Snape.**

„**Ich weiß.", machte Suzette geheimnisvoll und blinzelte auf Snapes linken Unterarm, „Vielleicht will Karkaroff flüchten?", überlegte sie und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem müden Lächeln. **

Snape schaute sie unverwandt an: „Wie kommst du darauf?". „Nur so...", machte Suzette schnell, „War ein Witz...".


	7. Chapter 7

7. Les Saint Marie de la Mer

Die folgenden Tage zeichneten sich durch eisige Luft und einen klaren Himmel aus.

Harry und seine Freunde waren auf dem Weg Hagrid zu besuchen.

Der Freitagnachmittag war ihnen der Liebste, denn sie hatten unterrichtsfrei und Zeit ihre Hausaufgaben hinauszuzögern.

Hagrid hatte sie zum Tee eingeladen mit dem Hintergedanken sein neues Outfit, mit dem er Mme Maxime imponieren wollte, vorzuführen.

Als allerdings etwas verfrüht jemand an der Tür klopfte, standen da nicht seine Freunde Harry, Ron und Hermine, sondern Professor Moody und stierte ihn mit dem unheimlichen Zauberauge an, als wolle er die Innenseite seines Gehirns auf unreine Gedanken untersuchen.

Hagrid stutzte, ließ den alten Krüppel aber schließlich herein. Moody setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und ließ sich von Hagrid mit Plätzchen bedienen – etwas trinken traute er nicht -, bevor er zu sprechen begann: „Sie haben Potter zum Tee eingeladen?", fragte er. „Ja, sie müssten gleich kommen...", brummte Hagrid verdutzt. „Ich benötige einen sicheren Ort, wo ich ein kurzes Wort mit ihm wechseln kann und ich halte ihre Hütte für unverdächtig genug.". Hagrid schaute den Auror nur groß an, hielt ihn kurzzeitig für verrückt, denn kein Ort war sicherer als das Schloss, doch dann entsann er sich, dass die Lehrer von Hogwarts allesamt ihre Gründe hatten und wollte diesen nicht im Weg stehen. „Aber natürlich!", sagte er schließlich, damit keine peinliche Stille entstand.

Und schon im nächsten Augenblick erschallte Hermines fröhliches Klopfen an der Tür und Fang sprang vor Freunde in die Luft, was Moody derart erschreckte, dass er sich an einem Steinkeks verschluckte.

„Herein!", rief Hagrid fröhlich und die drei traten in den großen Raum, welcher der einzige war, den Hagrids Hütte besaß. Sie stutzten nicht schlecht, als sie Moody am Tisch sitzen sahen, traten ihm aber natürlich mit dem gebotenen Respekt entgegen.

„Ahh, Potter!", machte Moody und fixierte einen nach dem andern mit seinem magischen Auge, „Ich muss sie hier treffen, da es im Schloss nicht mehr sicher ist.". Die drei und besonders Harry horchten auf.

„Todesser!", erklärte Moody gespenstig, „Es sind ehemalige Todesser an der Schule! Es gibt nicht ekelerregenderes als Todesser, die ihrer Strafe entgangen sind!".

Hermine ergriff das Wort: „Aber Professor Snape hat die Seiten gewechselt oder nicht?". Moody überhörte diese Frage und konzentrierte beide Augen allein auf Harry, „Sie müssen vorsichtig sein, Potter! Sie wissen nicht, wer sie in das Trimagische Turnier gebracht hat und ich fürchte, dass es eine Verschwörung gibt! Vertrauen sie niemandem! Halten sie sich von Suzette Smith fern! Halten sie sich fern von dieser Person! Sie beobachtet sie, Potter! Seien sie vorsichtig!".

Moody stand auf und humpelte zur Tür. Er ließ die vier übrigen mit verdutzten Gesichtern und wortlos zurück und verschwand in den Wald. Sofort verfinsterte sich die Stimmung auf Hagrids Teeparty und der gutmütige Riese wagte es gar nicht die drei nach seiner neuen Klamotte zu fragen.

Harry blickte finster ins Feuer, Rons Gesicht spiegelte eine unterschwellige Angst und Hermine glaubte Moody reagierte über: „Wieso hat Dumbledore sie hergeholt, wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, dass sie auf seiner Seite steht?". „Nicht Dumbledore! Snape hat sie hergeholt!", verbesserte sie Harry, „Und wenn er für Dumbledore arbeiten konnte, könnte er dann nicht auch für Volde...". „Nicht diesem Namen aussprechen!", brüllte Hagrid dazwischen.

Suzette befand sich unterdessen in Hogsmeade, wo sie Besorgungen für den Weihnachtsball unternehmen wollte. Alles, was man für eine gute Feier brauchte, bekam man bei Zonkos. Leider würde der Weihnachtsball keine guten Feier werden. Jedenfalls keine nach Suzettes Geschmack und so blieb sie nur kurz vor dem Scherzartikelladen stehen, ging aber nicht hinein.

Bei Myra Rice, einem Laden, der sich auf die seriöse Ausstattung festlicher Ereignisse spezialisiert hatte, und bekannt für seine bis zur peinlichsten Perfektion geplanten Hochzeiten war, kaufte Suzette Girlanden, Lampions, Einwegtischdecken, Kerzen und anderen Kram, der sich hübsch in der großen Halle drapieren ließ. Sie achtete darauf, die teuersten und feinsten Stoffen zu wählen, schließlich wollte sie mit ihrer Dekoration offene Müder provozieren und Dumbledore etwas beweisen, außerdem war es sein Geld, das sie zur Verfügung gestellt bekam.

Suzette kaufte nicht gerne ein, ließ sich nicht gerne beraten und redete auch sonst nicht gerne über solch banale Dinge wie Farben, Licht und die Funktionalität von Duftkerzen, die beim Abbrennen leichte Aufmunterungszauber verbreiten. Sie mochte es, wenn die Dinge wirkten, nicht wenn man sie durchdiskutierte. Außerdem gab es wichtigeres, vor allem zur Zeit.

„Aber sehen sie doch! Die große Halle von Hogwarts wirft ein blaues Licht, wenn der Nachthimmel von oben scheint. Sie können keine roten Vorhänge verwenden!", erklärte Myra Rice und reichte Suzette einen königsblauen Samtstoff. „Ich werde nicht den Himmel über der Halle erscheinen lassen.", sagte Susette knapp, denn sie wollte nicht ewig darum streiten, endlich den roten Stoff kaufen zu dürfen. „Und in welcher Farbe sollen die Kerzen leuchten? Ich empfehle ein gedämpftes Grün.". „Bloß nicht!", rief Suzette und griff nach einer zart orangenen Kerze. „Gibt es die noch in einem Ton dunkler?". „Aber sicher!", Myra zückte ihren Zauberstab, tippte die Kerze in Suzettes Hand an und diese wechselte die Farbe in ein etwas gedeckteres Orange-Rot.

„Ich bräuchte etwas, was Licht von oben stahlt, etwas, das sich bewegt. Es wird getanzt. Sowas wie eine Discokugel...".

Myra verschwand geschwind hinter einem Regal und kam wieder mit einer kleinen schwarzen Kugel. „Das ist ein Synästhesium. Es wandelt Musik in Farben um. Sie können es an der Decke anbringen. Es ist allerdings nicht ganz billig, weil es sehr starker Magie bedarf. So ist das mit der Kunst, sie lässt sich nur sehr schwer von schnöder Magie bändigen.". Suzette grinste: „Gekauft!".

„Wenn ich fragen darf", begann Myra, nachdem Suzette Anstalten gemachte hatte, den Kauf abschließen zu wollen, „Ich habe gehört Professor Dumbledore haben die Schwestern des Schicksals für den Weihnachtsball engagiert?". Suzette verdrehte die Augen, das würde sich noch herausstellen. Sie sagte: „Ja, so wie es aussieht, ist er da dran.". „Ob sie meiner Enkelin vielleicht Autogramme besorgen könnten? Sie ist ein riesen Fan dieser Band.". „Mal sehen!", knurrte Suzette, als Myra ihr einen Zettel mit dem Namen und der Adresse ihrer Enkelin in die Hand drückte.

„Sagen sie, wer sind sie? Sie waren noch nie hier im Ort, um für Hogwarts Einkäufe zu erledigen. Sonst schickt Dumbledore immer nur seine Hauselfen.". „Professor Dumbledore hat mich als Erzieherin und Mädchen für alles dieses Jahr eingestellt. Sowohl die Lehrer, als auch die Hauselfen und alle Angestellten sind in diesem Jahr ziemlich ausgelastet. Da springe ich ein, wo ich kann.", sie zögerte einen Augenblick, aber sie wusste, sie würde nicht umhinkommen: „Mein Name ist Suzette Smith.".

Die kleine, rundliche Ladeninhaberin, schien mit einem Mal unerhört blass zu werden. Ihre grauen Haare schienen plötzlich noch etwas grauer zu werden, sie riss die Augen auf und begann zu stottern: „Sie... wenn sie nicht wollen... sie müssen keine Autogramme besorgen... Ich glaube, Melli mag die Schwestern sowieso nicht mehr...". Suzette drückte ihr den Zettel mit der Adresse ihrer Enkelin wieder in die Hand, zählte ihr Geld ab, legte es auf den Tresen, vor die noch immer schockierte Myra Rice, griff ihre Einkaufstüten und verließ ohne einen Gruß den Laden.

Sie fühlte keine Wut, keine Scham. Es kam ihr natürlich vor, dass die Menschen so auf ihren Namen reagierten. Sie wussten es ja nicht besser.

Wieder war es ein wunderschöner, wenn auch eisiger Tag. Suzette wusste, dass sie so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss zurück kommen sollte um ein Auge auf Potter zu werfen, doch sie beschloss, noch ein bisschen zu bummeln. Kaum hatte sie das Dorf verlassen, flatterte auch schon den struppige Rabe auf ihre Schulter und keckerte in ihr Ohr. Suzette kicherte über seine Geschichte, zuckte ein wenig mit der Schulter und der Vogel hob gespielt erschrocken ein paar Meter ab, bevor er sich wieder auf dem Mädchen niederließ.

Suzette ließ die vollgestopften Taschen auf die Wiese fallen und hockte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden. Sie saß auf einem Hügel etwas abseits der sogenannten heulenden Hütte. Von hier aus hatte man einen herrlichen Ausblick nach unten auf das Dorf im Tal. Hinter hier lag der verbotene Wald, dunkel und gefährlich, wie zum Kontrast.

Als wäre es Sommer, legte Suzette sich mit dem Rücken ins knirschende, weil gefrorene Gras und atmete tief die frische, klare Luft ein.

Kaum eine Wolke war am Himmel zu erkennen und doch hatte die Sonne nicht mal genug Kraft um den Reif auf der Wiese aufzutauen.

„In London ist es jetzt bestimmt noch wärmer.", sagte Suzette zu Pip. Der sprang aufgeregt um sie herum und krähte, als wolle er Aufmerksamkeit provozieren, was Suzette aber gekonnt zu ignorieren wusste.

„Penny hat sich bestimmt schon mit der neusten Herbst-Winter-Mode eingedeckt.", mutmaßte Suzette und dachte ein wenig wehmütig daran, dass sie jetzt, wie noch vor ein paar Tagen, vollkommen verantwortungslos in den Tag hinein hätte leben können. Sie hätte hier und da einen Gelegenheitsjob angenommen, ihn mit ein paar Blinzlern erledigt und den Rest der Woche gut bezahlte Freizeit gehabt. „Und dabei kann Penny mit ihrer Figur diesen modische Zeug absolut nicht anziehen!", sagte Suzette zu Pip und lachte. „Ein kleines, dickes Mädchen in kniehohen Stiefeln...", sie grinste und der Rabe keckerte ebenfalls gehässig, „Sie sieht wirklich aus wie ein Gnom...", sagte Suzette, „... mit dieser schrecklichen Brille und den dreckig-blonden Locken... und den schiefen Vorderzähnen...". Suzette atmete tief als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sehr sie ihr unbeschwertes Leben bei Penny vermisste, „Und sie fand meine Tätowierung cool...", sie grinst, aber viel schwermütiger als zuvor. „Vielleicht ist der Naive, am Ende doch der glücklichere...", sagte Suzette abschließend sehr leise.

Schnell fand sie in die Zaubererwelt-Realität zurück und kramte in einer der Tüten, die rechts und links neben ihr auf der Erde lagen nach dem Synästhesium. Sie fand es und drehte es ein wenig in den Händen herum. Es handelte sich um eine perfekte schwarze, scheinbar metallene Kugel, ohne jede Öffnung oder Hinweis darauf wie sie zu benutzen war.

Mit einem sportlichen Schwung setzte sich Suzette aufrecht hin, damit sie das Ding genauer betrachten konnte. Sie tippte es mit einem Finger an, so wie es andere Zauberer mit ihrem Zauberstab getan hätten. Nichts geschah.

Dann hielt Suzette sich die fußballgroße Kugel an den Mund und begann etwas zu singen, einen beliebigen Teil, eines beliebigen Liedes, das ihr urplötzlich glasklar im Kopf vorschwebte

„You must go must flee

For they will hunt you down

You and your unborn seed

In all of Gaul is there safety?

Les Saint Marie de la Mer

You will dance the ring

Marys of the Sea

The lost bride weeps

Les Saint Marie de la Mer

We will dance your ring..."

Und noch während sie mehr hauchte als sang, erstrahlte die Kugel erst in leuchtend warmen Gelb, dann in rot und violett, schließlich wurde sie wieder kalt und schwarz. Suzette drehte sich um und erschrak, als sie die Silhouette von Alastor Moody durch den Wald hinter ihr auf sich zu kommen sah.

„So vergeuden sie also ihre Zeit!", rief er ihr entgegen, „Ich habe mit ihnen zu reden!". Suzette rollte die Augen. Jetzt war sie gerade am entspannen!

„Bitte!", rief Suzette laut und ungeduldig.

Moody stand nun über ihr, Suzette war nicht für ihn aufgestanden: „Halten sie sich fern von Potter! Ich ertrage Personen wie sie nicht und will nicht, dass der Junge in ihren schlechten Einfluss gerät.".

„Es liegt nicht an ihnen zu entscheiden...", begann Suzette selbstsicher doch Moody unterbrach sie mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton: „Es liegt nicht an ihnen sich zu widersetzen! Wie schnell glauben sie, könnte ich sie nach Askaban bringen? Sie spionieren mir hinterher! Ich rate ihnen das zu unterlassen!". Suzettes Blick verfinsterte sich, doch sie wagte nicht etwas zu entgegnen. „Wenn ich etwas hasse, dann Todesser, die ihrer Strafe entgangen sind!". „Na dann haben sie sich ja das falschen Schuljahr ausgesucht.", meinte Suzette und grinste bitter.

„Halten sie sich zurück! Ich beobachte sie! Es mag sein, dass Dumbledore ihnen vertraut, so wie er jedem Lügner vertraut, aber mir machen sie nichts vor!". Suzette zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Ich bin nicht auf Dumbledores Vertrauen angewiesen!".

„Aber vielleicht Professor Snape...", fing Moody an und verzog das Gesicht zu einem missmutigen Grienen.

„Wollen sie mich erpressen?", endlich stand Suzette auf und blickte in das übergroße magische Auge des Auror, welches ungewöhnlich reglos auf ihr ruhte.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, brächte man sie beide eher heute als morgen in eine Zelle nach Askaban. Aber da ich mich im Gegensatz zu ihnen an Gesetze halten muss, werde ich sie beobachten!", das Auge zitterte etwas in seiner Höhle und Suzette überkam ein eiskalter Ekel, dass sie würgen musste.

„War's das?", fragte Suzette mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Moody kniff sein normales Auge zusammen und mahnte nochmals: „Halten sie sich fern von Potter!" und in diesem Moment kam es ihr seltsam vor, dass Moody sich allein um Potter Sorgen machte.

Suzettes gute Laune war dahin und erst als Moody schon minutenlang nicht mehr zu sehen war, rührte sie sich wieder, griff ihre Einkaufstaschen, stopfte das Synästhesium grob in eine und stapfte dem Fußweg zwischen Hogsmeade und dem Schloss entgegen. Der Rabe flatterte hinter ihr her, wagte es aber nicht sich auf Suzettes Schulter niederzulassen oder auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben.

Suzette ging nicht durch den verbotenen Wald um eine weitere Begegnung mit Mad-Eye zu verhindern. Sie nahm den offiziellen Weg zum Haupteingang des Schlosses.

Sie war wütend, genau richtig um zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Ihre Tüten stellte sie in ihrem Zimmer in den Kerkern ab und ging stapfte schließlich all die unendlichen Stufen nach oben, bis sie vor dem marmornen Wasserspeier stand und ihm das Passwort zu blökte: „Zitronen-Parfait". Der Durchgang öffnete sich und Suzette stieg weiteres 45 Stufen hinauf, bis sie vor dem Turmzimmer des Direktors stand, anklopfte und hereingebeten wurde.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Pergament, als er Suzette verschmitzt durch die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille ansah: „Miss Suzette?", sagte er freundlich.

„Ich würde gerne über den Weihnachtsball sprechen.", erklärte Suzette immer noch in Rage über Moody.

„Bitte setzten sie sich!", sagte Dumbledore um eine wenig die Spannung aus Suzettes Besuch zu nehmen. Sie setzte sich dem Schulleiter gegenüber.

„Ich war in Hogsmeade und habe...", fing Suzette an. „Ja ja! Ich lasse ihnen da ganz freie Hand.", beruhigte sie Dumbledore.

„Sie wollen die Schwestern den Schicksals engagieren?", fragte Suzette daraufhin. „Es sind alles ehemalige Schüler von mir, ich denke, dass sie mir einen guten Preis machen werden.", überlegte Dumbledore.

„Ich frage mich, ob wir denn nicht eine andere Gruppe bekommen könnten.", sagte Suzette vorsichtig.

„Sie mögen diese Band nicht?", fragte Dumbledore amüsiert.

„Sehen sie, ich haben lange bei Muggeln gelebt und musste feststellen, dass Zauberer einfach kein Händchen für Musik haben. Vielleicht weil Muggel sich für alles so sehr anstrengen müssen... Worauf ich hinaus will, ist, dass wir vielleicht eine...".

„Suzette! Wir können keine Muggel-Musikgruppe auf das Schloss holen! Seien sie vernünftig!".

„Man könnte sie mit Gedächtniszaubern...".

„Nein, Suzette! Gedächtniszauber gehen nur allzu gerne daneben und sind im Grunde nur bei Notfällen anzuwenden. Das geht nun wirklich nicht!".

Suzette sah es ein, aber sie hatte auch zu keinem Zeitpunkt damit gerechnet, das zu bekommen, was sie wollte.

„Sie haben Recht Suzette!", fing Dumbledore wieder an und Suzette sah den alten Mann unverständig an. „Sie haben ganz richtig beobachtet. Muggel müssen sich sehr viel mehr anstrengen. Kunst ist auch eine Art von Magie, etwas, das bei uns Zauberern etwas zu kurz kommt, da wir es gewohnt sind, alles sehr einfach erreichen zu können. Ich denke ich erzähle ihnen nichts neuen, wenn ich erkläre, dass die Dunklen Künste selbst nichts weiter als Auswüchse der menschlichen Kreativität der Gegenwart sind.".

„Die Zauberei, die an dieser Schule gelehrt wird bewegt sich auf ausgetretenen Pfaden.", bemerkte Suzette.

„Sie ist sicher!", entgegnete Dumbledore, „Menschen wie ihnen natürlich viel zu langweilig!", Suzette konnte aus seinem Blick nicht deuten ob er verständig oder abschätzig lächelte.

„Die Dunklen Künste sind nicht zwingen schlecht.", erklärte Suzette schließlich. „Es kommt auf den Zauberer an.", gab Dumbledore ihr Recht.

„Es ist und bleibt einen Kunst!", beharrte Suzette und Dumbledore nickte etwas wiederwillig. „Wenn dabei nicht so viele schlechte, grausame Zauber wären!", fing Dumbledore wieder an und tat so, als hielte er Suzette für dämlich.

„Es sind junge Zauber!", sagte Suzette.

„Genug jetzt!", sagte der Schulleiter bestimmt, „Es ist jetzt nicht an der Zeit über die Entstehung von Flüchen zu diskutieren! Das können wir ein andern Mal. Warum sind sie wirklich zu mit gekommen?".

Suzette atmete tief und entschied sich, Dumbledore nichts von Moodys Drohung zu erzählen.

„Nichts. Das war's!", sie stand auf und sah noch einmal in das skeptische Gesicht des Schulleiters.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Die Dunklen Künste

„Suzette?", fragte Dumbledore, als sie die Tür schon hinter sich zu machen wollte, „Ich habe eine Bitte an sie.". Noch eine, dachte Suzette, drehte sich aber höflich um, um sich die Bitte anzuhören.

„Ich möchte, dass sie am Montag Professor Moodys Unterricht in der vierten Klasse übernehmen!".

Damit hatte sich nicht gerechnet, sie musste kurz überlegen, wie sie sich fühlen sollte, gab dann aber für sich selbst zu, dass sie sich geschmeichelt fühlen durfte.

„Ich möchte, dass sie den Schülern etwas generelles über die Dunklen Künste erzählen, damit sie sich ein Bild von der Sache machen können, gegen die sie sich verteidigen lernen sollen. Sie hatten leider nicht das Glück in den letzten Jahren gute Lehrer für dieses Fach zu haben und auch Moody geht meiner Meinung nach ein wenig zu steif an die Sache heran. Und wer könnte die Flexibilität dieser Künste besser erklären als jemand, der die Dunkeln Künste ernsthaft studiert hat?".

„Warum fragen sie nicht Professor Snape?", fragte Suzette etwas verdutzt.

„Er hat zu besagter Zeit leider Unterricht in Zaubertränke bei den Erstklässern zu halten.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem neckischen Blinzeln, „Und laut ihm, sind das dir dümmsten Klötze, die er seit Jahren unterrichten musste. Sie brauchen also jede Stunde.", Dumbledore blinzelte wieder und lächelte, als wolle er Suzette beruhigen.

„Und Professor Moody war damit einverstanden?", Suzette blieb ungläubig. „Nun, ich bin und bleibe der Schulleiter an dieser Schule. Hin und wieder muss ich meine Autorität spielen lassen.".

Suzette rollte die Augen und Dumbledore wusste wieso.

Suzette hatte keine Probleme damit vor einer Klasse zu stehen und zu reden. Viel größere Probleme hatte sie damit vor einer Klasse zu zaubern. Glücklicherweise, sollte sie den Schülern nur etwas über die Theorie und die Geschichte der Dunklen Künste erzählen. Sie hätte den Unterricht anschaulich mit vielen Explosionen und Mysterien gestalten können, doch sie wollte Moody nicht verärgern und beschloss sich auf einen Vortrag zu beschränken.

Die Schüler aller vier Häuser aus der vierten Klassenstufe drängte sich in dem engen Klassenraum, als Suzette am Montag Morgen etwas verspätet den Raum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste betrat. Zu ihrem Erschrecken erblickte sie in der letzten Bank den grimmig dreinblickenden Mad-Eye Moody, der sich Notizen machte und just in diesem Moment aufschrieb, dass Suzette zu spät dran war, als sie durch die Tür trat.

Es missfiel Suzette derart kontrolliert zu werden. Das konnte nur wieder eine von Dumbledores Schikanen sein.

Gerade als sie der etwas verschüchtert vor ihr sitzenden Klasse einen Guten Morgen wünschen wollte, wurde sie durch die sich öffnende Tür unterbrochen. Hereintrat ein Hufflepuff der ersten Klasse, ein bleicher, schmächtiger Junge mit Hasenzähnen, der fast unhörbar in den Raum hauchte, dass Professor Snape dringend mit Professor Moody reden und dieser sofort mitkommen müsse.

Suzette kicherte in sie hinein, als Moody den Raum mit einem bitterbösen Blick verließ. Die Schüler fühlten sich sofort um einiges unwohler, während Suzette endlich ungehemmt „Guten Morgen!", sagen konnte.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich nach der Anweisung von letzterer in die erste Reihe gesetzt, um auch bei einem lautem Umfeld in einem überfüllten Raum so viel wie möglich mitzubekommen. Sowohl Harry als auch Ron war es unangenehm so weit vorne zu sitzen und sich den bohrenden Blicken des seltsamen Mädchens auszusetzen. Als dann auch noch Moody, ausgerechnet auf Snapes Wunsch hin, den Klassenraum verließ fing auf Hermine an, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir von der war lernen sollten!", flüsterte Ron auf einmal.

„Die kriegt ja noch nicht mal einfachste Zauber unfallfrei über die Bühne.", raunte Malfoy am anderen Ende das Raumes zu ein paar anderen Slytherins, die sich jedoch nicht so sehr von Malfoy mitreißen ließen, wie dieser es von seinen Hausgenossen gewohnt war. „Aber vergiss nicht, Draco, sie zaubert ohne Formel und ohne Stab! Wenn dann mal eine Tür...", Draco winkte ab und rümpfte verächtlich die Nase: „Sie ist ein Schlammblut! Und wir alle wissen, dass die's nicht draufhaben...".

Plötzlich verschluckte jeder, der gerade dabei war etwas zu sagen sein Wort und brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Suzette hatte einen Stummheitsfluch auf sie gelegt. Sie grinste triumphal und konnte beginnen: „Ich werde den Fluch wieder von ihnen nehmen. Aber nur so lange bis einer von ihnen dazwischenschwätzt! Damit hätten sie im übrigen ihre Möglichkeit vertan etwas nachzufragen, falls sie etwas nicht verstehen!".

Einige Schüler griffen sich an den Hals und probierten schockiert dreinblickend kaum hörbar ihre Stimmen aus, bevor sie ehrfurcht- und angstvoll nach vorne schauten, wo Suzette sich im Schneidersitz auf das Lehrerpult gesetzt hatte: „Ich bin hier um mit ihnen einen Exkurs in die Ursprünge und die Philosophie der Dunklen Künste zu unternehmen. Der Schulleiter möchte das, damit sie wissen, was das für Künste sind, gegen die sie sich verteidigen lernen, damit sein ein Verständnis dafür erlangen, was Zauberei im Grunde bedeutet.". Sie machte eine Pause, um das Gesagte wirken zu lassen.

„Wie sie sicherlich glauben gelernt zu haben gliedert sich die Zauberkunst in schwarze und weiße Magie. Ich möchte sie bitten diese Kategorien zu vergessen! Sie sind nicht nur ungenau, sondern auch völlig falsch!". Etwa einhundert Paar große, verständnislose Augen starrten sie stumm und verblüfft an. Harry blickte wütend, wollte die etwa die Dunklen Künste auf eine Ebene mit reinen Zaubern stellen, sie mir ihnen mischen?

„Wir wissen nicht genau, woher unsere Magie stammt. Sie ist eine natürliche Kraft, die man entweder hat oder nicht, doch aus was sie besteht oder wie sie sich entwickelt hat, wissen wir nicht. Genau so wenig wissen wir, wo all die ganzen Zauber kommen, die wir täglich anwenden und wie die Magie kultiviert wurde. Wir kennen nicht ihre Urheber, wir kennen nicht ihren Ursprung und doch vertrauen wir den alten Formeln. Wir haben so lange mit ihnen gearbeitet, dass wir glauben, sie zu beherrschen und so halten wir sie für ungefährlich. Ihr könnte mir folgen?". Die Klasse starrte stumm.

„Nehmen wir zum Beispiel einen kleinen Schwebezauber, den Wingardium Leviosa. Er ist uralt und keiner weiß mehr, wer ihn gefunden oder erfunden hat. Das ist der einziger Grund, warum wir ihn zur ungefährlichen, „weißen" Magie zählen. Wir glauben ihn zu kennen. Die sogenannte „schwarze" Magie hingegen bezeichnet nichts weiter als jüngere, unerforschte Zauber, die uns zunächst noch unheimlich sind.".

Harry hob die Hand, Suzette rief ihn auf. „Wollen sie uns damit sagen, dass es im Grunde keine schlechten Zauber gibt? Die Dunklen Künste töten Menschen. Man sollte nicht so sachlich von solch ekelerregenden Dingen sprechen!".

Suzette hob die rechte Augenbraue und ein paar Hufflepuffs in der letzten Reihen gingen vorsichtshalber in Deckung. „Gibt es schlechte Menschen? Gibt es schlechtes Essen? Gibt es schlechtes Wetter?", fragte Suzette, „Alles ist eine Frage der Perspektive. Zaubersprüche sind weder gut noch schlecht! Nichts ist nur gut oder nur schlecht! Alles befindet sich in einem Gleichgewicht und es ist eine Kunst dieses zu halten, Potter. Es gibst Eigenschaften wie „gut" und „schlecht" nicht. Worauf ich ursprünglich hinaus wollte ist, dass die Zauberformeln, so wie wir sie kennen einst gefunden, erfunden wurden, nur von wem wissen wir nicht mehr. Zauberspruch bleibt Zauberspruch und zutiefst menschlich. Menschlichen Ursprungs.".

Harry sah nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort aus, aber Suzette entschied sich, erst mal weiter zu machen: „Die Dunklen Künste sind tatsächlich „Kunst". Zauberkunst. Es handelt sich um die Kunst eigene Zauberformel, eigene Flüche, eigene Hexereien zu finden. Diese sind zunächst einzigartig, unbekannt und natürlich deshalb als gefährlich anzusehen, denn wie soll man sich gegen etwas verteidigen, das man nicht kennt? Zauberer, die ihre eigenen Formeln entwickeln können, sind oft die einzigen, die den entsprechenden Gegenfluch kennen und nicht wenige Gegenflüche zu gefährlichen Zaubereien sind uns verloren gegangen, weil sich zu wenige Leute mit dem Studium jüngerer Magie zu beschäftigen wagen.".

Hermine rief dazwischen ohne sich zu melden: „Wie kommt es, dass man die Dunklen Künste dann immer mit Todesflüchen und Terror in Verbindung bringt?".

Suzette lächelte gequält: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Dazwischenschätzen! Um über die Inhalte von Zauberformeln zu sprechen, müsste man eine Grundsatzdiskussion über die Philosophie des menschlichen Moral führen. Doch sie müssen sehen, dass Zauberei, wie ich bereits erwähnte ein Wechselspiel mit dem Gleichgewicht ist. Zu jedem verletzenden Fluch gibt es einen heilenden Zauber, oder anders herum: Zu jedem Heilzauber gibt es einen, der euch verletzt.".

„Was ist mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen?", fragte Neville Longbottom schließlich in die Klasse.

Suzette lächelte schwach: „Noch Mal zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Der Cruciatus-, der Imperiusfluch und schließlich Avada Kedavra bilden die Ausnahme. Sie bringen die Zauberkunst aus dem Gleichgewicht, deshalb sind sie verboten. Wir kennen bis heute keine Gegenflüche. Es mag damit zusammenhängen, dass es kein moralische Gegenteil zu Mord, vorsätzlicher Folter und Inbesitznahme des Geistes gibt. Obwohl... das stimmt nicht ganz... Es gibt ein moralisches Gegenteil, aber es ist kein magisches, keines, das man aus seinem Zauberstab quetschen kann. Viel wertvoller und viel mächtiger!". Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Um diesen Flüchen entgegenzutreten bedarf es mehr als einem menschlichen Geist, es bedarf Seele! Alles in allem sind es unmenschliche Flüche!".

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille im Klassenraum, dann meldete sich Draco Malfoy: „Wie erfindet mal Zauberformeln?".

Suzette befand, dass diese Frage keine Beleidigung darstellte und entschied sich, sie zu beantworten: „Es ist Kunst. Es ist die einzige Herausforderung, der sich ein Zauberer stellen kann, bei der sein Bücherwissen ihm nichts nützt. Es kommt allein auf das Talent des Zauberers an, die Kreativität, den Willen und die Geduld. Wir wissen wie gesagt nicht genau woher die Magie an sich kommt und wie man sie kontrollieren lernte, aber der Finden neuer Formeln hat sehr viel mit einem natürlichen Umgang mit Magie, der ursprünglichen Rohform von Magie zu tun. Man muss experimentieren. Streng genommen sind die Weasley-Zwillinge schwarze Magier, wenn sie Nugat herstellen, der Nasenbluten hervorruft. Man bewegt sich einfach abseits der ausreichend bekannten Magie und probiert Dinge aus.".

Malfoy tuschelte etwas zu Goyle, der neben ihm saß und beider kicherten, was Suzette aber bei all den Gesichtern, die auf sie gerichtet waren übersah.

„Wie müssen sie sich jetzt also verteidigen, wenn solche, ihnen unbekannte Flüche in feindlicher Absicht entgegen geschleudert werden?", sie machte eine Pause und sprach dann weiter: „Sie müssen flexibel bleiben. Wie beim Erarbeiten neuer Formeln müssen sie sich auf ihrer Intuition verlassen. Mehr kann ich ihnen an dieser Stelle nicht sagen, denn ich bin nicht Lehrerin für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste. Lassen sie sich das von Professor Moody erklären!".

„Die Stunde war gänzlich unnötig!", befand Ron, als es zur Pause geläutet hatte und sie den Klassenraum verlassen hatten. Harry blickte düster: „Stimmt! Ich brauch niemanden, der mir erzählt, dass die Dunkeln Künste in Wirklichkeit was Supertolles und Menschliches sind! Sie töten Menschen! Und was sollte der ganze Kram über die Entstehung der Magie? Und das von jemandem der selbst seine Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle hat!". „Och... ich fand's ganz interessant.", meinte Hermine, „Obwohl ich schon so einiges darüber gelesen hab, wie die Zauberei kultiviert wurde. Für alle, die das nicht haben, war es bestimmt aufschlussreich, denke ich mir.".

Etwas abseits standen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, die sich über irgendetwas diebisch freuten.

Noch am selben Nachmittag fand Suzette sich in Minerva McGonagalls Büro wieder: „Ist es wahr, was Malfoy mir da erzählt hat? Haben sie die Klasse mit einem Stummheitsfluch belegt?". „Ja.", erklärte Suzette und versuchte nicht kleinlaut, sondern möglichst stolz zu klingen. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich es nicht wünsche, dass sie, ausgerechnet sie, hier Schüler verzaubern! Ich bin die stellvertretende Direktorin und als solchen trage ich die Verantwortung für das Wohlergehen jeder Menge Schüler. Ich kann nicht dulden, das dieses von jemandem ihnen gefährdet wird! Sie werden so etwas in Zukunft unterlassen! Ich habe den Schulleiter bereits unterrichtet. Er wird die Angelegenheit prüfen.".

„Die Schüler haben sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt in Gefahr befunden.", wand Suzette ein.

„Plappern sie ihrem Mentor eigentlich alles nach? Im Gegensatz zu ihnen hat Professor Snape jedoch Erfahrung und das nötige Geschick um Menschen kurzzeitig mit einem Fluch zu belegen!".

Suzette blickte bitter zu ihren Füßen, bevor sie auf- und blitzschnell in Minerva McGonagalls Augen schaute: „Leiten sie nur in die Wege, was sie nicht lassen können! Ich habe nichts zu verlieren! Sie machen mir keine Angst damit!". Einen Augenblick lang schien McGonagall konsterniert zu sein, dann fing sie sich wieder: „Wenn sie der Ansicht sind, verstehe ich nicht, warum man ihnen überhaupt noch eine Chance gegeben hat.".

Suzette stand auf und ging aus dem Büro ohne zu wissen, was sie fühlen sollte.

Es folgte eine weitere Unterredung in Dumbledores Büro, doch der sprach den Stummheitsfluch kaum an, befand die Angelegenheit für nicht der Rede wert und blinzelte Suzette zu, was diese zunächst ignorierte. „Warum sind sie neulich wirklich zu mir gekommen?", fragte er.

„Wegen der Band am Weihnachtsball, wie ich schon sagte.", erwiderte Suzette und um auf das ständige freundlich-einschleimende Blinzeln zu sprechen zu kommen sagte sie: „Ich brauch ihren Schutz nicht, wenn man glaubt, man müsse mich erneut von der Schule verweisen, dann müssen sie mich nicht decken!". Dumbledore ging nicht darauf ein. „Ich brauch auch ihre ständigen Anbiederungsversuche nicht. Ich denke nach diesem Jahr hier sollten wir quitt sein. Ich erledige meine Aufgabe und sie erledigen ihren Teil der Abmachung. Dann brauch keiner mehr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, oder zumindest sie nicht!".

Dumbledore schien erstaunt über so offene und ehrliche Worte und er lächelte: „Wir werden sehen! Jetzt ist es noch nicht an der Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, welche Schuld wir nächstes Jahr mit uns tragen müssen.".

Suzette drehte sich um und ging.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Der Weihnachtsball

Am Abend nach dem Nachsitzen saß Suzette wieder in Snapes Tränkeküche und die beiden schlürften ihren Beruhigungstrank. Suzette war gut gelaunt. Sie hockte auf Snapes Schreibpult und ließ ihre Beine baumeln, als sie scheinbar träumerisch auf dem Dunstabzugsfenster starrte. Snape sog genüsslich die Dämpfe, die aus seinem Kessel erstiegen ein. Das! Das allein machte ihn glücklich!

„Hey!", brach Suzette das Schweigen, „Danke, dass du mir Moody vom Hals gehalten hast!".

Snape blickte auf und grinste gemein: „Der war vielleicht angepisst! Aber um ehrlich zu sein, es war Dumbledores Wunsch. Tatsächlich hätte ich alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt mit diesen saudämlichen Erstklässlern. Der Schulleiter wollte nicht, dass Moody dabei ist, wenn du deine Stunde hältst.".

Suzette stutzte, ließ sich aber ihrer gute Laune nicht vermiesen.

„Das mit dem Stummheitsfluch war übrigens großartig! Warum bin ich da noch nicht draufgekommen?".

„McGonagall war nicht gerade begeistert.", erwähnte Suzette. „Weil sie keine Ahnung hat, wie Magie funktioniert! Sie kennt nur die Ergebnisse und nicht den Prozess.", meinte Snape, aber er schien sich das selbst nicht abzunehmen.

Suzette lächelte, obwohl sie die Lüge hinter der Nettigkeit sehr wohl erkannte. Minerva McGonagall war eine begnadete Hexe und Suzette hatte keine Hemmungen das zuzugeben.

„Was machen deine Studien im Animagi-Bereich?", fragte Snape und verdunkelte damit Suzettes fröhliches Gesicht.

„Ein paar ruppige Federn am Hinterkopf.", erklärte sie nüchtern.

„Na ja. Die meisten Schüler müssen sich an dieser Schuler permanent anstrengen. Du bist verwöhnt und faul! Da hat Minerva schon recht.".

„Ist das so untypisch für eine Hexe? Dass sie verwöhnt von ihren eigenen Kräften ist? Man sollte wieder mehr Ehrfurcht vor der magischen Gabe haben.".

„Wie lange hast du eigentlich bei den Muggeln gelebt?", fragte Snape schnippisch. „Vier Jahr fast, seit ich... und davor eben seit ich denken kann.", sagte Suzette, „Man lernt es zu schätzen.".

„Nur das Anstrengen...", wollte Snape anfangen, aber Suzette kam ihm zuvor: „Wie soll ich mich im Bezug auf das Zaubern anstrengen, wenn ich weder Zauberstab, noch Literatur, noch Austauschmöglichkeiten mit anderen Hexen und Zauberern habe? Wenn ich die ganze Zeit mit dem Gedanken lebe, dass ein einziger unkontrollierten Wimpernschlag meinen Gegenüber zerfleischen könnte? Severus, du musst dich anpassen, nicht abgrenzen! Ausgegrenzt war ich in dieser Gesellschaft lange genug! Ich hatte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht das Bedürfnis meine Zauberei an die große Glocke zu hängen!".

„Und? Was hast du von den Muggeln gelernt?", fragte Snape, als wolle er noch tiefer in eine gerade frisch aufgerissenen Wunde herumstochern. „Wie man Probleme löst!", erklärte Suzette knapp.

„Wie man sich was einfallen lässt, wenn die Situation aussichtslos erscheint!", sagte sie weiter, „Kreativität, Sev! Niemals aufgeben, wenn etwas ausweglos erscheint! Die kleinen Dinge schätzen, bewerten lernen! Schönheit!".

Snape blickte etwas geringschätzig, aber nicht ungläubig: „Was nützt dir Schönheit?", fragte er schließlich.

„Och...", machte Suzette, „Ein kleines Steckenpferdchen von mir. Schönheit...".

Die Tage vergingen. Es wurde immer kälter und irgendwann fiel der erste Schnee und als es soweit war, schien es, als habe die erste Flocke die Schleusen für eklige Winterstürme in Serie geöffnet. Niemand ging mehr freiwillig vor die Tür, das Nachsitzen war auf Grund allgemeiner Langeweile im Schloss allabendlich gut besucht. Die Wochenenden in Hogsmeade fielen witterungsbedingt aus, was Suzette nur entgegen kam, denn sie hatte keine Lust Potter und seinen Freunden unten im Dorf hinterher zu spionieren, wo sie dort doch als Persona Non Grata galt.

Potter ließ sich selten auf den Fluren blicken, er schien sich endlich um die Lösung des Geheimnisses des Dracheneis zu kümmern oder sich eine Partnerin für den Weihnachtsball zu suchen.

Suzette war es egal, solange der Junge sich im Innern des Schlosses befand, hielt sie ihn für sicher.

Die Weihnachtsferien kamen, doch das Schloss leerte sich kaum. Alle wollten beim Weihnachtsball dabei sein und wer noch nicht in der dritten Klasse war, wollte eingeladen werden. In den letzten beiden Wochen vor dem Fest ging alles drunter und drüber. Snape konfiszierte verbotene Liebestränke und in Suzettes Nachsitzraum drängten sich Zweitklässlerinnen, die sich Victor Krum etwas zu aufdringlich genähert hatten. Eigentlich gab es in den Ferien kein Nachsitzen, aber die allgemeine Aufregung, der Überschwang und selbstgefällige Übertreten von Schulregeln zwang die Lehrer und auch den armen Hausmeister, Leidtragender des Lärms der nächtlich auf den Fluren herumstreunenden Mädchen, dazu einige Exempel zu statuieren.

Es kristallisierte sich heraus, dass der beliebtest Hogwarts-Schüler derzeit Cedric Diggory sein musste. Überall in den Gängen hörte man Mädchen über ihn tuscheln. Er und Cho Chang, hieß es, seien ein Paar und Potter hätte ein Auge auf sie geworfen.

Suzette fiel derlei Gespräch gehörig auf die Nerven. Sie war froh, dass die Schüler einen großen Bogen um sie machten und die Lehrer nicht so niveaulos über andere sprachen. Sie hatte ohnehin allerhand zu tun, den Hauselfen Instruktionen zu geben, den Ball zu planen.

Und plötzlich war Weihnachten. Suzette bekam von Penny, die sich ihre Eulenantwort bis jetzt aufgespart hatte, einen herzlichen Brief und einen Gutschein für ein Kleidergeschäft. Mehr hatte nicht um das Bein des Waldkauz gepasst. Penny schrieb einige belanglose Zeilen, die Suzette dennoch sehnsuchtsvoll an ihr Dachgeschosszimmer denken ließen. Wenn sie wiederkäme hätte man sich sicher viel zu erzählen, schrieb sie. Suzette zweifelte.

Sie schrieb ihr nur kurz zurück, bedankte sich und versprach ein angemessenes Geschenk, wenn sie zurückkäme. In der Zaubererwelt gab es so wenige Dinge mit denen Muggel etwas anfangen konnten.

Suzettes Pflegefamilie, die Smiths, wussten nicht mal, dass Suzette in Hogwarts war und so hatte sie von dort keinerlei Geschenke zu erwarten. Sie sandte ihnen jedoch eine Eule mit einer anonymen Grußkarte. Sie würden schon wissen, von wem sie kam...

Im gegenseitigen Einverständnis schenkten sich Severus und Suzette nichts, verbrachten aber den heiligen Abend gemeinsam bei einem Glas Wein und Muggel-Musik, die Suzette ausgewählt hatte.

Im Schloss herrschte festliche Stimmung. Schüler liefen mit strahlenden Gesichtern von den Gemeinschafträumen zur Eulerei und wieder zurück, präsentierten stolz neue magische Instrumente, Kleidung und verschenkten hausgemachte Plätzchen. Die Weasleys trugen an allen Feiertagen ihre neuen Strickpullis zu Schau und die Hauselfen übertrafen sich selbst bei jedem Festessen, dass sie auf die Tische brachten.

Der Weihnachtsball fand am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag statt. Suzette hatte viel um die Ohren, wollte, dass die Dekoration perfekt aussah, verlor hin und wieder die Geduld mit einem armen Hauselfen, und achtete penibel auf die optimale Ausrichtung des Synästhesiums. Sie baute an einem Ende der großen Halle die Bühne für die Schwestern des Schicksals auf, arrangierte die Akustik, entschied sich für große runde Tische, statt die Schüler wie üblich nach Häusern zu trennen und zauberte an die Decke das Bild einer rotglühenden Abenddämmerung, obwohl es draußen unwirtlich stürmte.

Gerade war sie mit allem fertig geworden und lief eilenden Schrittes in die Kerker, um sich selbst umzuziehen, da liefen ihr Ron und Harry über den Weg. Beide hatte schon ihre Festumhänge angezogen und blickten ziemlich fehl am Platze und vor allem fehl in diesen Klamotten.

„Weasley!", schnarrte Suzette, als sie vor den beiden stehen blieb, „Fünf Punkte Abzug wegen abscheulichen Geschmacks!".

Harry begann sofort zu protestieren, doch das Mädchen würdigte ihn gerade mal eines eiskalten Blicks: „Ich sehe sie in einer halben Stunde im Nachsitzraum, Rotschopf!". Sie ging weiter, die Treppen nach unten zu den Kerkern Slytherins.

Es war die Wahrheit: Rons Festumhang war eine Katastrophe, aber er konnte nichts dafür. Seine Familie konnte sich einfach keinen besseren leisten. Sicher! Er passte nicht, er war völlig unmodern und überhaupt geschmacklos. Er stand Ron auch überhaupt nicht, aber dafür Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen, fanden nicht nur Ron und Harry haarsträubend.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum im Gryffindor-Turm gab es böse Blicke, als Harry die Geschichte erzählte.

„Sie ist ungerecht wie Snape!", empörte sich ein Mädchen. „Gemeinheit!", rief ein anderes.

„Ich gehe mit dir zu Suzette!", entschied Harry, „Ich werde die mal zur Rede stellen! Sie hat kein Recht...".

„Aber mein Umhang ist wirklich ein Verbrechen...", meinte Ron kleinlaut, „Vielleicht sollte ich nicht...". „Und wie du da hingehen wirst! Das wird keine kleine Privatparty der Slytherins! Das hätten die wohl gerne!", sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?", wollte Ron wissen, um vom Thema und seinem scheußlichen Umhang abzulenken. „Hab sie ewig nicht gesehen.", gab Harry zu, beließ es aber dabei und griff das alte Thema wieder auf: „Du solltest dich beschweren gehen!", meinte er. „Ach lass mal... Sind ja nur fünf Punkte...".

Die beiden trollten sich in Richtung Kerker, Harry mit hochrotem, wütenden Kopf, Ron bleich wie der Tod.

Suzette saß schon auf ihrem Pult und wartete. Der Rabe saß erhaben auf ihrer Schulter und schaute die beiden Jungen an, als sie hereintraten ohne anzuklopfen.

Suzette trug ein halblanges, schwarzes, ärmellosen Abendkleid, hatte sich die Haare gekämmt und schwarzen Lidschatten, sowie dunklen Lippenstift aufgetragen, der ihre blasse Haut noch weißer erscheinen ließ. Ein paar schwarzer Samthandschuhe reichte ihr bis über die Ellenbogen. Um den Hals hing ein altes, bläulich schimmerndes Amulett.

Sie rümpfte etwas die Nase als sie Harry erblickte, schien aber nicht überrascht deswegen: „Fünf Punkte Abzug, Potter! Ich habe Weasley hergebeten, nichts sie!".

„Jetzt passen sie aber mal auf...", fing Harry an, doch er kam nicht weiter, denn Suzette drehte sich von ihm ab und wand sich Ron zu: „Hierher! Stellen sie sich hierher!".

Ron tat wie ihm gesagt und zitterte ein wenig als er im Halbdunkel vor einem großen, staubigen Spiegel stand.

Plötzlich strahlte ihn ein seltsames Licht an und er konnte sich in dem fast blinden Spiegel sehen: Ungekämmtes, feuerrotes Haar, unzählige Sommersprossen und dann dieser lächerliche Aufzug, halb zerrissen, weil er versucht hatte die Rüschen abzureißen, bevor er in den Nachsitzraum gegangen war!

Harry machte seiner Empörung wohl immer noch Luft, doch weder Ron noch Suzette kümmerten sich um ihn. Ron hatte Angst und Suzette konzentrierte sich: „Nicht bewegen, wenn sich kein grünes Gesicht wollen!", schnarrte sie, „Ja! Ich denke Grün ist ihre Farbe!" und ganz allmählich wurde der schäbige Umhang von einer grünlichen Farbe durchtränkt, bis der ganze Stoff leuchtend grün Rons Augen herrlich zur Geltung brachte.

„Drehen sie sich um!", schnauzte das Mädchen und die lächerlichen Rüschen wichen einem sauber abgestickten Saum, einigen Ornamenten und einem raffinierten Knopfarrangement. Mit einem Mal spürte Ron zudem einen seltsamen, warmen Luftzug über seinem Kopf: Seine Haare legte sich zu etwas, das man Frisur nennen konnte.

„Und jetzt raus hier, Cinderella!", sagte Suzette und lachte, weder freundlich noch gemein. Ron und Harry verließen den Raum langsam und vor Verwunderung kein Wort hervorbringend.

Als Harry und Ron, in Begleitung der Patil-Zwillinge, die große Halle zum Festmahl betraten waren sie spät dran. Die meisten Gäste waren schon da. Die Schüler von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang hatten sich zwischen die Hogwarts-Schüler gesellt. Die Schiedsrichter des Trimagischen Turniers, sowie die Lehrer saßen an einen eigenen Tisch, doch es fehlten noch Snape, Karkaroff, Suzette und McGonagall. Letztere kam allerdings recht bald auf Harry und Pavarti zu und zerrte sie von einem Schülertisch, an den sie sich gerade setzten wollten, zum Gastgebertisch, wo auch schon Fleur Delacour mit Roger Davis saß, sowie Cedric Diggory mit Cho Chang.

Als nächste erschien Suzette in der großen Halle. Sie blieb einen Moment am Ende des Raumes stehen und bewunderte ihr Werk. Das Licht war perfekt, die Atmosphäre war perfekt. Sie nickte anerkennend, sah an sich herunter und befand sich für würdig den festlichen Saal zu betreten.

Als sie an den Schülertischen vorbei kam, verstummten vor allem die Gryffindors kurzzeitig, ein paar Slytherins starrten wie blöde, doch Suzette zog nur abschätzig eine Augenbraue nach oben, was wiederum vor allem bei den Hufflepuffs zu panikartig verzogenen Gesichtern führte. Tatsächlich passierte aber nichts weiter als, dass einem extrem dämlich glotzenden Slytherin sein Glas mit Kürbissaft hinfiel und er sich bekleckerte.

Sie stieg die paar Stufen zum Gastgebertisch nach oben, wo sie sich nicht setzen konnte, ohne dass Dumbledore in einer – wie sie fand – gänzlich übertriebenen Art und Weise - allen am Tisch sitzenden kundtat, wie gelungen er die Gestaltung der Halle fand.

Profilierte er sich selbst gerade mit ihrem Werk, fragte sie sich, entschied aber dann, dass es im Moment und im Grunde egal war. Sie wusste, wann es Zeit war sich zu ärgern und jetzt war es Zeit zu feiern, sonst wäre die ganze Arbeit ohnehin umsonst gewesen. Umso mehr konnte sie genießen, als Mme Maxim ihr einen wahrhaftigen Blick für Farbe, Form und deren Kombination zugestand: „Fast schon auf französischem Niveau, ihr Sinn für Ästhetik!", befand sie.

Erneut spazierte ein Pärchen wie durch eine Promenade durch den Saal auf die Schülertische zu, wurde allerdings von Professor McGonagall abgefangen und zu den Lehrern und Schiedsrichtern gebracht. Es waren Victor Krum und Hermine Granger, die so einige Blicke auf sich zog. Sie hatte das Unmögliche geschafft! Sie hatte ihre Haar gebändigt, sodass sie lang und glatt und seidig um ihr Gesicht spielten. Sie trug ein schlichtes, hellblaues Kleid, welches ihr ausgezeichnet stand und dem Anlass entsprechend angemessen erschien. Angemessener jedenfalls als Pansy Parkinsons bonbon-rosanes Tüllgebilde, mit dem sie selbst Malfoy in Verlegenheit brachte.

Endlich betraten auch Snape und Karkaroff, scheinbar unabhängig voneinander den Raum und schritten auf die einzigen noch leeren Plätzen im ganzen Raum zu. Karkaroff versuchte Dumbledore im Vorbeigehen etwas zuzischen, was der jedoch gekonnt ignorierte. Snape nahm zwischen Suzette und Dumbledore Platz, als letzterer endlich aufstand, um das Festessen zu eröffnen.

Allen Beteiligen fiel auf, dass Professor Moody nicht anwesend war, dass man offensichtlich noch nicht mal mit ihm gerechnet hatte, denn es war kein Stuhl mehr frei. Harry fragte sich, ob er von Suzette nicht eingeladen worden war oder mit Absicht der Feier fern blieb. Andererseits, überlegte er, mit drei ehemaligen Todessern an einem Tisch zu speisen, wäre für einen Auror von Mad-Eyes Format eine Farce.

Traditionsgemäß mussten die Schul-Champions den Tanz eröffnen und man sah es Harry an, dass er nur widerwillig mit Pavarti auf die leere Tanzfläche schritt.

Die Schwestern des Schicksals begannen zu spielen und die vier Champions kamen sich offensichtlich alle recht dämlich vor, so allein zu tanzen und von allen angestarrt zu werden.

Beim zweiten Song endlich trauten sich noch andere Pärchen aufs Parkett, sodass es nicht auffiel, dass Harry sich von Pavarti trennte und lieber die Gesellschaft von Ron suchte, der seinerseits Padma Patil auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen ließ.

Suzette beobachtete die beiden genau, wie es ihre Aufgabe war, fand aber keinen Grund in irgendeiner Weise tätig zu werden, auch wenn sie das Verhalten der Jungen nicht besonders gentlemanlike fand. Die beiden sahen nicht glücklich aus. Ron warf seinerseits böse Blicke auf die Tanzfläche, wo er Victor Krum mit Hermine den Abend durchtanzen sah. Harry machte sich Sorgen um die zweite Aufgabe des Turniers und außerdem suchte er andauernd verhuschten Augenkontakt zu Cedric Diggory, der ihm zwar einen wertvollen Tipp gegeben, dann aber seine Wunschballpartnerin vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte. Wie einfach es war in die Gedankenwelt des Jungen einzudringen, dachte Suzette, als sie sich dabei erwischte, wie sie vor lauter Langeweile am Gastgebertisch, ihre Legilimentikkenntnisse an Potter ausprobierte. Der merkte allerdings nichts davon.

Der Abend klang aus ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Karkaroff sucht immer wieder die Nähe von Snape, der sich allerdings nicht beirren ließ und die Weinkarte etwas interessanter fand als Karkaroffs Gespräch über das weitere Verfahren, was das Dunkel Mal anging. Olympe Maxim und Hagrid sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Hagrid verließ die Feier gar schon unwahrscheinlich früh, während Olympe scheinbar nur Augen für den hübsch gestalteten Raum zu haben schien: „Miss Suzette, sie haben lange bei Muggeln gelebt! Das sieht man!". „Eigentlich ist es keine große Kunst Zauberer zu beeindrucken.", erklärte Suzette, „Wenn sie sich mal ankucken, wie die manchmal in der Öffentlichkeit rumlaufen...". „Wie wahr!", seufzte Olympe, „Sehen sie sich nur mal diesen Wildhüter an!".

Dumbledore lächelte überväterlich von oben herab in die tanzende Menge, was bei Suzette einen Brechreiz provozierte.

„Das ist ein Synästhesium nichts wahr?", fragte der Schulleiter interessiert, als der Saal plötzlich bei einem düsteren, langsamen Lied in ein dunkles Rot gehüllt war. „Nicht ganz billig...", sagte Suzette kleinlaut, doch der alte Mann lächelte unbeirrt zu ihr herüber. Wie falsch er war, dachte Suzette.

„Professor Moody hat mir davon erzählt.".

Sofort klappten Suzettes Augenbrauen wütend zusammen: „Was?". „Er sagte, sie haben ein Synästhesium gekauft und es schon mal ausprobiert... Anstatt sich ihren Pflichten zu widmen...", erklärte Dumbledore immer noch sanft lächelnd. „Aha! Na da hatte er wohl Recht!", gab Suzette zu.

Der Schulleier gab es daraufhin auf, das Gespräch aufrecht zu halten, was Suzette zu schätzen wusste. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie mit Dumbledore über Moody sprechen und noch weniger über ihre Begegnung bei der heulenden Hütte. Allerdings musste Suzette bei sich selbst zugeben, dass er es wohl alles längst wusste. Sie kannte Dumbledore und seine Art, nichts auf sich beruhen lassen zukönnen, nur zu gut.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Das Auge des Raben

Suzette musste sich am Riemen reißen, wenn sie sich nicht selbst in Gefahr bringen wollte. Tatsächlich sah sie in den folgenden Tagen Professor Moody auffallend oft in den Kerkern Slytherins. Sie versuchten nicht zu auffällig Harry zu beobachten. Der hatte ohnehin wieder mehr um die Ohren, da der Unterricht wieder angefangen hatte und auch er sich auf lernen konzentrieren musste.

Suzette verbrachte die Tage damit sinnvolle Aufgaben für ihre Nachsitzer zu finden oder mit Snape zum Spaß neue Zauber zu erforschen. Kurz vor dem Schlafengehen kramte sie oft noch mal das Synästhesium heraus und hauchte ihm die Melodie entgegen, die ihr immer wieder in dem Kopf schoss, wenn sie das Ding in der Hand hielt:

„You must go must flee

For they will hunt you down

You and your unborn seed..."

Immer wieder erschienen die Farben Gelb und Rot, die den kalten Kerkerraum in ein warmes Licht tauchten. Doch die Worte, die sie sang, waren Suzette immer noch ein Rätsel. Irgendwoher kannte sie die Musik. Nur wo hatte sie das schon mal gehört? Nein! Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl das Lied schon mal gehört zu haben. Sie kannte es einfach nur.

Auf den folgenden Tagen und Wochen lag eine gedrückte Stimmung. Hagrid dachte laut darüber nach, seinen Lehrerposten an den Nagen zu hängen. Es hatte hässliche Zeitungsberichte über ihn gegeben.

Suzette ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie Harry und seinen Freunden nach Hogsmeade folgen musste, als wieder ein Wochenendausflug angesetzt war. Es war klirrend kalt und Suzette musste sich versteckt halten, durfte die Drei Besen nicht betreten, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken und trieb sich zitternd und mies gelaunt im Hinterhof des Lokals herum, während ihr Rabe Pip von einem Baum aus den Vordereingang im Auge behielt.

Erschwert wurde ihre Arbeit dadurch, dass fast ganz Hogwarts im Dorf zu sein schien. Sie entkam nur knapp den Weasley-Zwillingen, beobachtet Bagman, wie er vor einen Gruppe Kobolden zu retten versuchte und glaubte beinahe von Hermine entdeckt worden zu sein, als sie einen Blick aus einem hinteren Fenster warf, nur zum Gang bei den Toiletten des Gasthaus gehören musste.

Als Suzette endlich zurück ins Schloss kam, war es schon stockdunkel, alle Schüler schon lange in der großen Halle beim Abendessen oder bei Kakao in den Gemeinschafträumen an den Kaminen und ihr taten sie Füße vom lagen stehen in der Kälte unerträglich weh. Außerdem hatte sie sich eine fette Grippe eingefangen, die ihr schon jetzt Fieber in den Kopf trieb.

Obwohl Snape ihr einen Heile-Schnell-Trank braute, fühlte sie sich einige Tage schlecht. Auch in der Zaubererwelt gab es kein Heilmittel für eine Grippe.

Da sie sich nicht erlauben konnte, ihre Zeit im Bett oder dem Krankenflügel zu verbringen und sich auszukurieren, schleppte Suzette sich länger als nötig gewesen wäre verschnupft und mit Kopfschmerzen durch die Gänge.

Es war nicht mehr lange hin, bis zu zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers und die Stimmung im Schloss spannte ich an. Malfoy wurde gesehen wie er wieder Tröten und Buttons verhökerte, aber Suzette hörte auf Snapes Rat und ließ ihn gewähren, ging ihm schlicht und einfach aus dem Weg.

Es war schwierig Moody nicht aufzufallen, Potter dennoch im Auge zu haben, Malfoy keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten, Dumbledore zu hassen, das säftsende und juckende Dunkle Mal zu ignorieren und gleichzeitig grippal infiziert zu sein.

Suzette fiel jeden Abend, nachdem sie mit Snape entweder über die Dummheit der Schüler hergezogen war oder die Geschehnisse des Tages besprochen hatte, wie tot in ihr Bett und schlief Nacht für Nacht dennoch unruhiger.

Eines Nachts Mitte Januar schreckte sie vom Schlaf auf, als sie ein entsetzliches Geschrei auf dem Flur hörte, das nicht enden wollte. Ihr Kopf explodierte ohnehin fast, weil sich Unmengen an Grippeviren dort häuslich nieder gelassen hatten, da schnitt sich dieses markerschütternde Gejaule umso tiefer in ihr Gehirn.

Dann hörte sie Schritte und die Stimme von Argus Filch, der seine üblichen Hasstiraden gegen Peeves laut werden ließ. Doch das Geschrei hörte nicht auf. Dann krähte auch noch Pip vom Flur her. Er war durch ein extra für ihn und solche Fälle geöffnetes Kellerfester ins Schloss geschlüpft, nachdem er Geräusche gehört hatte.

Also rappelte Suzette sich auf, zog einen Wollschal und einen Morgenmantel über und schlich auf den Flur, wo auch schon Snape in seinem grauen Morgenrock ihr entgegen kam. Er sah mehr als wütend aus. Er war außer sich und sogar Suzette hatte in diesem Zustand Angst vor ihm.

„Was ist hier los?", rief er und Filch konnte nur etwas über Peeves stottern, dass er ein Ei geklaut habe und weiter kam er nicht. „Es ist schon wieder eingebrochen worden!", machte Snape, „Und es muss ein Mensch gewesen sein. Seit dem letzten Mal schütze ich mein Büro mit einem Zauber! Kommen sie Filch! Er muss noch irgendwo hier sein!".

Endlich war auch Suzette bei der seltsamen Szene angekommen: Snape stand unten an der Treppe und blickte ungeduldig, wütend und hasserfüllt auf den Hausmeister. Der stand auf der Treppe und ruderte mit den Armen in der Gegend herum, um einen unsichtbaren Peeves zu erwischen. „Diesmal muss er ihn rauswerfen!", schniefte er und ein gemeines Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Hausmeisters ab, das unpassender nicht sein konnte und von Snape sofort mit dem abschätzigen Anheben einer Augenbraue quittiert wurde.

Suzette erblickte ihren Raben, der zu ihr geflattert kam und sich hinter dem Kopf kraulen ließ.

Etwa gleichzeitig fiel Snape und Suzette ein Stück Pergament auf dem Boden auf, doch bevor Snape es betrachten oder aufheben konnte, trat wie aus dem Nichts Mad-Eye Moody ins Licht.

Snape konnte gerade noch seinen Verdacht mit dem Schnauben des Wortes: „Potter!", zum Ausdruck bringen, das rief auch schon Moody: „Accio Pergament!" und das Dokument flog direkt in der Hände das Aurors.

„Sagen sie, Professor! Miss Smith!", er nickte den beiden finster blickenden Slytherins abschätzig zu, „Haben sie es etwa auf Potter abgesehen? Ich habe schon lange so eine Theorie, Severus! Und sie bestätigen sie immer wieder auf's Neue! Ihr Todesser ändert euch nie!". Bei diesem Satz entschieden sich Snape und Suzette den Schauplatz dieser seltsamen Szene zu verlassen.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, staunte Suzette nicht schlecht, als Pip ihr erzählte, was er gesehen hatte: Offensichtlich war es tatsächlich Potter gewesen, der den Lärm verursacht hatte und in Snapes Büro eingebrochen war. Der Rabe hatte den Jungen, mit einem Fuß in einer Trickstufe feststeckend, unter seinem Tarnumhang kauernd, auf der Treppe direkt neben Filch gesehen.

Wo Mad-Eye allerdings hergekommen war, konnte er nicht sagen und Suzette fand den ganzen Vorgang entsprechend seltsamer.

Am nächsten Morgen stellte sich heraus, was aus Snapes Zutatenschrank gestohlen worden war: wieder Baumschlangenhaut und Dianthuskraut.

Das mit der Schlangenhaut konnten sie sich wieder nicht erklären, aber das Dianthuskraut deutete eindeutig auf Harry als Dieb hin, schließlich ließ diese Pflanze Kiemen wachsen und das war für die bevorstehende zweite Aufgabe der Turniers dringend von Nöten.

Noch am Tag zuvor hatte Suzette mitbekommen wie Moody im Lehrerzimmer über die Wirkung dieses Krautes gesprochen hatte.

„Ich zwing ihn zu einem Geständnis!", wetterte Snape. „Er wird gestehen und dann wird er von der Schule fliegen und ich bin ihn endgültig los!".

Suzette hatte ihn noch nie so in Rage erlebt und beschloss, ihm nicht zu sagen, dass Potter tatsächlich in der Nähe war, als im Büro des Tränkemeisters eingebrochen wurde, dass er es sogar höchstwahrscheinlich getan hatte. Doch sie wusste, dass, wenn Harry am Tag der Aufgabe tatsächlich Dianthuskraut benutzen sollte, seine Karten gegen Snape schlecht waren.

Snape begann damit einen Kessel aufzusetzen und eine äußerst komplizierten und zeitintensiven Trank zu brauen: Veritaserum.

„Du willst es wirklich aus ihm rauspressen?", fragte Suzette noch mal vorsichtig. „Er soll es selbst gestehen und von seinem hohen Ross runter kommen!", schnarrte Snape.

„Du weißt, dass man Veritaserum...". „Ja, aber wenn es soweit ist, werde ich meine Genehmigung schon haben!".

Ein wenig tat Harry Suzette schon leid. So jung wurde er schon in dieses Turnier geschubst, gegen seinen Willen. Dann stellte man ihn vor eine derartige Aufgabe. Was hätte sie an seiner Stelle getan?

Suzette fand Harry in der Bibliothek vor einen Buch über Seeungeheuer und setzte sich zu ihm. Als er sie nicht zu bemerken schien, sprach sie ihn an: „Ich weiß, dass du da warst!". „Und wenn schon?", gab Harry anmaßend zurück. „Snape könnte dich da in ganz schön was reinreiten.", erklärte Suzette ruhig und versuchte freundlich zu wirken. „Ich habe nichts getan! Und würdest du mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe lassen?".

Suzette stand auf und ging.

Natürlich hatte Moody Potter auch auf der Treppe gesehen und gedeckt, damit das Vertrauen des Jungen gewonnen und Misstrauen gegenüber ihr und Snape gesät.

Harry konnte die Gegenwart von Suzette Smith nicht ertragen, schon gar nicht wenn er derart unter Druck stand ein Mittel zu finden, dass ihn unter Wasser atmen ließ. Er wollte sie nicht sehen. Ihre Person ekelte ihn an und dann hatte Mad-Eye Moody, das große und erfahrene Auror persönlich, ihn vor ihr gewarnt: Ein eindeutiges Zeichen für ihn sich von dem Mädchen fern zu halten, auch wenn Ron mittlerweile etwas besser von ihr sprach und Hermine Recht gab, wenn sie behauptete, Dumbledore wisse, was er tue.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, nachdem Suzette gegangen war, zu sehr hatte sie ihn aufgeregt. Sie würde sofort zu Snape laufen und ihm erzählen, dass der dämliche Rabe ihn gesehen hatte, obwohl er unschuldig war. Sogar nur das richtige tun wollte und den wahren Einbrecher in Snapes Büro stellen wollte: Barty Crouch, der schon seit einiger Zeit immer häufiger vermisst wurde. Was wollte der in Snapes Büro? Und was hatte er gestohlen?

Da die Fragen ihm keine Ruhe und keine Konzentrationsmöglichkeit ließen, schrieb er einen Brief an Sirius Black. Sirius war der einzige Mensch, an den Harry sich halten konnte, glaubte er. Er sollte wissen, was er wusste und gemeinsam waren Gefahren immer leichter zu überwinden. Er war sich sicher, dass Sirius sich kümmern würde, dass ihn es etwas kümmerte, was er dachte. Nicht so wie Suzette oder Snape, die nur darauf aus waren, ihn noch mehr unter Druck zu setzten! Nicht so wie Hermine, die niemals auf ihn einging, sondern immer eiskalte Rationalistin blieb! Nicht so wie Ron, dem Feigling! Mit einem Mal spürte Harry eine unmenschliche Wut in ihm aufkommen. Die Welt ließ ihn allein und der einzige Mensch der für ihn einstand, der wurde zu unrecht als flüchtiger Mörder gesucht. Nicht mal Dumbledore hatte ihm geholfen durch dieses dämliche Turnier zu kommen. Alle nahmen sie es in Kauf, dass zu unrecht, unfreiwillig in die Schusslinie aller möglichen Leute kam.

Sirius' Antwort kam eulenwendend mit der Morgenpost am Frühstückstisch: Nichts! Ein einziger Satz, der ihm mit keiner einzigen Frage, die er hatte weiterhalf. „Bitte schreibe mir so schnell wie möglich, wann das nächste Wochenende in Hogsmeade ansteht!" Mehr nicht! Keine aufmunternde Worte! Keine Idee, was die seltsame Tatsache um Barty Crouchs Besuch in Snapes Büro betraf! Kein Wort über Snape oder Suzette!

Harry schrieb ihm einen Brief mit dem erfragten Datum zurück.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Das Synästhesium

Am Tag der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers hatte sich die gesamte Schule am See versammelt. Es war ein nebliger und kalter Februartag. Suzette, immer noch nicht gänzlich auskuriert, fragte sich, wieso man sich das hier draußen freiwillig antat, zusehen würde es von dem, was da unter Wasser vor sich ging, sowie so nichts.

Sie stand am Ufer des Sees bei Professor McGonagall und war dafür eingeteilt, mit ihr den Start zu organisieren, aufzupassen, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zuging und im Notfall Hilfe zu leisten. McGonagall hatte im Vorfeld die vier Geiseln in eine Trance versetzt und sie den Wassermenschen aus dem See anvertraut.

Die Champions hatte sich am Ufer des Sees eingefunden, nur Potter fehlte zum Missfallen seiner Hauslehrerin.

Suzette erklärte sich bereit zum Schloss zurück zu gehen und Harry zu suchen, schließlich war es ihre Aufgabe, auf ihn Acht zu geben und sein Nichterscheinen, verursachte dann doch ein leichtes Unbehagen in ihrer Magengegend. Außerdem hoffte sie, sich im Schloss noch mal ein wenig aufwärmen zu können.

Doch kaum hatte sie die Eingangshalle des Schlosses betreten, hörte sie, wie hinter ihr eine ihr unbekannte, jungenhafte Stimme rief: „Stupor!". Wie vom Blitz getroffen fiel Suzette zu Boden und konnte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren.

Jemand zog ihr etwas dunkles über den Kopf sodass sie nicht sehen konnte, wer sie geschockt hatte und wo er sie hinbrachte, als er sie offensichtlich hinunter in die Kerker trug und eine Tür hinter ihr schloss.

Für gewöhnlich hielten Schockzauber solange an, bis jemand den Gegenzauber Ennervate sprach. Suzette konnte zwar nicht sprechen, aber es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte sie, dass sie wieder zaubern konnte. Unausgesprochen und ohne Zauberstab, wie üblich, schaffte sie es fast automatisch und instinktiv sich zu befreien, den schwarzen Beutel von ihrem Kopf zu streifen und ganz langsam wieder zu Beweglichkeit und vollem Bewusstsein zu kommen.

Es war stockdunkel, sie sah absolut nichts, fühlte nur den kalten, feuchten Kerkerboden auf dem sie lag.

„Lumos", sprach sie leise, da sie fürchtete doch zu schwach für ihre üblichen Künste zu sein, nur um sicher zu gehen. Doch schon bevor sie, es ausgesprochen hatte hielt sie pures, warmes Licht in der Hand.

Snapes Büro! Sie befand sich in Snape Büro! Von überall starrte sie tote Augen von eingelegten Eidechsen und Fröschen an und zum ersten Mal kam ihr das gruselig vor.

Dann erinnerte sie sich an das Trimagische Turnier. Sie musste sofort dorthin! Nein, vorher noch Potter finden!

Sie stürzte zur Tür und zu Boden, als sie sie berührte. Sie konnte ihr nicht nah kommen: Ein Bannzauber! Vermutlich sogar Snapes eigener Schutzzauber um Einbrecher festzuhalten.

Sie versuchte es mit Öffnungszaubern, ausgesprochen und unausgesprochen. Nichts half.

Sie konnte nichts tun, außer abwarten und hoffen, dass dem Jungen nichts passierte.

Wer hatte sie nur hier hergebacht? Sie kannte die eigenartige Stimme, die sie geschockt hatte nicht, hatte ihren Klang auch schon fast wieder vergessen, so durchschnittlich unauffällig schien sie ihr. Jeder, der sie nicht leiden konnte oder der ihr misstraute hätte es sein können.

Ungeduldig ging sie in dem kleinen, vollgestopften Brauzimmerchen hin und her, probierte noch mal den einen oder anderen Zauber aus und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Hatte Potter sie vielleicht sogar selbst... Der Gedanke war absurd! Potter wollte ein guter Junge sein! Kleiner Schleimer!

Nach etwa zwei Stunden ging endlich die Kerkertür auf und ließ richtiges Licht hinein. Snape blickte überrascht und im nächsten Moment enttäuscht auf Suzette, die er als Dieb entlarvt zu haben glaubte: „Was...". Suzette war schneller: „Jemand hat mich geschockt! Ich hab keine Ahnung... Ist Potter okay?".

„Geschockt? Erzähl mir keine Lügen!", Snape baute sich vor ihr auf und Suzette fand es unpassenderweise lächerlich. „Doch! Als ich ins Schloss kam, um Potter zu suchen. In der Eingangshalle.".

Snape schaute Suzette tief und böse in die Augen. Sie spürte förmlich, wie er ihr Erinnerungen durchwühlte, bis er fand was er suchte und Suzettes Unschuld bewiesen war.

„Das ist allerdings seltsam!", gab Snape zu und zog seine Augenbrauen gefährlich zusammen.

„Was ist mir Potter?", fragte Suzette nochmals.

„Natürlich hat er Dianthuskraut benutzt! Musste wieder den Helden spielen! Widerlich!".

„Ihm ist nichts passiert?".

„Nein!".

Suzette atmete auf, denn sie hatte befürchtet, dass man sie nur deshalb außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, um schutzlos zu lassen.

Am folgenden Schultag war das Veritaserum fertig und Snape freute sich, es Harry unter die Nase zu halten.

Suzette fand sich bei Professor Dumbledore ein, der wissen wollte wo sie gesteckt hatte und was es mit dem Schockzauber auf sich hatte, von dem Snape ihm schon kurz berichtet hatte.

Suzette erklärt ihm das selbe wie zuvor schon Snape und Dumbledore schien besorgt zu sein.

„Da wollte einer zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen!", fing er an, „Sie und Severus auseinander bringen und sie für die zweite Aufgabe außer Gefecht setzten. Vielleicht können wir gar von Glück reden, dass nichts weiter passiert ist. Sie haben keinerlei Verdacht?".

„Nein. Es könnte jeder gewesen sein.", antwortet Suzette ernst.

„Von nun an müssen sie sich ebenfalls in Acht nehmen, Suzette!", warnte Dumbledore. Suzette nickte geistesabwesend.

„Das Synästhesium", begann der Schulleiter von neuem, „ist eine faszinierende Sache, nicht?".

„Oh! Sie wollen es zurück? Tut mir leid! Ich bring es ihnen hoch!".

„Nein, nein, Suzette!", der alte Mann lächelte mild, „Behalten sie's! Benutzen sie's! Erforschen sie's!".

Suzette bedankte sich und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Unterdessen ärgerte sich Harry maßlos über Snapes Vermessenheit ihm mit Veritaserum unterjubeln zu wollen. Er hatte durchaus Angst, denn er traute Snape alles zu. Was würde er nicht alles für Geheimnisse erfahren?! Wie er sich verplappern könnte!

Snape hingegen kam gut gelaunt, ob seiner gelungenen Drohung und der Tatsache, dass er Karkaroff ein weiteres Mal abwimmeln konnte, in sein Kämmerlein, um sich und Suzette einen Tee zu kochen.

Diese kam auch sogleich, entsprechend mies gelaunt zum Tränkemeister. Das nächste Wochenende in Hogsmeade stand an!

Am Abend setzte Suzette sich auf ihr Bett und nahm die schwarze, metallene Kugel hervor und ließ sich inspirieren. Die Kugel war etwas wertvolles, wusste Suzette, kein schnödes Zauberspielzeug oder –instrument. Es fühlte sich an, als habe es eine Seele. Nicht gerade als würde es leben, viel eher als versteckte sie unendliche Geheimnisse, Unmengen an Emotion und eine sehr starke Magie.

Sofort nachdem sie das Synästhesium berührt hatte, spielte wieder die Musik in ihrem Kopf:

„You must go must flee

For they will hunt you down

You and your unborn seed

In all of Gaul is there safety?

Les Saint Marie de la Mer

You will dance the ring

Marys of the Sea

The lost bride weeps

Les Saint Marie de la Mer

We will dance your ring..."

Die Kugel begann sofort wieder in warmen Farben zu leuchten und den Raum zu erhellen, dann traf es Suzette wie ein Blitz in ihrem Kopf formatierte sich die zweite Strophe des Liedes:

„I hear a voice and it says:

„The red of the roses is it's own

And something no man can divide"

So St. Germain hear the prayer

Of this supplicant

For two scarlet women, Black Madonna..."

Als sie diese Strophe anstimmte, wurde der metallische Körper der Kugel langsam transparent, durchsichtig wie Kristall und zeigte Suzette das Bild eines Mannes, sein Gesicht viel mehr. Es handelte sich nicht um ein genaues Bild oder eine Photographie sondern um eine Art Gemälde, Portrait des Renaissancezeitalters oder später vielleicht. Das musste dieser Heilige Germain sein, schoss es Suzette durch den Kopf. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie sich noch nicht wirklich mit dem Text ihres Liedes auseinander gesetzt, es kam ihr bis jetzt eher allgemeingültig vor. Jemand musste geflohen sein. Na und? Viele Leute sind geflohen im Laufe der Geschichte und es gab unendlich viele Lieder, die solch ein Drama thematisierten.

Aber das Erscheinen eines konkreten Bildes in er Kugel, machte Suzette glauben, dass die ganze Sache doch mehr mit ihr zu tun hatte.

Sie wollte sich den Text aufschreiben und legte die Kugel, die mit dem Lösen ihrer Berührung sofort wieder erkaltete und schwarz wurde, beiseite. Sie fand ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder. Doch als sie die Worte aufschreiben wollte, fielen sie ihr partout nicht mehr ein. Sie waren wie weg, als wollte sie ein Lied aufschreiben, das sie noch nie gehört hatte. Sie legte die Schreibutensilien weg und mit diesem Augenblick waren die Worte, jedoch nicht die Melodie, wieder in ihrem Kopf.

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte sie in der Bibliothek etwas über diesen Heiligen herauszufinden und fand bereits im ersten Buch, das sie aufschlug, „Hochrangige Persönlichkeiten der Zauberergeschichte", einen Hinweis auf den Heiligen Germain: Zunächst war es offensichtlich kein Heiliger, sondern nur Graf eines Ortes namens St. Germain. Ein Alchimist, Geheimlehrer uns berühmter Magie seiner Zeit.

Suzette wusste nicht, was diese Informationen ihr nützen sollten und klappte das Buch zu.

In einer weiteren stand, dass er ein brillanter Politiker gewesen sein musste, mehrer Sprachen beherrschte und ein Virtuose auf der Violine war. Na und, dachte Suzette und war schon kurz davor die ganze Sache hinzuschmeißen. Sie sah auf die Uhr und dachte, dass sie ohnehin nichts besseres zu tun hatte und suchte nach weiteren Büchern.

Ein Meister der Dunklen Künste. Dieser Satz lies Suzette aufmerksamer werden. Ein Okkultist, der am Hofe diverser Herzöge und Grafen seiner Alchemie nachging.

Ein weiteres Buch, das Suzette dazwischen gerutscht sein musste, behandelte unbewiesene, pseudospirituelle Theorien. Hier wurde behauptet, der Heilige Germain, man nannte ihn wirklich heilig, sei ein Zeitwanderer, welcher hin und wieder auf der Erde inkarnatierte. Unter anderem sei er Merlin selbst gewesen. Muggel halten ihn für einen Propheten, der ihnen Freiheit verspricht, ein neues Zeitalter einleiten solle und ihr Bewusstsein erweitere. Seine Botschaft: „Alle Magie liegt in der Stille!".

Suzette klappte das Buch zu und starrte den Einband wie versteinert an, ohne es wirklich anzusehen. Hatte das alles etwas mit ihrer Herkunft zu tun?

Suzettes Gehirn fühlte sich irgendwie benebelt an und sie überlegte sich, Severus später danach zu fragen, was sie bei der ganzen Sache glauben sollte und was nicht.

Sie hielt die miefige Luft in der düsteren Bibliothek nicht mehr aus und ging nach draußen. Es war kalt, aber die Kälte belebte sie. Der ruppige Rabe kam zu ihr auf die Schulter geflattert und knabberte an ihrem Ohr.

„Hey Pip! Was wenn ich von diesem Germain-Typ abstamme?", sie lachte, „Alle Magie liegt in der Stille! Passt doch!".

Der Rabe krähte leise in ihr Ohr, sie müsse den Text erst ganz interpretieren, meinte er.

Suzette hasse es Kunst zu interpretieren. Sie mochte es, wenn es wirkte. Dann und nur dann war es Magie!


	12. Chapter 12

12. Schnuffel

Sie gab es vorerst auf, zu versuchen hinter die Bedeutung des Liedes zu kommen, von dem sich nicht mal wusste, ob es von Bedeutung war. Sie fragte auch Snape nicht danach, denn er hatte kein Gespür für so etwas.

Sie hatte andere Verpflichtungen, sich einer weitere Erkältung in Hogsmeade einfangen zum Beispiel!

Suzette hatte keine andere Wahl. Am folgenden Wochenende musste sie Potter und seinen Freunden bei ihrem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade folgen. Langsam kam ihr diese Aufgabe recht sinnlos vor, denn was konnte schon passieren, wenn Harry in einer belebten Straße, am hellsten Tag ein paar Socken für seinen Hauselfenfreund kaufen ging?

Zu Suzettes großer Freude beschlossen die Freunde offensichtlich schon recht bald wieder zum Schloss zurückzugehen. Es war noch hell und so musste Suzette sich gut verstecken, um den drei nicht auszufallen.

Was Suzette nicht alles mit sich machen ließ! Jetzt folgte sich auch noch drei Teenagern unbemerkt beim Bummeln in einem Dorf... Suzette konnte es nicht fassen, wie tief sie gesunken war, als sie etwas hinter den Ron, Harry und Hermine, abseits des Weges in gebückter Haltung durchs Gebüsch am Wegrand schlich.

Die drei hielten plötzlich an und Suzette erlitt fast einen Herzinfarkt. Vor nichts hatte sie mehr Angst, als vor dem, was sie über die Wiese kommen sah. Ein Hund! Nein! Ein Wolf! Nein! Ein Grimm! Ein Wolfshund, ein schwarzer! Und sie war es, die gegen ihn kämpfen musste, falls er die Kinder angriff! Ihr blieb der Atmen stehen, als Harry dem Hund offensichtlich freudig zuwinkte und das Tier ebenso freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Die drei folgten dem Tier über die Wiese über die es gekommen war und Suzette musste wohl oder über hinterher.

Suzette mochte es nicht unsichtbar zu sein. Sie mochte es fast genauso wenig, wie den Vielsafttrank zu trinken, was sie als absolut ekelhaft empfand. Doch über offenes Gelände konnte sie Harry und dem Köter nicht so ohne weiteres folgen.

Sie seufzte und mit einem Wimpernschlag, begann es in ihrer Magengegend erbärmlich zu jucken, zu kratzen. Das Gefühl dehnte sich über den ganzen Körper aus und sie war nun gänzlich unsichtbar. Es handelte sich um einen Zauber, der ganz schön an die Substanz ging, denn wenn man die Konzentration verlor wurde man sofort wieder sichtbar, außerdem musste man permanent aufpassen, dass man sich nicht dem Zustand hingab und womöglich niemals wieder sichtbar werden würde. Zudem juckte die Unsichtbarkeit entsetzlich und es war nicht gut für die Haut.

Sie folgte also den Freunden und dem Hund, der sie ohne Zweifel witterte. Hunde witterten sie immer! Sie schien einen magische Anziehungskraft auf Hundenasen zu haben, immer fingen die Viecher an zu bellen und die Zähne zu fletschen, wenn sie an ihnen vorbeiging. Was wenn der Hund sie wahrnahm und sie vor lauter Panik sichtbar wurde?

Der Hund führte Ron Hermine und Harry in eine Höhle, in der der Hund offensichtlich schon einige Tage gehaust hatte. Überall lagen tote Rattenkadaver herum. Suzette ekelte sich und konnte geradeso verhindern, dass ihr Füße sichtbar wurden.

Sie beschloss, die stinkende Höhle nicht zu betreten und das Geschehen von einem Baum in der Nähe aus zu beobachten. Hunde konnten nicht klettern! Ja, das erschien ihr sicher. Noch einen kleinen Schallverstärkungszauber von der Höhle auf ihr Ohr gelegt und hinaufgeklettert! Pip ließ sich neben ihr nieder und leistet ihr Gesellschaft.

In Höhle geschah schließlich etwas unglaubliches: Der große, beängstigende Hund verwandelte sich in deinen dreckigen, abgemagerten Mann, der sich über das Essen, dass Harry ihm mitgebrachte hatte, hermachte, als hätte er in den letzten Tagen nur Rattenkadaver zu sich genommen.

Bald bestand kein Zweifel mehr, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Sirius Black handelte. Sirius Black, ein Animagus, ein Hund! Suzette konnte ihn jetzt schon nicht leiden.

Er begann zu sprechen, allerdings wirkte der Schallverstärkungszauber nicht optimal, was daran lag, dass Suzette zu viel Energie für ihre Unsichtbarkeit aufbringen musste. Was sie verstand war, dass Harry Barty Crouch in Snapes Büro erwischt haben musste.

Barty Crouch? Suzette glaubte sich verhört zu haben, aber Sirius fragte sicherheitshalber noch mal nach: „Barty Crouch?".

„Ja! Es stand auf eurer alten Karte.", sagte Harry.

„Aber Barty Crouch war immer ein Gesetzesfanatiker! Damals ist er mit voller Härte gegen Todesser und Sympathisanten vorgegangen. Er war es, der mich ohne Prozess nach Askaban gesteckt hat. Er hat seinen eigenen Sohn in Askaban sterben lassen und nach der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft seine Hauselfe des guten Rufes wegen verstoßen.", erzählte Sirius. Hermine hingegen blieb skeptisch: „Was kann er in Snapes Büro suchen? Und vor allem, wieso tut er es, wenn er doch sonst so gesetzestreu ist?".

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ron, könntest du nicht mal deinen Bruder nach Crouch fragen? Er ist doch sowas wie sein Stellvertreter.", überlegte Sirius.

„Lieber nicht!", antwortete Ron, „Mit Percy steh ich im Moment nicht so besonders.".

„Was ist mit Karkaroff?", wollte Harry wissen, „Was kann er von Snape wollen?".

„Es sind beides ehemalige Todesser.", sagte Sirius, „Mit dem Unterschied, dass Dumbledore Snape vertraut.".

„Karkaroff etwa nicht?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Auf jeden Fall ist es höchst verdächtig von ihm, dass er sich mit Snape kurzschließen will.", erklärte Sirius und meinte darauf: „Severus ist ein brillanter Zauberer. Er konnte schon in seinem ersten Schuljahr mehr Flüche als die Hälfte der Oberstufe. Vielleicht erwartet er irgendeine Art Hilfe von ihm. Auf dem linken Unterarm, sagst du?". Kein Wort mehr und Suzette kniff die Augen zusammen, um zu sehen, was in der Höhle vor sich ging.

Dann fragte Sirius: „Was ist mit dieser Suzette Smith, Harry?".

„Sie ist eine ehemalige Todesserin.", sagte Harry schnell und Hermine ergänzte: „Dumbledore hat sie an die Schule geholt.". „Sie ist Snapes Handlangerin!", fuhr Harry fort, „Professor Moody wird nicht müde uns vor ihr zu warnen!". „Niemand vertraut ihr, weil sie von der Schule geflogen ist, nachdem sie einen Jungen fast umgebracht hat.", erzählte Ron, „Aber eigentlich ist sie nicht übel, sie hat mir den Festumhang...".

„Ja ja!", unterbrach in Harry, „Sie ist seltsam und jeder scheint bei ihrem Namen zusammen zu zucken!".

„Dumbledore hat sie an die Schule geholt?", versicherte sich Sirius. „Ja!", machte Harry, „Aber...".

Plötzlich überkam Suzette ein schmerzhafte Schwäche, der nur mit der dauerhaften Unsichtbarkeit zusammenhängen konnte. Ihr wurde übel und sie zwang sich vom Baum zu klettern, sich hinter einen Strauch zu schleppen und wieder sichtbar zu werden. Schlagartig ging es ihr besser, nur hören was in der Höhle gesprochen wurde konnte sie nicht mehr. Der Schallverstärkungszauber hatte den Geist aufgegeben.

Sie wartete nicht auf die drei Freunde, sondern ging allein zum Schloss empor und versuchte sich einen Reim auf die seltsame Beziehung zwischen Harry und dem gesuchten Mörder Black zu machen. Offensichtlich schien von ihm keine Gefahr für den Jungen auszugehen. Sie hatte im übrigen auch absolut keine Lust mehr diesen Kindern hinterher zu spionieren. Dumbledore verlangte da eine ganzen Menge dafür, dass er bis heute noch kein einziges Wort über ihre Herkunft zu ihr geäußert hatte.

Völlig durchgefroren kam Suzette in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts an und wurde sogleich von Igor Karkaroff abgefangen:

„Suzette, bitte! Ich muss mit ihnen sprechen!".

„Bitte!", sagte Suzette gleichgültig, denn der arme Mann tat ihr auf diese amüsierende Art leid, war er doch schon bei Snape eiskalt abgeblitzt. Sie konnte sich denken worum es ging.

„Suzette, was werden sie tun? Was können wir tun? Sie werden uns finden, sie werden uns suchen!".

Suzette zuckte mit den Schultern: „Fliehen sie!".

„Das hat Severus mir auch geraten. Aber...". „Ich denke, für Leute wie uns gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten, wie wir uns entscheiden können: Wir können zurückkehren oder gegen ihn kämpfen! Stellung müssen wir auf jeden Fall beziehen!", sagte Suzette. „Sie können aber auch fliehen und ihr Leben unwesentlich verlängern. Ich meine, sie... sie sind hier der feige Verräter! Ich denke eine Rückkehr ist für sie undenkbar.". Suzette ließ Karkaroff stehen und glitt elegant die Treppen zu den Kerkern nach unten.

„Was denkst du mit wem Harry Potter sich heimlich trifft?", fragte Suzette, als sie in Snapes Büro eintrat.

„Mit wem?", fragte Snape mit böse verzogenem Gesicht. „Sirius Black!", antwortete Suzette.

„Der Pate.", murmelte Snape und beließ es dabei.

Es kam Suzette vor, als war es ein Fehler gewesen Snape einzuweihen, irgendwie kam es ihr vor, als habe er sich auf den Jungen grundlos eingeschossen.

„Er war es nicht!", sagte sie weiter, „Er ist nicht bei dir eingebrochen.".

Snape antwortete nicht.

„Severus?", fragte Suzette noch einmal vorsichtig, „Was weißt du über St. Germain?".

Snape schaute verwundert auf, überlegte kurz und sagte schließlich: „Das ist mehr das Fachgebiet von Sybill. Die steht auf diesen Esoterikkram.". Er blickte sie abschätzig an, „Du doch nicht etwa...". „Nein, nein... war nur so 'ne Frage.".

Der Abend war noch jung und mit Sev wohl im Moment nichts anzufangen. Er hatte seine schwierige halbe Stunde. Also stieg Suzette die unzähligen Treppen zum Turm der Wahrsagerin hinauf. Schon von weitem konnte man die stickige, schweflige Luft riechen und als Suzette anklopfen wollte, überkam sie erst mal ein furchtbarer Hustenanfall.

Sibyll Trelawney hockte allein, offensichtlich mit einem Glas Sherry in der Hand, das sie sofort vor Suzette versteckte, in ihrem Turmzimmer und starrte abwechselnd auf die violetten Schaden aus ihrem Kamin und in die Abenddämmerung aus dem Fenster: „Ich wusste, dass sie kommen, Suzette! Setzten sie sich!".

Suzette setzte sich auf eine der Schülerpulte und fragte ein weinig kleinlaut, denn Trelawney hatte sich noch nicht zu ihr umgedreht: „Was können sie mir über den Grafen von St. Germain sagen?".

„Oh Suzette! Das ist nun wirklich Aberglaube!". Suzette war verwundert über diese Aussage.

„Als Wahrsagerin muss man genau abwägen, was man glaubt und was nicht. Zum Glück habe ich die Gabe wirklich wahrsagen zu können und weiß, was man glauben sollte, ohne lächerlich zu wirken.".

„Sagen sie mir trotzdem, wer er war?", bohrte Suzette weiter.

„Er war ein schwarzer Magier. Nichts weiter! Kein Seelenwanderer oder Zeitwandler oder was auch immer sie gelesen haben mögen. Ein brillanter, aber schwarzer Magier!".

„Ich weiß, aber wieso sagen einige, er sein ein echter Heiliger und wieso betet man ihn an?".

„Eine Muggelbewegung vor etwa 25 Jahren! Man glaubte an allerhand Humbug, an das nahende Wassermannzeitalter, Friede und Freiheit. Dabei war die Menschheit nie stärker von den Dunkeln Mächten bedroht als zu dieser Zeit.".

„Und man hat ihn angebetet?", wollte Suzette wissen.

„Es gab sicherlich ein paar Freaks, die ihn als Heiligen verehrt haben, ja. Aber glauben sie mir, völlig zu unrecht!", sagte Trelawney. „Danke.", sagte Suzette enttäuscht und wollte das Turmzimmer schon wieder verlassen, als ihr eine weitere Zeile des Liedes in den Kopf schoss: „Was sind die Saint Marie de la Mer?".

„Saint Marie de la Mer? Das ist eine kleine Küstenstadt in Südfrankreich. Es lohnt sich wirklich mal dorthin zu fahren, Suzette. Sehr gute Schwingungen! Leider zieht es zu viele Muggel dorthin, die die Energie des Ortes missverstehen.".

„Was ist denn mit den Muggeln dort?", fragte Suzette ungeduldig. „Die selben Freaks, die St. Germain verehren! Tanzen spontan auf den Straßen. Selbsternannte Spirituelle, Künstler! Glauben sie mir, mit so etwas hat meine Gabe nichts zu tun!".

Trelawney von Freaks sprechen zu hören amüsierte Suzette, aber sie durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie lächerlich sie diese Frau fand. „Und dort gab es sicher einen Marienkult.", kombinierte Suzette haarscharf sie Zeile „Black Madonna" aus ihrem Lied hinzu.

„Sie verehren dort dunkelhäutige Marienstatuen, ja. Es ist lächerlich, was man alles tut, wenn der Verstand benebelt ist. Zum Glück ist meiner klar!". „Danke", murmelte Suzette erneut und stieg die Stufen wieder hinab.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Bubotubler-Eiter

Es wurde früh Frühling in diesem Jahr. Schon Anfang März ließ es sich in der Sonne ohne Winterumhang aushalten. Die Sonne schien außerdem fast ununterbrochen.

Suzette liebte Blumen. Was die natur sich nicht alles für Formen und Farben einfallen lassen konnte!

Eines Morgens ließ sie das Frühstück ausfallen und setzte sich stattdessen mit einen Tasse heißem Kakao auf die Wiese hinter dem Schloss und blickte auf den See, der ruhig und schimmern im Dunst des Morgens schlummerte. Alles schien herrlich friedlich. Kein Schüler in Sicht! Ein Traum von einem Sonnenaufgang! Sogar der Riesenkrake kam an die Oberfläche des in den letzten Tagen aufgetauten Sees, um ein wenig Licht zu tanken. Singvögel hatte schon vor Stunden begonnen ihre Lieder zu trällern und es war das einzige, was Suzette in diesem Augenblick hören wollte. Das einzige, was diesen Ausblick noch perfekter machte! Übertraf!

Dann gab es urplötzlich einen merkerschütternden Schmerzensschrei von einem der offenstehenden Schlossfenster her, das zur großen Halle gehörte. Suzette zuckte zusammen.

Erst nach einer Schrecksekunde kam ihr in den Sinn sich aufzurappeln und ins Schloss zu rennen, wo womöglich jemand in Gefahr schwebte.

Sie betrat die große Halle, wo das Frühstück stattfand und sich eine riesige Traube um den Gryffindor-Tisch gebildet hatte. Es roch verdächtig nach Benzin in der ganzen Halle. Harry stand mitten in dem Tumult und so konnte es nicht er gewesen sein, dem ein eventueller Anschlag gegolten hatte. Suzette war erst mal beruhigt.

Sie trat näher an die Traube heran, um zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging. Ein paar Posteulen flatterten verschreckt hin und her und suchten die Adressaten für ihre Post. Immer noch waren Schreie zu hören, die sich langsam in einem Wimmern aus der Mitte der Auflaufs zergingen.

Suzette schob ein paar Gryffindors zu Seite, die sie böse ansahen und entdeckte Hermine, die von Stuhl gefallen war auf dem Boden kauern und sich die Hände reibend und kratzend. Ihre Haut war bis zu den Ellenbogen rot verätzt und ihr Arme und Hände geschwollen. Langsam schienen sich ekelhafte Beulen und Furunkel darauf zu bilden, die mit ihrem Kratzen nur noch dicker und juckender wurden.

Suzettes Blick fiel auf einen Brief, der vor Hermine auf dem Boden lag und den entsetzlichen Benzingestank im Raum verursacht hatte. Ganz eindeutig Bubotubler-Eiter!

„Stehen sie auf Miss Granger! Los! Oder soll es sich über den ganzen Körper ausbreiten!".

Hermine, blickte auf und Suzette mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Etwas schneller bitte!", drängte Suzette, als Hermine gequält aufstand.

Die beiden eilten jedoch nicht in den Krankenflügel, dafür war keine Zeit mehr. Der Ausschlag hatte sich bereits über ihre beiden Arme ausgebreitet und kroch schon langsam an ihrem Hals hoch.

In Suzettes Kämmerlein, das man kaum als Büro bezeichnen konnte, kramte sie in ihrem Schränkchen nach etwas, das Snape ihr zusammengebraut hatte, nachdem sie glaubte an diesem überdimensionierten Monsterpicken auf ihrer Stirn sterben zu müssen – Suzette war in der Beziehung ziemlich eitel -.

Sie fand ein Tiegelchen mit einer weißen öligen Paste und bat Hermine ihre Ärmel hoch zu krempeln, was ihr nur unter Schmerzen und mit aufplatzenden Fingerkuppen gelang.

Auch Suzette krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch und gab damit ungewollt der Blick auf das verstümmelte Dunkle Mal frei. Hermines Augen blieben kurz darauf haften, sie sagte aber nichts, traute sich nichts zu sagen, wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte.

Als Suzette die Blicke bemerkte, erschrak sie und versuchte möglichst unbemerkt den Ärmel wieder nach unten zu schieben.

Suzette begann die Furunkel mit der Paste zu bestreichen und es legte sich sofort ein eisiges Gefühl auf Hermines Haut, das unmittelbar in die brennende Haut einzuziehen schien. Die Haut spannte, erst ein wenig, dann schien sie kurz vor dem zerreißen zu stehen, bis sich die hässlichen Beulen endlich glätteten und das rote Jucken langsam zurück ging.

„Danke!", flüsterte Hermine, „Was war denn da drin?". Suzette grinste: „Das selbe, wie das Zeug, das dich verätzt hat. Bubotubler-Eiter wirkt stark verdünnt sehr gut gegen Hautirritationen. Das solltet ihr aber schon durchgenommen haben.". „Ja, Professor Sprout hat es uns bereits erklärt.", meinte Hermine beschämt darüber, dass sie es sich nicht hatte denken können.

„Sagen sie, wie kommen sie an so hochkonzentrierten Bubotubler-Eiter?", fragte Suzette.

„In der Hexenwoche schreibt Rite Kimmkorn, ich...", fing Hermine an, bevor sie bitter anfing zu lachen, „Sie behauptet, ich sei mit Harry fest zusammen und würde ihn mit Victor betrügen.". Suzette schaute sie schief an: „Was?".

„Ja! Und einige ihrer Leser, glauben wohl, ich hätte das hier verdient.", Hermine lachte wieder.

Auch Suzette konnte nicht anders als darüber zu lachen, obwohl die Dummheit der Zeitungsleser ihr manchmal eher traurig vorkam.

„Danke, noch mal!", sagte Hermine als sie das dunkle Kämmerlein, das alle so fürchteten wieder verließ. „Hey! Dafür werde ich bezahlt!", sagte Suzette und packte ihre Heilpaste zurück in den modrigen, alten Schrank.

„Sie ist gar nicht so übel!", erklärte Hermine den beiden Jungs später, als sie gemeinsam in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste etwas über Vampire die Gefahren ihrer untoten Magie aufschrieben. „Sie war auch gar nicht gemein!".

„Nur weil sie dir keine Punkte abgezogen hat, hältst du sie jetzt schon für nett?", meinte Harry sarkastisch, „Es ist ihre Aufgabe, uns nicht an sowas verrecken zu lassen!".

„Hey Cinderella!", kam es von einer Ecke des Raumes zu den drei Freunden geflüstert, „Ich hab gehört, dein Bruder soll ja innerhalb von einem halben Jahr, in dem er jetzt schon im Ministerium arbeitet, deinen Vater gehaltsmäßig überholt haben!".

„Was?", fragte Ron etwas lauter und langsam dabei wütend zu werden in die Richtung aus der das nun feixende Lachen von Draco Malfoy den Unterricht störte. „Wenigstens arbeitet mein Vater für sein Geld!", schnarrte Ron wenig überzeugend als eingeschüchtert.

Malfoy kriegte sich fast nicht mehr ein: „Das hat man davon, wenn man illegal Muggelsachen frisiert!". Rons Kopf wurde knallrot, aber noch bevor er etwas hätte sagen können, was womöglich nur weiteres Gefeixe hervorgerufen hätte, trat auch schon Alastor Moody zwischen Ron und dem Tisch von Draco eine Reihe schräg vor Ron, Harry und Hermine.

„Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es nötig haben, auch nur eine Minute dieses Unterrichts verpassen zu können! Sie melden sich beide heute Nachmittag beim Nachsitzen. Und 10 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen!". Malfoy grinste noch einmal zu Ron, bevor der mit der Faust seine Schreibfeder bis zur Unbrauchbarkeit quetschte.

Als Suzette hörte, das Malfoy nachsitzen musste, spürte sie eine beängstigende Unsicherheit in sich. Dieser Junge hatte es wirklich drauf, einen zur Weißglut zu treiben! Er war ganz sein Vater, dem sie so viel gutes wie schlechtes in ihrem Leben zu verdanken hatte. Draco erinnerte sich gut an Suzette und er konnte das natürlich wunderbar ausnutzen. Er drehte die Geschichte so, als wäre Suzette Lucius etwas schuldig geblieben und Suzette wusste, dass das, wenn man die Sache ganz eng betrachtete, gar nicht so falsch war.

Sie war Draco in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen, um nicht wieder ausflippen zu müssen, aber jetzt würde sie ihm wieder die Aufsichtsperson geben müssen und sie machte sich Sorgen darum, ob sie gerecht bleiben konnte.

Ron stand pünktlich um sechs Uhr auf der Matte. Er blickte eingeschüchtert, aber nicht mehr ganz so ängstlich wie damals, als er zum ersten Mal auf Suzette traf.

Malfoy kam zu spät. Aber es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Er hatte ein fieses Grinsen aufgesetzt.

Suzette hatte sich entschieden, sich von Draco nicht provozieren zu lassen, ihrer selbst Willen. Trotzdem konnte sie Malfoy nicht gewinnen lassen, indem sie ihm das Nachsitzen in irgendeiner Form angenehmer zu machen, nur um sich einzuschmeicheln. Sie schickte ihn zu den Hauselfen in die Küche, somit hatte sie ihn nicht um sich und er war unter der Aufsicht der kleinen, fleißigen Haushälter von Hogwarts, die Dumbledore so sehr ergeben waren, dass sie sich nicht von Malfoy einwickeln oder beleidigen ließen.

Ron behielt sich bei sich. Sie ließ ihn Snapes Kupferkessel schrubben.

Suzette widmete sich ihrem Handbuch für Animagi und Pip langweilte sich offensichtlich, denn er hopste interessiert auf und um Ron und den Kessel herum. Ron hatte ziemlichen Respekt vor den Raben mit seinen Fähigkeiten unter den Tarnumhang zu sehen und mit Suzette zu kommunizieren. Außerdem hatte er scharfe Krallen und einen ebenso scharfen Schnabel.

Er traute sich nicht den Vogel wegzuscheuchen, bis Suzette aufblickte und das Tier zur Ordnung rief. „Er scheint dich zu mögen.", sagte sie zu Ron, der das müde lächelnd quittierte. „Er hat eine Schwäche für rotes Gemüse.", erklärte Suzette achselzuckend.".

Hermine hatte einige Zeit daran zu knabbern, dass die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft sie hasste, ihr Drohbriefe schickte. Sie hatte sich ein wenig zurückgezogen und noch ein wenig fleißiger gelernt als sie ohnehin vorgehabt hatte.

Suzette beobachtete sie, wie die anderen Mädchen sie mieden und wie Hermine ihr Gehabe an sich abprallen ließ. Bewundernswert, dachte sie.

Harry und Ron versuchten ihr beizustehen, wo sie konnten, verteidigten sie gegen stutenbissige Bemerkungen und Zickerein. Auch Krum hielt zu Hermine, was diese sehr zu schätzen wusste.

Doch der ganze Rest der Welt schien sich gegen sie verschworen zu haben.

Hermine wollte sich schwach erscheinen und wechselte gerne das Thema, wenn Ron oder Harry ihr versuchten gut zu zureden. „Ich hab Suzettes Dunkles Mal gesehen.", platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus und schon hatten die beiden anderen ihr tröstenden Worte vergessen. „Und?", fragte Harry interessiert aber ohne zu wissen, was er jetzt eigentlich hören wollte.

„Nun, es ist schwarz. Ich hab es nur ganz kurz gesehen. Ich weiß nicht mal, was das für ne Form sein soll. Es kam mir eher wie eine Wunde, als ein Mal vor. Irgendwie... vernarbt.".

„Ich dachte, es hätte die Form wie diese Wolke bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft.", sagte Ron. „Ja, dieser Totenkopf mit der Schlange!", warf Harry ein. „Nein.", überlegte Hermine, „Das hab ich nun wirklich nicht erkannt. Wie gesagt, es sah aus wie eine schlimme Wunde in ihrem Arm.".

„Aber sie hat es!", schloss Harry.

Hermine und Ron sahen sich genervt an.

„Professor Moody hat uns gewarnt und ich glaube ihm, auch wenn ihr ihn für paranoid haltet. Immerhin hat er mit dieser Vorsicht überlebt!", erklärte Harry und die andern schwiegen darüber, denn es hätte keinen Sinn gemacht, Harry ließ sich von seinen Ideen so schnell nicht abbringen.

Es wurde langsam wärmer und die Champions wurden auf ihre dritte Aufgabe vorbereitet, die bereits seit einigen Monaten auf dem Quidditch-Feld in die Höhe wucherte.

Eines Tages rief man sie jedoch in Dumbledores Büro, ohne dass Suzette eine Ahnung hatte worum es gehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich Instruktionen über die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen bei der dritten Aufgabe, dachte sie, doch als sie das enge, runde Turmzimmer des Schuldirektors betrat wollte sie am liebsten rückwärts die Wendeltreppe wieder nach unten fallen. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich drohend auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch abgestützt und blickte dem Schulleiter scharf ins Gesicht, der jedoch immer noch ziemlich gelassen dreinschaute.

„Da haben wir das kleine Schlammblut ja!", schnauzte der fein gekleidete und gut frisierte Malfoy. „Lucius! Bitte!", machte Dumbledore, als wollte er Suzette in Schutz nehmen.

Lucius kümmerte sich allerdings nicht um den alten Mann, sondern wandte sich dem Mädchen zu. Wie die beiden gleichzeitig übereinander sie Nasen rümpfen mussten, ließ Dumbledore ein wenig in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken und in sich hineinkichern, was Suzette als offenen Provokation verstand und sich nun von allen Seiten angegriffen fühlte.

„Du wagst es, meinen Sohn die Arbeit eines Hauselfen verrichten zu lassen?", schnarrte er.

„Es schadet ihm gar nichts, wenn er mal was über's Arbeiten lernt! Dann lernt er nämlich gleichzeitig Dinge wie Reichtum und Magie zu schätzen! Es kann seinem Charakter nur guttu...".

„Du redest über charakterliche Stärke mit mir?", empörte sich Malfoy. „Du bist und bleibst eine undankbare Göre!".

„Und du bist und bleibst ein...".

„Du wagst es nichts, es noch mal auszusprechen!", blitzte Malfoy.

„... arroganter, selbstgefälliger Snob!", beendete Suzette ihren Satz und Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Bitte, bitte!", kam es plötzlich von hinter dem Schreibtisch aus Dumbledores Mund, „In meinem Büro wünsche ich keine Bluttaten.", er lächelte zu Lucius, der packte jedoch den Stab zerknirscht wieder in seinen Umhang.

„Ich denke, Lucius, dass Suzette die Aufgaben für das Nachsitzen festlegt und nicht sie. Ich vertraue ihr und stehe voll hinter ihren Entscheidungen. Draco hat meines Wissens keinen Schaden davongetragen, als er in der Küche aushelfen musste. Oder konnten sie etwas derartiges feststellen?".

Lucius antwortete nicht, knurrte jedoch Suzette wie ein wütender Hund an, was sie weit mehr erschreckte als das Zücken seines Zauberstabs.

„Dumbledore, steigen sie von ihrem hohen Ross herab! Auch ihre Zeit wird kommen!", machte Malfoy, als er mit einem Schwung die Tür aufriss und mit pathetische wehendem Umhang die Szene verließ. „Passen sie auf! Schulleiter! Ich habe gute Beziehungen. Möglicherweise wird das Ministerium sich bald anders entscheiden, wenn ich sie darum bitte ihre Arbeit hier etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen!". Ein Luftzug knallte die Turmzimmertür zu.

„Sie haben Lucius ja sehr enttäuscht damals.", wandte Dumbledore sich an Suzette.

„Er hat mich enttäuscht!", meinte Suzette trocken.

„Er hat sie bei sich aufgenommen."

„Und ich hab ihm die Meinung gesagt. Sollte das verboten sein?".

„Nun, es ist nicht gerade besonders höflich.", sagte Dumbledore ohne preiszugeben, ob er es nun ernst oder im Scherz meinte.

Malfoy hatte das gleiche versucht, was Suzette auch Dumbledore gerne unterstellte: Er hatte versucht sich mit ihren Fähigkeiten zu schmücken, während Suzette sich selbst noch im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst befand, ob sie sich für ihr Ungeschick schämen oder auf ihr Talent stolz sein sollte. Sie hätte damals lieber vergessen als ständig gelobt zu werden. Das war verwirrend für sie, auch wenn sie etwas für Chaos übrig hatte.

„Kann ich gehen?", fragte sie schließlich pampig. „Ja, aber sagen sie noch vorher: Was sagt ihnen das Synästhesium?".

„Es SAGT etwas?", fragte Suzette verblüfft. „Oh, ich dachte, das hätten sie schon herausgefunden.", meinte Dumbledore, „Wo Alastor doch meinte, sie singen gehört zu haben.".

„Ja... Es... Da ist ein Lied...", stotterte Suzette.

„Sehr gut!", lächelte Dumbledore und Suzette konnte nur groß und verständnislos auf den alten Zauberer starren.

Suzette verließ das Turmzimmer wie immer mit jeder Menge aufgeworfener Fragen und Gefühlen.

Hermine hatte beschlossen, die Sache nicht länger auf ihrer Seele lasten zu lassen. Sie wollte das tun, was sich keiner getraut hatte und Suzette einfach nach dem Dunklen Mal fragen. Sie hielt sie für umgänglicher als Snape und überlegte, dass Suzette es sich nicht leisten könnte unfreundlich zu sein, wenn man sie um eine Antwort bat, immerhin wurde sie bezahlt.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Die Bedeutung des Liedes

Hermine klopfte an der massiven Tür in den Kerkern von Slytherin, hinter der sich Suzettes Kabuff verbarg an und wartete nicht ab, hereingebeten zu werden, denn sie hielt nicht viel von Förmlichkeiten dieser Art.

Leider erwischte sie Suzette in einem schlechten Moment, als diese nämlich gerade wieder die kläglichen Ergebnisse eines missglückten Animaguszaubers an ihrem Hinterkopf beseitigte: „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Wegen... wegen... Ach sagen wir zehn Punkte Abzug! Was wollen sie?", schnaubte Suzette.

Hermine wollte ihre Zeit nicht mit sinnlosen Diskussionen über ungerechten Punktabzüge verschwenden, sie hatte wichtigeres im Sinn: „Entschuldigung!", fing sie an und klang ziemlich eingeschüchtert unter dem halb genervten, halb zornigen Blick der Erzieherin, „Als ich neulich hier war, wegen dem Ausschlag...". „Ja?", fragte Suzette. „Ich weiß nicht... Es gibt da Gerüchte und ich würde es gerne genau wissen und am besten von ihnen selbst...".

„Ja?", wiederholte Suzette etwas höher im Tonfall, was Hermine unter Druck setzte.

„Da an ihrem Unterarm!", platzte sie schließlich heraus, denn sie fand, dass das im Endeffekt das beste sein würde, „Ist das das Dunkle Mal? Ich meine, ich hab da was...".

Suzette zog bereitwillig den linken Ärmel ihrer schwarzen Baumwollpullovers nach oben, da sie wusste, dass Hermine es ohnehin schon gesehen haben musste und sie es besser nicht leugnen sollte. Sie war nicht in einer Machtposition den Schülern gegenüber wie beispielsweise Snape, der es sich erlauben konnte, den Schülern den Mund zu verbieten. Außerdem war Suzette nicht der Typ, der so etwas gut hieß. Ihr selbst war lange genug der Mund verboten worden, als man ihr – in ihrem Fall eher symbolhafterweise – den Zauberstab eingezogen hatte.

Hermine starrte auf die wunde Hautstelle, die einmal das Mal gewesen war, die Narben und das zähflüssige, durchsichtige Serum, das hier und da aus ihnen hervor siepte.

Hermine schwieg eine angemessen Zeit lang bis sie stotterte: „Das... ist es?".

„Das WAR es!", sagte Suzette und bevor Hermine fragen konnte erklärte sie: „Ich hatte es vorher noch nie gesehen. Es hängt von der Stärke des Dunklen Lord ab und er war die ganze Zeit verschwunden. Es scheint, er wird stärker, was?", sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Aber es blutet.", schauderte Hermine und deutet auf einen kleinen Blutstropfen der sich seinen Weg über den Unterarm bahnte.

„Oh... ja! Weißt du, als Todesserin hat man es in dieser Gesellschaft nicht leicht.", Suzette grinste bitter, „Ich hab mich damals zum Überlaufen entschieden, weil es sich bei den moralisch einwandfreien einfach leichter leben ließ. Der Dunkle Lord wird es verkraften.". Hermine schaute sie schockiert an: „Ich finde, man sollte darüber keine Witze machen!".

„Wieso nicht? Es ist mein Leben, das ich zerstört hab. Wenn ich es ernst nehmen würde, wäre ich wahrscheinlich ähnlich drauf wie der gute Severus. Und das kann keiner von uns wollen! Nein! Im Ernst und damit du deinen Freunden auch was positives berichten kannst: Ich bin raus aus dem Verein! Es war ein Scherz, der nach Hinten losgegangen ist. Der pure Frust, als mich das ach so tolle Ministerium und der ach so weise Dumbledore aus der Zauberergemeinschaft geschmissen haben. Was hätte mir auch passieren können? Alle hielten den Dunklen Lord für tot.".

„Du hast dir das da selbst aufgeschnitten?", fragte Hermine.

„Jap!", machte Suzette. „Es heilt nicht!", stellte Hermine fest. „Nope!", machte Suzette.

„Wie zauberst du ohne Zauberstab?", wollte Hermine plötzlich wissen.

„Hmm... Wie zauberst du mit?", fragte Suzette zurück, „Es funktioniert wie etwa das Ballen einer Faust: Dein Gehirn will es und deine Muskeln tun es. Mein Gehirn will es und die Magie tut es. Ganz einfach. Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es fühlt sich natürlich an, wenn du das meinst. Es war schon immer so.".

Hermine schaute sie an: „So etwas habe ich noch nie gehört. Ich meine, von so einem Fall habe ich noch nie gehört. Normalerweise sind ungesagte Zauber doch sehr kompliziert und dann noch ohne Stab...".

„Hast du jemals als Kind etwas geschehen lassen?", fragte Suzette.

„Naja... Aber das sind doch unkontrollierte Zauber.".

Suzette legte den Kopf schief und blickte das Mädchen fordernd an: „Eben! Deshalb haben sie mir auch den Zauberstab abgenommen.".

Es folgte eine Pause, denn sowohl Hermine als auch Suzette wäre es unangenehm gewesen die Diskussion noch weiter zu vertiefen.

„Hey, Hermine! Wie schaffst du es so ruhig zu bleiben, wo doch alle Welt diesen seltsamen Gerüchten über dich glaubt?".

Hermine wurde rot: „Einfach nicht ernst nehmen!". Suzette hob die rechte Augenbraue und Hermine verstand.

Es wurde Frühling. Fast schon Frühsommer, bis die riesige Hecke auf dem Quidditch-Feld den Champions der drei Schulen gezeigt wurde und ihnen erklärt wurde, woraus die dritte Aufgabe des Turniers bestehen würde: Ein Labyrinth voller unvorhersehbarer Gefahren! Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht, als er die hohen Rankenwände auf seinem geliebten Quidditch-Feld betrachtete. Er fand ein Labyrinth nicht besonders kreativ.

Aufgeregt flatterte Pip scheinbar orientierungslos durch die düsteren Kerker von Slytherin offensichtlich auf der Suche nach Suzette. Er fand sie in ihrem abgedunkelten Schlafzimmer, auf dem Boden kauernd und sich den blutenden linken Arm haltend. Gerade hatte sie damit noch das Synästhesium gehalten, das ihr wieder das Bild des Grafen von Germain gezeigt hatte, als ihr die Kugel aus der Hand viel und der Arm unerträglich zu brennen begann.

Der Rabe hüpfte auf dem Boden aufgeregt hin und her und versuchte Suzette etwas mitzuteilen, was diese nur am Rande mitbekam.

Es reichte jedoch dafür, dass sie sich aufquälte und so schnell sie konnte aus dem Schloss und zum verbotenen Wald stolperte. Vor dem Haupteingang rannte sie jedoch fast in Severus Snape hinein, der sie besorgt ansah. Suzette sagte nur zwei Worte, bevor sie weiterhasten musste: „Potter... Crouch!".

Snape eilte sofort in Richtung Dumbledores Büro, wo er jedoch auf Potter traf, der ihm Dumbledore vor der Nase wegschnappte.

Suzette kam unterdessen keuchend am Waldrand an und fand nur noch Viktor Krum geschockt oder tot, sie konnte es nicht sagen.

Kurze Zeit später kam schließlich Harry mit Dumbledore am Ort den Geschehens an und entkräfteten Suzettes schlimmste Befürchtungen von Krums gewaltsamen Tod.

„Er war hier, Professor!", keuchte Harry, „Er hat etwas gesagt von seinem Sohn und Voldemort und... Er war total verwirrt! Er wird doch nicht etwa in den Wald zurückgelaufen sein?", Harry schaute den Schulleiter unsicher an.

„Nein, wenn er von dort gekommen ist... Suzette, haben sie etwas gesehen?".

Suzette hatte sich auf den Boden gehockt, damit ihr nicht schwindlig wurde und man das Blut nicht von ihrem Arm auf den Boden tropfen sah. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus und schüttelte nur den Kopf, niemanden ansehend.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Alastor Moody die Szene und wieder wusste niemand, von wo er gekommen war. Harry erklärte sofort, in der Hoffnung er könne mit seinem magischen Auge weiter sehen als sie: „Mr. Crouch war hier. Er schien wahnsinnig geworden zu sein und hat Dinge über seinen Sohn und Volde...".

„Nicht den Namen aussprechen!", raunte der Auror.

„... dem der nicht genannt werden darf. Meinen sie er hat Krum hier geschockt? Was glauben sie, Professor?".

„Was ich glaube...", fing er an, „Hier haben wir jemanden auf frischer Tat ertappt!", er blickte auf Suzette, die sich am Boden über ihren Arm krümmte, „Sie hat ihr geschockt und Crouch...", er schaute ich suchend um, „...verschwinden lassen.".

„Haben sie das gesehen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein, aber es kann nur so gewesen sein!", erklärte der Auror, „Das wichtigste ist jetzt ohnehin, dass wir Crouch finden.".

„Suzette, bitte bringen sie Potter in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum und Krum in den Krankflügel.", sagte Dumbledore ernst und Suzette schaffte es irgendwie aufzustehen, Krums Körper mit einem Blinzeln anzuheben und vor sich her schweben zu lassen: „Kommen sie, Potter!", flüsterte sie zu Harry und der folgte ihr nur wiederwillig.

Harry machte sich Sorgen, da ihm alles, was er sich nicht erklären konnte natürlicherweise Angst machte. Natürlich schrieb er alle Ereignisse sofort an Sirius, der ihm eulenwendend folgenden Brief zukommen ließ:

„Lieber Harry,

Was du mir berichtest ist mehr als besorgniserregend. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, weil ich hoffe, dass es dich den Ernst der Lage einschätzen lässt: Ganz offensichtlich gibt es in Hogwarts eine gefährliche Person und sie ist ganz in deiner Nähe, hat es womöglich sogar auf dich abgesehen!

Unternimm auf keinen Fall allein Spaziergänge! Schon gar nicht in der Nähe des Waldes und halte dich vor Victor Krum, sowie den anderen Dungstrangs fern!

Bereite dich gut auf die dritte Aufgabe des Turniers vor! Du musst auf alles gefasst sein! Spiel nicht den Helden, sondern achte nur darauf, dass du da wieder rauskommst! Am besten wäre es, wenn Du, Ron und Hermine alle möglichen Abwehr- und Schockzauber übt.

Beste Wünsche

Sirius"

Harry glaubte, Sirius übertrieb mit seiner Fürsorge, sah aber ein, dass Übung in keinem Fall schaden konnte und verdonnerte Ron und Hermine dazu mit ihm die entsprechenden Zauber herauszusuchen und zu üben. Die beiden halfen natürlich gerne, denn sie waren ebenfalls sehr besorgt über die verdächtigen Vorgänge im und ums Schloss. Auch die Tatsache, dass Moody Crouch nicht finden konnte und die Sache an das Ministerium abtrat, machte ihnen nicht wirklich Mut.

Suzettes Schmerzen wurden nicht besser. Bisher hatten sie immer kurze Zeit später aufgehört und sich in das übliche Jucken zurückverwandelt, aber diesmal brannte ihre Haut ununterbrochen. Dünnflüssiges, fast wässriges Blut lief stetig aus den Narben und auch Snape war mit seinem Latein am Ende.

Das einzige, was er fand, wie er ihr helfen konnte, war ein Druckverband, der in einem schmerzstillenden Serum eingeweicht war.

Geschwächt und verbittert zog Suzette sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Um ein Haar wäre Potter etwas passiert! Und sie hätte versagt! Es ging ihr nicht um den Jungen, der war ihr egal. Er stand ihr genauso nahe wie jeder andere Fremde, der auf sie einen unsympathischen Eindruck machte. Ihr ging es darum, dass sie vor Dumbledore nicht versagen wollte, und einen weiteren Toten wollte sie natürlich auch nicht auf dem Gewissen haben.

Sie überlegte, dass das einzige, was sie von der ganzen Sache ablenken konnte das Synästhesium war. Immer, wenn sie es in der Hand hielt fühlte sie sich irgendwie ausgeglichen.

Sofort begann sie instinktiv ihr Lied zu singen und als dann erschien das Gesicht des Grafen in der Mitte der leuchtenden Kugel. Doch Suzette stutzte, als sie glaubte mehr zu sehen oder zumindest zu wissen, was sie sah.

Sie fing von vorne an zu singen und erkannte das Gesicht Germains als ein Portrait, welches an einer Wand hing, einen Rahmen drumherum. Dann, als würde sie ihren Kopf oder sich die Kamera bewegen, schwenkte das Bild langsam nach links, so Suzette aus einem Fenster hinaus auf eine kleine, weiße Kappelle blickte, die in der warmen Abendsonne ein malerisches Bild abgab. Der weiße Sandstein erinnerte sie an das Mittelmeer und auch die Palme, die hinter der Kappelle wuchs. Dann verschwand das Bild und die Kugel leuchtete wiederum nur noch in den Farben Rot und Gelb.

Sie wusste nicht ganz ob sie nun begeistert sein sollte, oder in Selbstmitleid über ihren Unterarm zergehen wollte. Wiederwillig gab sie dem Drang nach, mehr über Les Saint Marie de la Mer herauszubekommen. Sie stand also auf und schlich in die Bibliothek, das Synästhesium verlangte es so.

Wie sie bereits wusste konnte sie noch einmal schwarz auf weiß lesen, dass es sich bei Les-Saintes-Maries-De-La-Mer um eine kleine Küstenstadt an der Côte d'Azur handelte. Eine Stadt, die vor allem wegen seiner großen Anziehungskraft für Bohemiens bekannt war. Muggel pilgerten dorthin, einem gewissen Gefühl von Freiheit hinterher. Ein Künstlerstädtchen in Südfrankreich, besonders berühmt für einen eigentümlichen Marienkult, unter anderem auch mit schwarzen Madonnen. Suzette klappte „Eigentümliche Muggel-Bräuche und was wir von ihnen lernen können" zu und überlegte scharf, was die schwarzen Madonnen, der Graf von Germain und dieses Örtchen, an dem alles zusammen zu laufen schien mit ihr zu tun hatten und warum Dumbledore darauf bestand, dass sie sich mit dem Synästhesium beschäftigte. In jedem Fall hatte es etwas mit dem Örtchen Les-Saintes-Maries-De-La-Mer zu tun.

Suzette schleppte die Sache ein paar Tage mit sich herum, ohne daraus schlau zu werden, bis sie beschloss damit zu Dumbledore zu gehen.

Sie hockte dem grauen Schulleiter gegenüber und erklärte ihm, sie habe sich mit dem Synästhesium beschäftig und dieses Lied in sich gefunden. Sie habe die Bilder des Grafen von Germain und aus dem Fenster auf den Ort Les-Saintes-Maries-De-La-Mer geblickt. Dumbledore lächelte: „Sehr gut. Haben sie denn auch herausgefunden, was das Synästhesium ihnen damit sagen will?".

„Nein.", erwiderte Suzette verdutzt.

„Ein Synästhesium, wie sie wissen, verbindet Magie mit Gefühlen. Muggel nennen das Kunst und es ist das einzig Magische, das sie vollbringen können.", erklärte Dumbledore, „Es ist ihre einzige Berührungsmöglichkeit mit Magie. Ich selbst bin ein großer Liebhaber der Magie in der Musik.". Er machte eine schwelgerische Pause.

„Es wandelt akustische in visuelle Eindrücke.", meinte Suzette kalt.

„Oh, es ist viel mehr als das!", sagte Dumbledore, „Es versteht die Kunst und sie Magie darin und damit die Seele dahinter. Es zeigt ihnen ihre Seele, Suzette, ihre eigenen Erinnerungen.".

„Ich kann mich nicht an dieses Fischerdorf erinnern.", meinte sie ungläubig.

„Es muss eine sehr frühe Erinnerung von ihnen sein, die sie nur vergessen glauben.".

„Ich war noch nie in Frankreich!", erklärte Suzette weiter.

„Suzette.", Dumbledore sprach den Namen besonders französisch aus, „Das Synästhesium hat eine tief sitzende, magische Verbindung von ihnen zu dem „Fischerdorf" erkannt. Es wollte ihnen zeigen... Sie wollten sich selbst damit zeigen, wo sie her kommen. Sie haben es immer gewusst, Suzette.".

Suzette zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Das soll meine Heimat sein?". „Sie haben dort gelebt, ja.". „Ich hatte das Gefühl diese Kappelle zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben zu sehen. Es kam mir fremd vor. Auch das Portrait von diesem Heiligen... Ich kann damit nichts anfangen.". „Sie nicht, Suzette, aber vielleicht ein Mensch, der ihnen nahe stand?", Dumbledore schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Gut, gut! Ich verstehe schon: Meine Eltern haben in einem Fischerdorf in Südfrankreich gewohnt und kitschige Bilder und Madonnenstatuen angebetet.".

„Suzette, nicht doch! Was hat das Lied ihnen denn noch gesagt?".

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und Alastor Moody trat ein, hinter ihm stand Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister.

„Suzette, ich denke wir müssen das verschieben. Oder wollen sie warten?".

„Ich warte.", sagte Suzette den fiesen Blick Moodys erwidernd. Sie glitt an den Männern vorbei und wollte draußen warten, als ihr plötzlich Harry Potter entgegenkam und ihr etwas verwirrt vorkam: „Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, aber der Junge antwortete nicht und eilte zu Dumbledores Büro ehe Suzette ihm sagen konnte, dass der Schulleiter Besuch hatte.

Potter kam nicht mehr nach unten und so dachte Suzette, dass Dumbledore ihn wohl oben hatte warten lassen und sie mal wieder an letzter Stelle stand, was den Empfang beim Schulleiter anging. Alles war wichtiger als sie! Es machte sie wütend, wie wenig er sich an seinen Teil der Abmachung hielt und ihr etwas über ihre Abstammung erzählte.

Es nutzte alles nichts und sie beschloss sich die Zeit damit zu vertreiben ihr Liedchen endlich mal ernsthaft zu versuchen zu verstehen.

Dass es um jemanden ging, der flüchten musste, hatte sich schon verstanden und wenn es tatsächlich ihre eigene Vergangenheit war, um die es hier ging, dann musste dieser Jemand ihre Mutter sein, schwanger offensichtlich. Ihre Mutter war mit ihr nach Les-Saintes-Maries-De-La-Mer geflohen.

Zwei scharlachrote Frauen? Und zuvor war die Rede von roten Rosen, die mit ihrer Farbe untrennbar verbunden sind. Sie musste ihrer Mutter wohl sehr ähnlich sein, überlegte Suzette. Untrennbar mit etwas verbunden? Suzette verstand darunter, dass sie diese besondere Gabe hatte, ohne Hilfsmittel zaubern zu können, ganz natürlich. Und selbst wenn man ihr den Zauberstab abnahm, hatte man sie immer noch nicht von ihrer Magie getrennt. Ob ihre Mutter die gleiche Gabe hatte?

Dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Grafen und der schwarzen Madonna, die sie nicht verstand. Mit so etwas hatte Suzette nichts am Hut. Ihre Mutter etwa?

Und was bedeutete der Ring, in dem getanzt wurde?

Endlich kamen Fudge und Moody die Treppe hinunter und sie musste nur noch warten, bis Dumbledore mit Harry fertig war. Doch nur kurze Zeit später kam auch dieser die Treppe hinunter, ohne Harry, und bat sie mit nach oben zu kommen.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Suzettes Verhandlung

„Wo ist Potter?", fragte Suzette, als sie das Büro des Schulleiters betraten, wo sie Harry vermutet hatte, aber nicht vorfand.

Dumbledore verwies auf eine kleine flache Steinschale, die mit Runen verziert und mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Suzette runzelte die Stirn: „Sie lassen es einfach so zu, dass es in ihren Gedanken rumschnüffelt?". „Es gibt nichts traurigeres, als ein Kind, das nicht neugierig ist. Das sollten sie am besten wissen! Wir sollten auch hineingehen.".

Nur wiederwillig tauchte Suzette in die halb gasförmige, halb flüssige Masse ein und befand sich plötzlich in einem düsteren, beängstigenden Kellerraum. Sie wusste genau wo sie sich befand und als sie nach vorne sah, wusste sie auch genau, zu welcher Gelegenheit sie sich hier befand. Gerade noch konnte sie sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht geradewegs umzufallen.

Der Raum war fast leer. Nur in den ersten Bänken saßen Menschen, von den sie allerdings im Augenblick nur die Rücken sahen. Auf einer Art Podest an einen schaurigen Stuhl gekettet, saß ein eingeschüchtertes Mädchen, rechts und links flankiert von jeweils einem Dementor. Suzette war gerade 13 Jahre alt, wirkte aber viel jünger. Ihr liefen die Tränen in Strömen und ungehemmt übers Gesicht, sodass sie kein gerades Wort hervorbrachte. Wozu auch? Ihr hatte ohnehin niemand geglaubt, erinnerte sich Suzette jetzt.

Hinter einer Säule entdeckte sie Harry, der sich die Szene anschaute. Dumbledore war zu ihm gegangen und hatte sich zu ihm gestellt. Suzette blieb stehen, wo sie war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Potter das sehen sollte.

In der ersten Reihe, mit dem Rücken zu den drei Zuschauern saßen Dumbledore, die vier Hauslehrer McGonagall, Sprout, Flittwick und Snape, sowie eine Ministeriumsbeamte, eine dicke, geschmacklose Frau dem Gesicht einer Kröte. Sie führte das Wort: „Miss Suzette Smith, sie sind angeklagt an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei einen ungesagten, schwarzmagischen Fluch gegen einen Mitschüler geschleudert zu haben und diesen, Steven Alvin Blade, damit schwerst verletzt zu haben. Professor Dumbledore hat sie daraufhin der Schule verwiesen, trotzdem reicht ihr Verbrechen wesentlich weiter und das Ministerium muss darauf bestehen ihren Zauberstab einzuziehen, sollte niemand etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen können.".

Suzette rührte sich keinen Millimeter und achtete darauf den Dementoren an ihren beiden Seiten so fern wie möglich zu bleiben, indem sie sich so fest wie möglich in den Stuhl druckte. An ein Wort der Selbstverteidigung war in diesem Zustand gar nicht zu denken. Es liefen ihr nur weiterhin die Tränen über die bleichen Wangen.

Severus Snape stand auf: „Es ist nicht bewiesen, dass es sich um einen schwarzmagischen Fluch gehandelt hat. Ich selbst habe Steven Blade untersucht und keine Schäden festgestellt, die ein mir bekannter schwarzmagischer Fluch verursacht hätte. Suzette selbst hat mir erzählt, sie habe keinen andern Fluch als Expelliarmus angewendet, wie ich es ihr angeordnet habe.".

„Professor Snape,", hüstelte die fette Kröte verächtlich, „sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass Expelliarmus einen Menschen einem quer durch einen Raum sprengt die Koordination nachhaltig so beeinträchtigen kann?".

„Suzette Smith hat eine besondere Begabung Zauber ohne Stab und Formel zu bewirken. Ich möchte nicht ausschließen, dass die Kraft ihrer Zauber sich um ein vielfaches potenzieren, sobald sie ihren Stab oder eine Formel benutzt.".

McGonagall redete plötzlich dazwischen: „Ich würde das nicht als Begabung bezeichnen, Severus. Jedes kleine Kind lässt Dinge geschehen, noch ehe es einen Zauberstab besitzt oder Formeln gelernt hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass Miss Smith hier, unbeabsichtigt gehandelt hat. Möglicherweise waren ihr die Folgen nicht bewusst.".

„Aber Minerva, sie müssten zugeben, dass Suzette über ein gewisses Geschick beim Zaubern verfügt.", meinte Flittwick.

„Den Zauberstab ständig zu vergessen und niemals die Hausaufgaben gemacht zu haben, nennen sie Geschick?", fragte McGonagall schnippig, „Und sie sagen es selbst, sie hätte durchaus in der Lage sein können, einen schwarzmagischen Fluch unter ihrem Expelliarmus zu verstecken. Wenn es das ist, was sie unter Geschick verstehen?".

„Ich glaube, dass Miss Suzette eine besondere Gabe besitzt, eine seltene und unerforscht Gabe, was das stablose Zaubern betrifft. Die gesamte Angelegenheit wäre folglich nichts weiter als ein Unfall.", fuhr Snape fort, „Geben sie mir ein wenig Zeit und ich werde ihnen Beweisen, dass es sich um eine besondere Form der Magie handelt, vielleicht eine sehr alte und ursprüngliche...".

„Severus, ich habe dir genug Zeit gegeben und du konntest mir nichts beweisen.", begann Dumbledore plötzlich. „Die Eltern von Stevie Blade verlangen nach einer Klärung des Falles und ich kann mich nicht auf ihre Vermutungen verlassen. Die Fakten sind die, dass Miss Smith sich für schwarze Magie interessiert, dass sie in der Lage ist ungesagte Zauber zu vollbringen und dass sie charakterlich dazu neigt, überzureagieren. Ich musste sie von der Schule verweisen. Es war meine einzige Möglichkeit und ich denke, dass es auch nicht zu umgehen ist, dass man ihren Zauberstab einzieht.".

Snape blickte den Schulleiter überaus wütend an, setzte sich aber stumm wieder auf seinen Platz, während die fette Beamtin das Urteil verkündete, Suzette aus dem Stuhl befreite und ihren schwarzen Zauberstab entgegen nahm, den das Mädchen ihr zitternd entgegenstreckte.

Dumbledore kam mit Harry auf Suzette zu, die immer noch wie angewurzelt im hinteren Bereich des düsteren Raumes stand. „Ich glaube wie sollten jetzt gehen.", sagte er und die drei tauchten aus dem Denkarium in das Turmzimmerbüro auf.

„Nicht gerade einer meiner Glanzstunden, was? Ich habe damals wirklich einen Fehler gemacht.", meinte Dumbledore und blinzelte zu Suzette, „Nun sind sie beide also hier. Vielleicht ist es Zeit, dass Harry erfährt, warum ich sie hergeholt habe, Suzette.".

„Na dann!", machte Suzette, die eigentlich erwartet hatte, mit ihrem vorherigen Gespräch fortfahren zu können.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ernsthaft besorgt bin, Harry. Seit der Feuerkelch ihren Namen genannt hat, passieren seltsame Dinge an dieser Schule. Zudem hat der Lehrkörper natürlich organisatorische Verpflichtungen. Ich habe Suzette also aus zwei Gründen nach Hogwarts geholt: Erstens, weil sie uns tatsächlich ein wenig entlasten sollte und zweitens, um deinen persönlichen Schutz zu gewähren.".

„Und weil sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben.", fügte Suzette knurrend hinzu, was Dumbledore allerdings überging.

„Meinen persönlichen Schutz?", fragte Harry beleidigt.

„Es war und ist nötig. Du wurdest in das Turnier gebracht. Ganz offensichtlich befindet sich jemand in deiner und unsere Nähe, der nichts gutes im Sinn hat. Suzette kennt sich mit den Dunklen Künsten aus und sie genießt überdies mein Vertrauen.".

„Irgendjemand muss es ja machen.", flüsterte Suzette Harry grinsend zu, aber der ließ sich nicht aufmuntern, schon gar nicht von diesem Mädchen.

Harry war einigermaßen geschockt über das, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte. So etwas schreckliche wie diesen Gerichtssaal hatte er noch nie gesehen und dann dieses kleine Mädchen...

Nicht, dass er Suzette jetzt in einem anderen Licht sah, er misstraute ihr immer noch, allerdings wirkte sie auf ihn nun weitaus menschlicher.

„Harry, wir können nicht ausschließen, dass jemand einen Anschlag auf dich plant und deshalb ist es wichtig, dass du Suzette vertraust!", sagte Dumbledore.

Harry zweifelte, blieb aber stumm, sodass nun Suzette wieder zu Wort kam: „Professor, das Lied! Ich hab darüber nachgedacht.". Ihr war es nun völlig egal, ob Harry dabei saß, sie wollte es jetzt ein für alle mal abhaken und sich nicht weiter vertrösten lassen: „Meine Mutter, muss mir sehr ähnlich gewesen sein!".

„Oh ja! Sie war ihnen sehr ähnlich.", stimmte Dumbledore ihr zu und lächelte.

„Hatte sie die selben Fähigkeiten? Das Lied erzählt etwas von der Untrennbarkeit von Körper und Magie. „The red of the red rose is ist own and something no man can divide." Und dann kommt etwas über zwei scharlachrote Frauen.", fragte Suzette, denn sie war sich völlig sicher, dass Dumbledore bereits wusste, wer ihre Eltern waren.

„Oh nein! Ihre Mutter war ein Muggel. Dennoch ihnen sehr ähnlich und man könnte tatsächlich sagen, dass ihr ähnliche Fähigkeiten hattet.".

Suzette war enttäuscht: Ein Muggel.

„Welche Fähigkeit denn sonst?", und sofort fiel ihr ein, was Dumbledore meinen musste, hatte er doch immer wieder ihr Talent für Gestaltung angepriesen.

„Sie war eine Künstlerin, nicht wahr?", sagte Suzette, es passte alles zusammen: Die Kunst als Magie aus der Seele heraus, das Künstlerstädtchen in Südfrankreich, den Spleen mit der Esoterik.

„Ihre Mutter hatte ein Talent, dass es ihr erlaubte, ihrer Seele Ausdruck zu verleihen. Aus sich selbst heraus. Ähnlich wie ihre magischen Fähigkeiten, die sich aus ihrer Seele selbst ergeben.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Wieso musste sie fliehen?", fragte Suzette.

„Genug Suzette! Unser junger Freund langweilt sich ja schon zu Tode.", sagte der Schulleiter zu Harry blinzelnd, der gar nicht zugehört hatte, sondern jetzt auch angefangen hatte, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Professor, ich bin gekommen, weil... meine Narbe... Ich habe von Voldemort geträumt. Er und Wurmschwanz und eine große Schlange... Etwas sein gerade noch mal gut gegangen und Wurmschwanz hätte einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht.", sagte Harry und Dumbledore schaute umso besorgter.

„Du scheinst eine besondere Verbindung zu Voldemort zu haben, die sich offensichtlich nicht nur dann bemerkbar macht, wenn er in der Nähe ist, sondern auch, wenn er ein starke Gefühle hat.", vermutete Dumbledore, „Ich muss schon seit längerem davon ausgehen, dass etwas mit Voldemort passiert. Es sind Menschen verschwunden! Sogar hier an dieser Schule! Wir müssen uns darauf gefasst machen, dass wir uns wieder mit Lord Voldemort auseinandersetzen müssen.".

Dumbledore schwieg und das war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es aus seiner Sicht nichts mehr zu sagen gab. Suzette und Harry standen auf und wanden sich zum gehen.

„Ach Suzette? Ihrem Arm geht es besser?", fragte Dumbledore, als Suzette und Harry schon im Gehen inbegriffen waren. „Geht schon!", machte sie. Sie war wütend auf den alten Mann. Wieso konnte er ihr es nicht entgültig jetzt klären, wenn er es doch schon wusste?

Harry hielt es nicht für nötig, sich mit Suzette auf dem Rückweg von Dumbledores Büro zu unterhalten, obwohl es die Höflichkeit geboten hätte. Egal, was alle sagten, er misstraute ihr! Der Auror hatte es ihm nahegelegt! Da konnte Dumbledore noch so fest eine Vertrauen bekunden und Hermine ihm etwas von Reue und einem zerschnittenen Mal erzählen, er glaubte an eine Verschwörung, in der sie mit drinhing!


	16. Chapter 16

16. Rote Funken

Dass Rita Kimmkorn scheinbar geheime Informanten hatte, die ihr die Stories auf dem Silbertablett servierten, machte es für Harry nicht leichter. Der Tagesprophet berichtete Dinge über ihn, die eigentlich niemand wissen konnte, dass er ein Parselmund war zum Beispiel oder dass er regelmäßig Schmerzen in seiner Narbe verspürte, nicht mehr ganz bei sich sei. Man tuschelte wieder über ihn, was ihn im tiefen Inneren ziemlich anfischte. Wie der Pöbel doch sein Fähnchen nach der Zeitung drehte!

Harry übte mit seinen Freunden Schockzauber und andere Verteidigungstechniken, wie ihm Sirius geraten hatte.

Suzette kämpfte sich mit ihren Erinnerungsfetzen herum: Ihre Mutter war also ein Muggel, eine Künstlerin, lebte in Frankreich, war wohl Französin, denn sie hatte ja einen französischen Namen, und sie musste geflohen sein, als sie mit ihr schwanger war, weil jemand sie jagte. Dann war da noch die seltsame Stimme, welche die Sache mit der roten Rose und der Untrennbarkeit von Magie und Magier, von Kunst und Künstler, prophezeite. Und wo und wer war ihr Vater bei der ganzen Sache? Und was in Gottes Namen bedeutete der Ring, in dem getanzt wurde?

Suzette suchte in einen Buch nach Konvergenzzaubern oder ähnlichem, fand allerdings nichts brauchbares.

Trelawney hatte ihr erzählt, dass in Les-Saintes-Maries-De-La-Mer die Menschen manchmal spontan auf der Straße zu tanzen begannen.

„Suzette, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Snape, als sie grübelnd und angespannt des Abends zum Tränkemeister zum allabendlichen Umtrunk erschien. „Ach nichts. Das Schuljahr ist fast zu Ende und ich weiß immer noch nicht, wer meine Vorfahren sind. Außerdem steht die dritte Runde bevor und ich fürchte, dass Potter in Gefahr schwebt. Und er vertraut mich nicht.".

Snape reichte ihr eine Schale mit seinem Trank und meinte: „Ob er dir vertraut oder nicht ist nebensächlich! Er vertraut mir auch nicht und ich konnte ihn all die Jahre beschützen.".

Suzette schaute ihn nicht an: „Ich glaube, ich schaffe das nicht. Was, wenn das Mal wieder anfängt? Ich werde versagen! Ich bin verantwortlich für das Leben wer weiß wie vieler Menschen! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht, nur dass alle MIR misstrauen und Moody das ganze unter den Schülern aussäht.".

„Seit wann interessiert es dich, was andere von dir halten?".

„Seit ich für sie verantwortlich bin, Severus! Ich bin schuld, wenn Potter in dem Labyrinth was passiert. Überhaupt! Eine total dämliche Idee, dieses Labyrinth! Weder die Aufsichtspersonen, noch das Publikum können was sehen.".

„Es ist eine Tradition.", merkte Severus an.

„Was wirst du tun, Severus?", fragte Suzette und Snape schaute sie unverständig an.

„Wenn er zurückkommt, mein ich.", sagte Suzette, „Dumbledore glaubt, er kommt zurück. Er wird stärker, kontinuierlich!".

Snape atmete einmal tief ein und sagte schließlich: „Ich tue, das, worum Albus mich bittet.".

„Dich verpflichtete!", verbesserte Suzette lachte bitter und Snape erwiderte nichts.

„Potter träumt vom Dunklen Lord.", fügte Suzette schließlich an.

„Im Unterricht eingeschlafen, ich weiß! Sieht ihm ähnlich!", knurrte der Tränkemeister.

„Sogar die Zeitung schreibt schon darüber. Man muss wirklich aufpassen, wo man was von sich gibt!", sagte Suzette.

Und Suzettes Vorahnung bewahrheitete sich. Ein paar Tage später wusste Rita Kimmkorn zu berichten, dass Dumbledore mit dem Führen der Schule überfordert sei, dass er mehr als zwielichtige Aushilfskräfte beschäftigte und dass Harry Potter nun schon so weggetreten sei, dass man ihm eine Aufpasserin zur Seite stellen musste.

Über Suzette konnte sie in Erfahrung bringen, dass sie sich in ihrer Vergangenheit dreist durch die renommiertesten Häuser der magischen Gesellschaft geschnorrt hatte, dass sie Dunkle Künste praktizierte und diese gegen Mitschüler angewandt hatte, der Fall sei weiterhin sehr undurchsichtig. Möglicherweise setzte Suzette den alternden Schulleiter unter Druck, ihr wieder Ansehen in der Zaubererschaft zu verschaffen. Selbst die Lehrer von Hogwarts scheinen vor ihr zu warnen.

Suzette blieb von solche Lügengeschichten unbeeindruckt. Ihr Ruf war ohnehin ruiniert, jeder kannte ihren Namen, niemand musste die Geschichte neu aufrollen, um einen Welle des Hassen gegen sie zu provozieren.

Einige der Schüler gingen ihr jedoch noch bewusster aus dem Weg als zuvor. Schüler der unteren Klassen rannten gar vor ihr davon, wenn sie einen Gang betrat.

Doch die Lehrerschaft wurde langsam auf das Problem mit der Zeitung aufmerksam und es war sogar Minerva McGonagall, die die Sache offen ansprach. Man konnte ihr Strenge vorwerfen, doch gerecht blieb sie immer! „Ich glaube nicht dass diese Internata in die Öffentlichkeit gehören! Was wir Lehrer über Miss Suzette denken ist unsere Sache und wenn Albus von ihrer Vertrauenswürdigkeit überzeugt ist, dann muss das Kollegium es zumindest nach außen auch sein! Ich glaube langsam läuft diese Sache aus dem Ruder. Diese Rita Kimmkorn kommt an Informationen, die sie nichts angehen und sie erfindet Geschichten, die nichts als Schaden anrichten.".

„Was soll ich tun, Minerva? Ich habe sie bereits vom Schulgelände verbannt. Wenn sie Informanten hat, kann ich nichts gegen sie unternehmen. Wir leben in einem Land mit Pressefreiheit und ich kann weder meinen Schülern noch meinen Lehrern verbieten mit gewissen Personen zu sprechen. Ich denke Suzette wird darüber hinweg kommen.", meinte Albus.

„Es ist ihr egal.", knurrte Severus aus dem hinteren Teil des Lehrerzimmers, „Sie sagte, es sind weit hässlichere, weit weniger wahre Dinge über andere Leute geschrieben worden.".

„Es geht auch nicht primär um die Dinge, die über Suzette geschrieben wurden. Es geht viel mehr um die Dinge, die über die Schule in Umlauf gebracht werden.", sagte McGonagall schnippig.

„Sicherlich, ist es ärgerlich, Minerva, aber was kümmert es dich? Es geht nicht um dein Haus. Es ist meins, das verunglimpft wird!", sagte Snape.

„Ach was? Was schreibt sie denn die ganze Zeit über Potter?", Minerva war kurz davor hysterisch zu kreischen.

„Die Wahrheit?", meinte Snape grinsend.

„Nun seid nicht albern, ihr beiden!", unterbrach sie Professor Sprout, „Ich bin der Meinung, dass man dem Verlag mal eine Posteule mit einer Gegendarstellung zusendet. Vielleicht löst sich dann die ganze Sache in Wohlgefallen auf.".

„Mit Verlaub, ist das nicht ein wenig naiv?", fragte McGonagall und Snape stimmte ihr zu: „Ein vernünftiges Wort aus deinem Mund? Wo ist der Rotstift für meinen Kalender?".

„Nun ich denke, einen Versuch ist er wert.", sagte Dumbledore, „Ich schreibe eine Gegendarstellung und verlange, dass sie gedruckt wird, ob man mir glaubt, wird sich zeigen.".

Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine lasen die Zeitungsartikel kritisch, denn sie waren selbst Opfer von Rita Kimmkorns Feder gewesen und so führten die Pamphlete dazu, dass Harry fast sogar Mitleid mit Suzette hatte. Er wusste langsam nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte. Dumbledore erklärte ihm, sie sei extra zu seinem Schutz hier, Moody warte ihn für ihren düsteren Absichten und McGonagall vor ihrem magischen Ungeschick. Sie arbeitete mit Snape zusammen und hatte das Dunkle Mal. Wer stand hier eigentlich auf welcher Seite und wer zum Teufel würde IHM helfen? Bei wem konnte er sich sicher fühlen? Seine Antwort wäre Sirius gewesen, begäbe dieser sich nicht selbst in so großer Gefahr, wenn er sich mit ihm traf.

Die Gegendarstellung wurde zwar gedruckt, allerdings in derart kleinen Buchstaben auf der vorletzten Seite zwischen den Kleinanzeigen, dass man sie glatt für eine solche hätte halten können. Enttäuschend, fand Dumbledore, aber man musste nun damit leben und es gab im Augenblick wichtigeres zu tun: Die dritte Aufgabe stand bevor.

An einem warmen Frühsommertag Anfang Juni trafen die Familien der Schulchampions in Hogwarts ein. Außerdem kamen jede Menge Besucher, die Presse und repräsentative Ministeriumsangestellte. Den ganzen Tag veranstaltete Hogwarts einen Art Tag der offenen Tür, an dem jeder ehemalige Schüler für ein paar Stunden zurückkommen konnte und sich an seine Schulzeit erinnern konnte.

Suzette vergrub sich bis abends in ihrem Zimmer. Sie wollte nicht gesehen werden und sie wollte auch niemanden sehen. Ihrer Aufgabe verursachte ihr Übelkeit. Sie konnte nichts essen, nicht schlafen und vertrug keine Tageslicht, was sie zum Zuziehen der Gardinen vor ihrem Kellerfenster veranlasste.

Sie war aufgeregter als die vier Teilnehmer der Turniers, denn sie hatte eine leise Ahnung, dass hier etwas passieren müsste. Wer auch immer Harrys Namen in den Feuerkelch gesteckt hatte, wollte dass sie der Junge den Gefahren der Aufgaben aus irgendeinem Grund stellte, womöglich dabei draufging. Er lebte noch, also war dies die letzte Chance für den großen unbekannten zuzuschlagen.

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. Es war Severus, der ihr eine Suppe und ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit brachte: „Hier! Du musst dich etwas stärken.". Suzette trank widerwillig die Schale mit der Brühe aus und nahm nun die Phiole mit dem Zaubertrank: „Ist das Felix Felicis? Der ist verboten, soweit ich weiß.". „Er ist nicht verboten, wenn du nicht an dem Turnier teilnimmst. Jetzt trink schon! Es kann nicht schaden!".

„Ich könnte abhängig werden.", meinte Suzette. „Von einer solchen Dosis nicht!", erklärte Snape genervt und sie trank das flüssige Glück.

Bei Sonnenuntergang fanden sich schließlich alle am Quidditch-Feld ein, wo nun die riesige, undurchsichtige Hecke im Schatten lag und keinen Blick auf ihr Inneres freigab. Ludos Bagman erklärte die Regeln, indem er seinen Zauberstab als magisches Megaphon verwendete: „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, ich begrüße sie herzlich zur dritten und letzten Aufgabe unsere diesjährigen Trimagischen Turniers. Ich möchte sie bitten die vier Champions der Schulen zu begrüßen: Für Beauxbaton: Fleur Delacour! Für Dungstrang: Victor Krum! Und für Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory und Harry Potter!". Nach jedem Namen erschallte lauer Beifall aus dem Publikum.

„Die Aufgabe besteht darin einen Weg durch dieses Labyrinth zu finden. Es ist voll von magischen Herausforderungen und Hindernissen, sie sich nur durch Geschick und List bewältigen lassen. In der Mitte des Feldes befindet sich der Trimagische Pokal. Sieger ist derjenige, der den Pokal als erster erreicht und berührt. Die vier Champions werden entsprechend der Punkte aus den ersten beiden Aufgaben versetzt ins Spiel gehen. Abschließend sei noch gesagt, dass für die Sicherheit der Champions jederzeit gesorgt ist: Außen am Labyrinth werden Helfer und Wächter patrouillieren, die sofort eingreifen, sollte etwas im Inneren des Feldes schief laufen. Ich bitte die Champions in einem solchen Fall einfach kurz ein paar rote Funken aus dem Zauberstab in die Luft zu senden. Als Wachposten wollen genannt sein: Professor Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor! Professor Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an der Hogwarts-Schule, sowie bewährter Auror im Dienste des englischen Zaubereiministeriums! Rubeus Hagrid, Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe an der Hogwarts-Schule, sowie Wildhüter im verbotenen Wald, gleich hinter ihnen! Außerdem Miss Suzette Smith, Erzieherin aus dem Haus Slytherin!". Wieder gab es Beifall bei den genannten Namen, nur bei Hagrid ließ es etwas nach und bei Suzette hielte man eher erschrocken inne, was das Klatschen betraf.

Suzette und die anderen teilten sich um die Hecke auf. Jeder übernahm eine Seite und war mit einem Besen ausgerüstet, da apparieren auf dem Schulgelände ja nicht möglich war, um gegebenenfalls über die Hecke zu fliegen und zu Hilfe zu eilen, sollte tatsächlich einer rote Funken sprühen.

Dann wurden endlich die Kandidaten einzeln in das Labyrinth entlassen.

Trotz Felix hatte Suzette ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei ihren Schützling nicht im Auge zu haben, gerade jetzt, wo sie sich sicher war, dass er in akuter Gefahr schweben musste. Sie hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt Harry in ihrem Blick zu haben, dass es ihr unerträglich vorkam, den Jungen jetzt allein zu lassen. Sie lief einige Zeit lang im Schatten der dunklen Hecke entlang und achtete auf eventuelle rote Funken, doch auf ihrer Seite blieb alles ruhig.

Einmal hörte sie laut und hysterische den Schrei von Fleur Delacour von der anderen Seite des Parcours, doch er verstummte schnell wieder und auch Funken kamen keine.

Sie lief bestimmt eine halbe Stunde auf und ab. Um sie war es totenstill, was ihr merkwürdig und beängstigend vorkam. Sie rief Pip zu sich und bat ihn einmal über das Labyrinth zu fliegen und nach Potter Ausschau zu halten.

Der Rabe flatterte davon und kam recht schnell wieder zurück. Nichts auffälliges, meinte er. Potter hinge gerade ganz in Suzettes Nähe in einem Zaubernebel fest, nichts schlimmes. Fleur schlug sich mit einem Grindeloh, Krum schlich umher und Diggory hatte sich gerade von einer magischen Schlingpflanze befreit.

Suzette war für's erste beruhigt und lief weiterhin an ihrer Seite entlang, als sie plötzlich im Schatten und der Dunkelheit eine verschwommene Gestalt um die Ecke hinken sah.

„Stupor!", rief Moodys Stimme und nur der Felix Felicis in Suzettes Blut konnte sie davor bewahren von dem Auror geschockt zu werden. Sie sprang instinktiv zur Seite und entwaffnete Mad-Eye mit einem Blinzeln, bevor sie ihm einen Ganzkörperklammer anhexte, was ihr zugegebenermaßen nicht wenig Genugtuung bereitete. Sie sah sich um und fragte sich und Felix, ob es sinnvoll sei, McGonagall oder Hagrid zu rufen, ob sie Dumbledore Bescheid sagen sollte, oder ob sie ihren Posten nicht verlassen durfte. Plötzlich krähte Pip erschrocken auf: Rote Funken!


	17. Chapter 17

17. Der letzte Tropfen Felix Felicis

Suzette schwang sich auf ihren Besen und flog über das Labyrinth, wo sie gleich die Stelle fand, an der Victor Krum offensichtlich in einem Schockzustand am Boden lag. Um ihn herum: Nichts! Kein magisches Wesen, das ihn angegriffen haben könnte, kein anderer Champion, der ihn geschockt hatte und die roten Funken versprüht hatte. Suzette belebte den Jungen wieder, der nun ganz langsam, sich den Kopf haltend wieder auf die Beine kam.

„Was ist passiert, Victor?", fragte Suzette aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wo bin ich? Was mache ich hier?".

„Das ist das Labyrinth, die letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers.", erklärte Suzette verdutzt, denn sie hatte nicht gewusst, das Schockzauber auch das Gedächtnis beeinträchtigten.

„Das ist jetzt? Wo war ich die ganze Zeit? Wie komme ich hier her?".

Suzette runzelte die Stirn: „An was erinnerst du dich?". Victor überlegte, er strengte sich wirklich an und meinte dann zaghaft: „Diesen Auror!". „Mad-Eye?", fragte Suzette. Krum ergänzte: „Und dann kam dieses wohlige, blinde Gefühl und dann war ich plötzlich hier.". „Ein Imperius-Fluch!", schloss Suzette sofort.

Der Schrei eines Jungen drang durch die Heckenwände zu ihnen hindurch. Diggory oder Potter! Suzette ließ Krum stehen und rannte blindlings durch die Gänge des Labyrinths. Felix würde sie schon auf den richtigen Weg führen.

Doch auf einmal stand vor ihr ein riesiger, blutrünstiger Grimm. Ganz eindeutig eines der Hindernisse für die Champions. Das Tier fletschte die Zähne gegen Suzette und das Mädchen blieb starr vor Angst stehen. Der Wolfhund kam zwar nicht näher, ließ es aber nicht zu, dass Suzetten an ihm vorbeikam Sie würde sich hüten dem Vieh auch nur einen Zentimeter näher zu kommen.

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und der Grimm verwandelte sich schlagartig in eine riesige Giftschlange. Suzette entdeckte Victor Krum hinter sich, der ihr gefolgt sein musste und erkannte in dem Wesen vor ihr nichts weiter als einen Irrwicht. „Du hast Angst vor Schlangen?", fragte Suzette amüsiert, „Na da hast du dich aber an den falschen Tisch gesetzt!". Krum rannte entsetzt davon und der Irrwicht wurde wieder zu einem zähnefletschenden Wolfhund, den Suzette mit einem gedachten Riddikulus-Zauber leicht erledigen konnte.

Sie rannte weiter zur Mitte des Labyrinthes, wo jetzt keine Schreie mehr zu ihr drangen. Um sie war es totenstill geworden, was bei Suzette eine grässliche Angst auslöste, die sich durch Magen, bis in ihren Kopf bohrte und ihr ebendort einen ziehenden Schmerz hinterließ.

Sie erreichte die Spielfeldmitte und fand nichts weiter als eine reglose, riesige Spinne. Kein Sieger! Kein Harry! Kein Cedric! Keine Fleur! Und was Suzette zusätzlich befremdete: Kein Pokal!

Kurz darauf stolperte Fleur Delacour aus einem Zugang zur Mitte. Sie sah abgekämpft und müde aus: „Wo sind denn alle? Wer hat gewonnen?". „Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Suzette düster. „Wo ist der Pokal? Hat ihn schon einer mitgenommen? Bin ich so viel zu spät?". „Ich weiß nicht.", wiederholte Suzette und wies Fleur an mit auf ihren Besen zu steigen, das Spiel sei vorbei. Es war ihr egal, ob es tatsächlich zu Ende war, ob jemand den Pokal mitgenommen hatte oder ob Fleur gewonnen hätte, sie spürte Gefahr und wollte niemanden mehr in diesem Labyrinth wissen. Irgendwer... ach was, sie wusste wer: Alastor Moody hatte hier seine dreckigen Finger drin gehabt. Sie setzte Fleur vor den Rängen des verdutzten Publikums ab, stieg wieder in die Höhe und suchte nach Krum. Der rannte in voller Panik ziellos durch den Irrgarten. Suzette nahm ihn auf den Besen und setzte ihn ebenfalls draußen ab.

Sie flog wiederum über den Irrgarten, um Harry oder Cedric zu suchen, doch sie konnte noch so oft über das Feld fliegen die entdeckte keinen der beiden. McGonagall stieg ebenfalls in die Luft um sich zu erkundigen, was eigentlich los sei und Suzette erklärte, dass der Pokal und offensichtlich auch Diggory und Potter verschwunden seien, außerdem habe Moody Krum mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt und versucht, sie außer Gefecht zu setzen. McGonagall fiel bei dem Schock über das Verschwinden zweier Schüler fast von ihrem Besen: „Wir müssen Professor Dumbledore informieren!", mehr fiel ihr nicht ein.

Plötzlich überkam Suzette ein seltsamer Schwindel, der sich ganz langsam aus den stetigen Kopfschmerzen entwickelt haben musste. Sie fiel fast vom Besen und McGonagall musste sie schließlich abschleppen.

Die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin hastete sofort zum Schulleiter, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, Suzette brach zusammen. Das Dunkle Mal brannte mit einem Mal so stark, dass sie glaubte es würde sich durch die Haut fressen um an anderen Ende des Arms wieder herauszukommen. Der leichte Druck den Snapes Verband auf die Haut gab verursachte unglaubliche Schmerzen und sie riss das Ding von sich.

Sie entdeckte, dass die schwarzen Linien, die früher einmal einen Totenkopf und eine Schlange dargestellt hatten plötzlich rot glühten.

Ihre einzige Hoffnung war jetzt Snape, sie suchte die Ränge ab, die Lehrerloge, den Menschenauflauf um Fleur und Victor, aber Snape war nirgendwo zu finden. Sie rannte in Panik vom Spielfeld in Richtung Schloss, als sie Karkaroff begegnete, der das Turnier heimlich verlassen haben musste. Er schien wenig erfreut, Suzette zu sehen.

„Professor!", keuchte Suzette, „Bitte... Sie müssten mir helfen! Was hat das zu bedeuten?". Sie zeigte ihm das brennende Dunkle Mal und Karkaroff zeigte ihr das seine, das ebenfalls glühte: „Er ist zurück und er ruft seine Todesser zu sich. Fliehen sie, Suzette!". Er eilte davon und Suzette überlegt, was sie tun sollte. Die Wirkung von Felix Felicis hatte nachgelassen und Snape war nicht in Reichweite, dann entschied sie sich, dass ihre Priorität sein musste, Potter zu finden. Der Dunkle Lord war zurück und Potter verschwunden. Dass da ein Zusammenhang bestand, war mehr als offensichtlich. Sie entschied sich blind vor Schmerzen dazu zum Dunklen Lord zu apparieren um zumindest herauszufinden, in wie fern er zurückgekehrt war und was er mit Harry gemacht hatte.

Sie rannte zurück, am Quidditch-Feld vorbei, über die Grenze des Schulgeländes, von dem aus man nicht apparieren konnte, und hatte plötzlich ein klares Bild von dem Ort im Kopf, wohin der Dunkle Lord sie zu erscheinen hieß: ein düsterer, alter Friedhof mit einer kleinen Kappelle neben einem eisernen Tor. Suzette apparierte.

Sie achtete darauf, hinter einen Busch zu erscheinen, dass die Runde der Todesser, die bereits eingetroffen waren, sie nicht entdeckte.

Als ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten betrachtete sie das Geschehen. Sie konnte es nicht genau sehen, denn direkt vor ihr Stand ein großer, athletischer Todesser mit silbrig-blondem Haar: Lucius Malfoy! Ausgerechnet!

Das brennen des Dunklen Mals hatte aufgehört, jetzt lief nur noch Blut heraus.

Sie erblickte den Pokal, der im Mondlicht glänzte, daneben Cedric Diggory am Boden liegend. In der Gesellschaft der Todesser musste er tot sein. Diese Leute machten keine Gefangenen!

Erst nach ganz genauem Hinsehen fand sie Harry, der an einen Grabsteil gefesselt war. Er war offensichtlich verletzt, irgendetwas an seinem Bein.

Und dann zog sich Suzettes Herz zusammen, sie erkannte eine magere, fahle Gestalt in der Mitte der Todesserrunde. Es musste Voldemort sein: Das Gesicht unschön mit dem einer Schlange verschmolzen, glühend rote Augenschlitze, die Suzette sogar im Grau der Nacht noch leuchten sah, ging er von einem Todesser zum andern. Jedem widmete er einige persönliche Worte, die Suzette nicht verstehen konnte, ehe sie sich traute einen Schallverstärkungszauber in ihr Ohr zu pflanzen.

Gerade stand Voldemort vor einer Lücke in den Reihen der seinen, Todesser, die nicht zurückgehrt waren. Es sprach langsam und mit hoher, kalter Stimme: „Ah, die Lestranges! Derzeit befinden sie sich noch hinter den Mauern von Askaban, doch sie werden für ihre Treue belohnt werden. Genauso wie der hier fehlende Feigling bestraft werden wird. Einer in unserm Kreise jedoch ist abtrünnig geworden. Er wird dafür bezahlen!". Er machte einen Schritt zu Seite: „Einer meiner treusten Anhänger befindet sich zu Zeit ich Hogwarts und Dank ihm können wir hier und heute Harry Potter begrüßen.", er verwies auf den geschwächten Jungen, der gefesselt am Grabstein hing und ein Gelächter ging durch die Menge.

Gerade wollte Voldemort ansetzen, seine Rede an alle gerichtet fortzuführen, da entglitt Suzette für einen Moment der Schallverstärkungszauber und einen das letzte Wort des Dunklen Lords hallte merkwürdig über den Friedhof nach. Niemand schien Notiz davon zu nehmen, denn alle konzentrierten sich auf den Lord in der Mitte des Kreises, nur Malfoy, der am nächsten zur Quelle des Geräusches stand, drehte sich kurz um und konnte gar nicht anders als Suzette zu entdecken.

Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine hässliche Fratze, er grinste so böse, wie sie noch nicht mal Snape hatte grinsen sehen, als Neville Longbottom sich selbst mit einem Trank die Haare ausfallen ließ.

Er flüsterte zu Suzette, die bei dem Schock gar nicht wusste, was sie fühlen sollte: „Du hier? Ist ja niedlich!". Schließlich wurde er laut, sodass die ganze Gemeinschaft ihn hören konnte: „Ich würde sagen, das kann man eindeutig als Spionage bezeichnen!". Die Todesser drehten sich um und sahen auf Suzette, die sich jetzt zu stolz war, um in Deckung zu bleiben. Sie kroch unter dem Buch hervor und stellte sich den Männern. Man konnte sie töten, aber nicht als Feigling, versteckt hinter einem Dornbusch!

Die Todesser kannten sie wohl, sie hatte schließlich lange in Malfoy Manor gelebt und sie alle waren beim festlichen Akt zugegen gewesen, als Lucius nach einem alten Zauberritus ihr das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt hatte. Sie war einst der ganze Stolz der schwarz-magischen Subkultur gewesen, um so abschätziger blickte man jetzt auf sie, da sie ihre Gemeinschaft verlassen und sich Dumbledore angeschlossen hatte.

„Crucio!", sprach Malfoy langsam und genüsslich, als er seinen Stab auf Suzette richtete, die sofort zu Boden brach und in jedem Millimeter ihres Körpers, in jedem Organ, überall glühende Nadelstiche spürte. Es war eine Tortur, welcher der Tod vorzuziehen ist. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie sie aufschrie.

Der Schmerz ließ nach, als sich silbrige Fessel um sie legten und sie erschöpft auf dem Boden hinter Malfoy, der sich wieder Voldemort zugewandt hatte, dem Geschehen folgte. Voldemort erklärte, er wolle Harry nun in einem fairen Zaubererduell besiegen, zum Beweis, dass er doch Herr über den Todesfluch sei. Zur allgemeinen Belustigung probierte er schon mal den Cruciatus an dem Jungen aus und ließ ihn schließlich losbinden.

Suzette konnte kaum sehen, was vor sich ging, doch sie war sich sicher, dass innerhalb der nächsten Minuten sowohl Harry als auch sie das Zeitlichen gesegnet haben würden.

Ein weitere Cruciatus ließ Harry und Suzette fast gleichermaßen zusammenzucken.

Das konnte der Junge niemals gewinnen! Niemals würde er sich auch nur eine Minute gegen den Dunkeln Lord halten können.

Harry duckte sich vor dem nächsten Folterfluch behelfsmäßig hinter einem Grabstein.

Suzettes einziger Gedanke war der, dass sie versagt hatte, alle enttäuscht, beziehungsweise bestätigt zu haben. Sie dachte an Penny und das fröhliche Leben in der Studenten-WG, an Snape, ihren einzigen Freund in der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft, an Pip, der ohne sie aufgeschmissen sein würde, na ja eigentlich nicht.

Seltsamerweise kommen einen in todesnahen Situationen die unbedeutendsten Erlebnisse plötzlich als die erfüllensten überhaupt vor. Suzette dachte an buntgeschmückte Partykeller, Studentenpartys, Jungs, die sie für ihre Tätowierung bewunderte, obwohl sich nichts anderes war, als das Dunkle Mal, zwar unsichtbar, aber magisch für ein paar Stunden deutlich gemacht. Sie erinnerte sich an glückliche Momente, als sie noch gar nicht wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war, ihre Kindheit bei den Smiths, die immer gut zu ihr gewesen waren, einen Urlaub in Italien, in dem sie im Mittelmeerwasser planschte Und dann kam plötzlich ein Bild, das nicht dazu passte: Ihr Kinderbett, die Stäbe vor ihren Augen und Lord Voldemort, der vor ihr stand, wie er jetzt vor Harry stand und sie befand sich wieder in der Gegenwart.

„So! Du wehrst dich gegen den Imperius-Fluch?", fragte Voldemort und Harry konnte sich kaum auf seinen Beinen halten.

Gleich, in einer Sekunde würde es vorbei sein, dachte Suzette und ein letzter Tropfen Felix Felicis, der gewusst hatte, dass er sich aufsparen musste, schoss ihr ins Gehirn und sie erinnerte sich an Snapes Duellier-Club in ihrer eigenen Schulzeit.

Im Sportduellieren gab es einen Schiedsrichterzauber, der bei umstrittenen Siegen Aufschluss darüber gab, wer welchen Fluch als ersten ausgesprochen hatte. Suzette sprach ihn aus, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie stark genug für einen ungesagten Zauber war.

Auf Grund ihrer Schwäche konnte sie nur hoffen, dass Voldemorts und Harrys Zauberstäbe unterschiedlich genug waren, damit der Zauber nicht zu viel Magie benötigte. Unbemerkt hinter Lucius Malfoy flüsterte sie: „Priori Incantatem!" und traf damit Voldemort direkt in den Rücken.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Suzette und der Dunkle Lord

Es schien funktioniert zu haben, irgendwie. Das ganze ging jedoch deutlich langsamer vonstatten, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte, die Stäbe mussten sich wohl doch zufällig ähneln. Ein goldener Energiefaden spannte sich zwischen den beiden Zauberstäben, den keiner der beiden zu zerreißen vermochte. Die Todesser drängte näher zu der Stelle, wo der Dunkle Lord sich mit dem Jungen duelliert und Suzette konnte erst wieder etwas sehen, als sich ein golden leuchtendes Kuppeldach aus purer Energie gebildet hatte, das die Todesser abschirmte vom Geschehen. Suzette konnte nicht sagen was passieren würde, sie hatte Harry lediglich ein paar Sekunden geschenkt. Er könnte seinen Zauberstab wegwerfen und um sein Leben rennen. Wie war er überhaupt hierher gekommen, fragte Suzette sich plötzlich und ihr Blick fiel auf den Körper des leblosen Cedric Diggory. Noch ein Imperius-Fluch? Vielleicht, dachte Suzette, aber apparieren konnte der Hufflepuff noch nicht, Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie zwei Minderjährige so schnell von Hogwarts hierher gekommen sein konnten, war ein Portschlüssel. Und sofort fiel Suzette der trimagische Pokal ins Auge. Wenn Harry zu ihm gelangen würde, könnte er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren! Doch zu spät! Priori Incantatem begann zu wirken: Aus Voldemorts Zauberstab erstiegen die Schatten seiner letzten Flüche. Gleich würde die Sache vorbei sein und er würde Harry töten. Der dumme Idiot! Er hätte rennen sollen, dachte Suzette. Nicht den Helden spielen! Rennen! In diesem Moment waren sie Unterschiede der Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor so greifbar, dass Suzette die Vorhersehbarkeit des Charakters eines Zauberers anhand seiner Zugehörigkeit zu einem Hogwart-Haus, etwas gruselte.

Einige Echos von Cruciatus-Flüchen wurden laut, dann eine hellleuchtende Hand, die Suzette an dem abseits stehenden Wurmschwanz wiedererkannte und schließlich die geisterhafte Gestalt von Cedric Diggory.

Harry starrte wie gebannt auf das, was hier passierte und auch Lord Voldemort verstand die ganze Sache nicht. Suzette versuchte per Legilimens in Harry Kopf einzudringen, doch er stand zu weit entfernt und sie konnte keinen Augenkontakt herstellen. „Renn weg!", wollte sie ihm bedeuten, doch der Junge blieb wie gebannt stehen, als plötzlich die Gestalten Voldemorts letzter Opfer erschienen. Das mussten Potters Eltern sein!

Einige geisterhafte Gestalten schwebten um die beiden Kontrahenten. Suzettes Schallverstärkungszauber hatte sich längst aufgelöst und so konnte sie nicht hören, was die Gestalten zu Voldemort oder Harry sagten. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm helfen, hoffte Suzette, die ihr eigenes Schicksal in dieser Situation scheinbar gänzlich vergessen hatte. Was zählte war Potter und ihr Ruf! Der Junge musste überleben und hatte nun vielleicht doch einer reelle Chance, wenn er es schaffte zum Portschlüssel zu gelangen.

Der goldene Faden riss und Harry rannte wieder der Teufel, als die Geistgestalten versuchten die Todesser in Schach zu halten, dann griff Harry nach der Leiche von Cedric Diggory und Suzette hätte die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen, wenn sie nicht gefesselt gewesen wäre. „Renn, verdammt! Renn!", rief sie so laut sie konnte und kassierte einen Tritt Malfoys in den Magen, was aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie ein Cruciatus war.

Per Accio-Zauber rief Harry den Pokal und Portschlüssel zu sich und verschwand nur Sekunden, bevor am gleichen Ort, an dem er gestanden hatte, mehrer Todesflüche gleichzeitig eintrafen.

Suzette atmete auf.

Der Dunkle Lord schritt auf Malfoy zu und schob ihn zur Seite. Er stand nun direkt über Suzette und sie konnte in das unansehnliche, verstümmelte Gesicht sehen, das ihr mit einem scharfen Blick bedeutet aufzustehen. Die silbrigen Fessel lösten sich und Suzette erhob sich, weil ihr Stolz und nicht Voldemort es verlangte.

Sie war sich sicher, sie würde hier nicht lebend rauskommen. Ihre Zeit war gekommen und sie fand sich damit ab. Noch einmal in Gedanken zurück in den Italienurlaub und sie war bereit.

Die kalten, rotglühenden Augenschlitze bohrten sich in ihr Gehirn und sie brauchte allerhand Okklumentik um Voldemort aus ihrem Kopf draußen zu lassen. „Wie ich sehe, bist du ein entschlossenes Mädchen!", sagte er schließlich etwas lächelnd, doch Suzette kam sich in diesem Moment eigentlich nicht besonders entschlossen vor. Sie wüsste auch nicht, wofür sie sich noch entschließen sollte.

„Du warst einst Teil meiner engsten Vertrauten, ohne dass du mich je gekannt hast.", sprach er. „Du hast mir vertraut, Suzette.". Er kannte ihren Namen? Sie stutzte, doch er sprach weiter: „Du hast sich entschlossen, weil du wusstest, wohin du gehörst. Wir befinden uns hier auf dem Friedhof, auf dem mein Vater begraben lag, bis ich ihn heute zu meiner Wiederauferstehung verwerten konnte. Eine nutzlose Familie aus der ich stamme. Jetzt habe ich eine richtige Familie und du könntest wieder ein Teil davon werden.". Suzette zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich bin gnädig, Suzette. Ich gebe dir eine Chance.". Voldemort griff ihren linken Arm und sah sich das verstümmelte Mal an: „Ich kann es heilen.". Suzette zog wuchtig ihren Arm vom Dunklen Lord weg, denn sie wollte nicht in seiner Schuld stehen oder sich eine tickende Zeitbombe einpflanzen lassen, was die neue Zauberhand von Wurmschwanz ohne Zweifel war.

„Suzette, ich war es, der dich gerettet hat! Du hast ein seltenes Talent und es darf nicht ungenutzt bleiben. Ich wollte, dass du mir nachfolgst. Du solltest so aufwachsen wie ich es musste, damit du so werden würdest wie ich es war und wieder bin. Ich biete dir an zurückzukommen, wohin du gehörst! Dies ist deine Familie!".

Suzette wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, es machte sie wütend, furchtbar wütend: „Du hast meine Eltern verfolgt! Vor dir sind sie geflohen!", sagte sie, „Ich bin nicht wie ihr! Ich bin keine Blutsäuferin!".

„Du bist eine Mörderin!", quakte Malfoy dazwischen, weil er wusste, wie sehr er Suzette damit treffen konnte, doch Voldemort verpasste dem Dazwischenschwätzer eine Ganzkörperklammer.

„Stevie Blade ist nicht tot!", sagte Suzette.

„Er ist seit sieben Jahren fast tot!", schnarrte der Dunkle Lord offensichtlich amüsiert, „Die Dunklen Künste sind deine Heimat. Bedenke, was ich dir beibringen könnte! Dinge, Zauber, Flüche von denen Lucius nachts träumen kann. Du könntest sie beherrschen! Du sollst lernen mit deinem Talent umzugehen! Du sollst lernen es zu nutzen! Es verkümmert bei diesem Idealisten Dumbledore! Das Gute im Menschen ist eine Illusion und du weißt es, Suzette. Du könnest groß sein!".

„Indem ich Terror im Land verbreite? Indem ich unschuldige Kinder zum Spaß töte? Indem ich Menschen ihrer Abstammung wegen verurteile? Das soll mich groß machen?", fragte Suzette und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als offene Provokation.

„Sie gilt als Schlammblut! Sie hat keinen Stammbaum!", warf schließlich ein Todesser, Suzette glaubte es sei Mcnair gewesen, ein und bekam die Antwort den Lords unvermittelt: „Ich entscheide, wer hier ein Schlammblut ist! Und sie hat den Stammbaum, den ich ihr gebe!".

„Sie hat euch verraten!", meinte eine kleine, stämmige Gestalt aus dem Hintergrund. „So wie ihr mich geleugnet habt! Ich habe großes mit ihr vor.". Das war das Stichwort für Suzette, dass sie jetzt so tief drinsteckte, dass sie kaum noch entkommen konnte, sollte sich noch länger hier bleiben. Während Voldemort mit den Todessern diskutierte, brach sie aus der Runde die sich um Voldemort und sie gebildet hatte aus, sodass auch je keiner sie mehr berühren konnte und versehentlich mitgerissen werden konnte, wenn sie disapparierte. Einige Todesser schickten ihr Schockzauber nach, doch Suzette konnte ihnen mit ein paar Haken ausweichen und schaffte es schließlich einen Meter vor dem Haupteingang von Hogwarts mit einem Plopp zu erscheinen. Es war der erste Ort, an den sie denken konnte und sie hoffte, dass ihr niemand folgen würde. Doch nichts geschah und sie betrat das Schlossgelände durch das große Tor und ließ sich dahinter erst mal auf den Boden sinken.

Sie war viel zu aufgeregt um zu weinen oder überhaupt ein Gefühl in sich zuordnen zu können. Das einzige, was es im Augenblick gab, waren sie, und die Tatsache, dass sie sicher zurück war. Sie und Potter!

Es war stockdunkel um das Schloss. Kein Licht in Hagrids Hütte, kein Mucks mehr vom Quidditch-Feld. Vom verbotenen Wald her hörte sie ein paar Eulen schuhuen. Eigentlich bot sich ihr das Bild einer ruhigen, fast schon romantischen, Sommernacht. Fast konnte sie den Gang hinan zum Schloss genießen.

Sie ging bedächtig, denn Bedacht war die angemessene Verhaltensweise des Augenblicks.

Oben am Schloss konnte sie noch Lichter sehen. Suzette fühlte sich leicht und ein seltsamer Hormoncocktail in ihrem Kopf ließ sie glauben, dass sie glücklich war.

Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe erfüllt. Sie hatte niemanden enttäuscht. Sie würde keinen Tag länger an dieser Schule bleiben!

Suzette schritt durch die Eingangshalle. Vereinzelt standen dort Schüler, die sich aber nicht um sie zu kümmern schienen. Eine gewisse Spannung lag im Raum, Offensichtlich wusste noch niemand genau, was passiert war. Kein Lehrer war in Sicht, niemand, den sie gewagt hätte zu fragen, was inzwischen hier passiert war. Und auch niemand wagte, sie zu fragen, was passiert war. Wie auch? Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass sie appariert war.

Suzette stieg die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinab und trat in ihr Zimmer, wo Pip auf dem Kellerfenstersims hockte und sie neugierig ansah. „Wir gehen, Pip.", sagte sie freudig. „Morgen sind wie zu Hause!".

Sie packte schnell ihre Sachen und zog sich um. Sie trug nun ihre Muggelklamotten: Jeans und ein Band-T-Shirt einer Band, die sie gerne beim Weihnachtsball gehabt hätte.

Immer noch von ihrer seltsamen Freunde beflügelt, schwebte sie förmlich wieder nach oben zu Dumbledores Büro. Er war ihr noch eine Information schuldig.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Suzettes Herkunft

Als sie an die hohe und edle Holztür vor dem Turmzimmer des Direktors klopfte, rief es von innen: „Herein!", als wüsste der alte Mann schon genau, wer davor steht.

Suzette trat ein und erblickte im enge Turmzimmer Dumbledore, Harry und dessen Paten Sirius Black.

„Ah, Suzette, wir haben schon auf sie gewartet! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wie ich sehe, geht es ihnen gut?". „Oh ja, seltsamerweise.", antwortete Suzette, „Ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht eine Nebenwirkung des Cruciatus?". „Oh nein, DAS, Suzette, ist Stolz! Und sie können stolz auf sich sein!", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, „Sie haben ihn gerettet, nicht wahr?". „Es war meine Aufgabe!", meinte Suzette trocken.

„Setzen sie sich!", wies Dumbledore sie an. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz...". „Setzen sie sich!". Sie setzte sich.

„Wir, inklusive ich, wurden von Barty Crouch jr. getäuscht. Er hat mit Vielsafttrank die Gestalt Alastor Moodys angenommen und die ganze Zeit das Trimagische Turnier manipuliert, sodass Harry gewinnen musste und per Portschlüssel zu Voldemort gelangte. Es scheint, dass er zurückgekehrt ist.".

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Harry: „Er hat mein Blut genommen! Hier!". Er zeigte allen anwesenden einen kleinen Schnitt in seiner Armbeuge. Niemand sagte etwas dazu, nur Dumbledore schien den komplizierten Zauber überhaupt zu kennen und lächelte zufrieden.

„Wir haben Crouch gefasst. Er hat ausgesagt, wie er aus Askaban geflohen ist, wie er bei seinem Vater gelebt und wie er ihn ermordet hat. Er befindet sich zur Zeit gut bewachte durch Professor McGonagall in seinem ehemaligen Büro.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Was ist da genau mit meinem Zauberstab passiert?", fragte Harry plötzlich. „Ich denke, das kann uns unsere Miss Suzette erklären!", meinte Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Priori Incantatem.", erklärte Suzette, „Man verwendet diesen Zauber beim Sportduellieren, wenn nicht klar ist, wer gewonnen hat. Er zeigt einem die letzten Flüche, welche die jeweiligen Zauberstäbe als letztes ausgeführt haben. Ich wollte Potter damit Zeit verschaffen. Unter der Kuppel, die sich um die beiden Duellanten bildet wirken keinerlei Zauber und auch Voldemorts Zauberstab war unbrauchbar. Harry hätte abhauen und sich den Portschlüssel schnappen können. Aber er, der Held, blieb einfach stehen! Es wahr wahnwitziges Glück, dass er es geschafft hat! Und dass sich die Zauberstäbe der beiden offensichtlich ähnelt. Bei verschiedenartigen Zauberstäben, geht der Zauber recht schnell über die Bühne, aber das hier hat ja ewig gedauert.".

„Die beiden Zauberstäbe sind sich mehr als ähnlich, Suzette, ich wundere mich, dass der Zauber überhaupt gewirkt hat. Er muss viel Energie gekostet haben. Voldemorts und Harrys Zauberstäbe sind verschwistert Je ähnlicher sich zwei Stäbe sind, desto schwerer fällt es Priori Incantatem zu unterscheiden, welcher Fluch zu welchem Stab gehört hat.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Verschwistert? Sie haben den selben Kern? Wow! Gut, dass ich die Formel ausgesprochen hab!", sagte Suzette.

„Sie haben den selben Kern.", wiederholte Dumbledore, „Phönixfeder! Phönixfeder des selben Vogels sogar, nämlich dieses.", er wies auf Fawkes.

„Deshalb hab ich einen Phönix singen hören!", erinnerte sich Harry.

Langsam wurde Suzette ungeduldig: „Hören sie Professor, ich bin eigentlich hier, weil ich morgen früh abreisen möchte. Ich muss allerdings darauf bestehen, dass...".

„Suzette, nicht jetzt!".

Sie wurde wütend. Nie hatte er Zeit! Jetzt oder nie, dachte sie und zückte voller Rage ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn Dumbledore entgegen: „Doch jetzt, Dumbledore! Ich habe das ganze Schuljahr gewartet. Ich habe meinen Auftrag erfüllt! Potter lebt! Und ich selbst musste mich in tödliche Gefahren bringen! Sie können mich jetzt nicht schon wieder vertrösten! Sagen sie, wer ist mein Vater?", sie hatte Tränen vor Wut in den Augen und Dumbledore, der ohne Zweifel mit Leichtigkeit in der Lage gewesen wäre, Suzettes Angriff abzuwehren, gab sich geschlagen: „Hat ihnen Voldemort das nicht erzählt?", fragte er. „Nein.", antwortet Suzette kleinlaut und überrascht. „Nun, ich wollte, sie es selbst herausfinden lassen und hatte ein wenig auf Voldemort gehofft, dass er ihnen einen kleinen Hinweis gibt, aber so müssen sie es doch von mir erfahren, sofern es ihnen nichts ausmacht, das Sirius und Harry noch eine Weile hier bleiben, bis ich sie in den Krankenflügel begleite.". „Es ist mir egal!", knurrte Suzette, „Voldemort hat meine Mutter gejagt und getötet, soviel weiß ich. Wer war mein Vater?".

„Der Name ihres Vaters war Melvin Gaunt.", begann Dumbledore, „Er war ein Sohn von Morfin Gaunt und somit der Enkel von Vorlost Gaunt, dem Großvater von Tom Riddle, oder wie wir ihn kennen, Lord Voldemort.", alle machten große Augen. „Die Gaunts legten ungemeinen Wert auf ihre Reinblütigkeit. Sie gaben an, sie seien die letzten Nachfahren von Salazar Slytherin selbst. Melvin jedoch war ein Squib. Morfin war eher unterbelichtet und verließ die Hexe, mit der er seinen Sohn hatte. Er betrachtete es als Schande einen Squib zum Sohn zu haben und Melvin musste vor seiner Familie und deren Rache für die Schade, die seine bloße Existenz brachte, fliehen. Er entschied sich als Muggel zu leben und das Land zu verlassen. Er ging nach Paris, wo er sich mit einer jungen Tänzerin verlobte. Kiki Lecroix wurde bald darauf schwanger und als der letzte Abkömmling der Gaunts, Tom Riddle, von diesem Blutsverrat erfuhr, tötet er seinen Cousin und Kiki musste fliehen. Sie floh, wie sie bereits wissen, in den Süden, in ein Küstenstädtchen, das für seine Kunst und Spiritualität berühmt war. Sie tat ihr bestes, die Welt der Magie zu verstehen, was leider in völligem Aberglauben endete. Eines Tages jedoch spürte Voldemort sie in ihrem Haus auf und tötete Kiki. Er nahm sie, Suzette, mit und brachte sie in ein Waisenhaus.".

„Er sagte, er wolle, dass ich so aufwachse, wie er es musste.".

„Gott sei Dank blieben sie nicht langen im Waisenhaus, sondern kamen in eine liebevolle Pflegefamilie, die ihnen sogar ihren Familiennamen überließ. Voldemort muss sie aufgespürt haben, weil es im Ministerium eine undichte Stelle gegeben haben muss. Sie haben bereits damals in frühster Kindheit Dinge geschehen lassen, was dem Ministerium natürlich nicht entging. Voldemort erkannte, dass in dir besondere magische Fähigkeiten verborgen liegen und wollte sie deshalb unbedingt in seinem Kreis. Er hatte gar nicht so unrecht. Tatsächlich zeigten sie sich fasziniert von den Dunklen Künsten und entschieden sich freiwillig dazu Todesserin zu werden, was Voldemort ungemein stolz hatte stimmen müssen.".

„Und das Lied?", fragte Suzette, „Es spricht von einem Ring, in dem getanzt wird.".

„Ihre Mutter war eine Tänzerin. Es gibt keine Zauber, die mit Hilfe von Tanzen zustande gebrachte werden, aber vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter das geglaubt. Das Lied spiegelt nicht die reine Wahrheit, sondern eine individuelle Sichtweise der Geschehnisse wieder. In Muggelbüchern und –märchen gibt es das manchmal: Magische Ringe. Kiki Lecroix hatte kein Verständnis für die wahre Magie unserer Gesellschaft. Sie musste das glauben, was sie aus ihren Büchern kannte.".

„„The lost bride weeps", ist dann wohl auch meine Mutter.".

„Natürlich war ihre Mutter völlig verzweifelt als ihr Verlobter getötet worden war und sie allein auf sich gestellt war. Außerdem sah sie sich mit einer Welt konfrontiert, in die sie nicht gehörte, der sie machtlos gegenüberstand. Sie bat sicher das französische Zaubereiministerium zu Hilfe, doch die verschlossen ihre Türen vor dem Muggel, der offensichtlich den Verstand verloren hatte.", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Was soll das für eine Stimme sein, die das mit den roten Rosen erzählt?", fragte Suzette.

„Es ist ein altes Sprichwort, eine Spruchweisheit aus alter Vorzeit, als die Zauberei noch nicht so kontrolliert wurde. Salazar Slytherin selbst soll es geprägt haben, als er Forschungen anstellte über die Herkunft der Magie. Er behauptete, dass Magie und Mensch nicht zu trennen sind und die Gabe mit zusätzlichen Hilfsmitteln wie Zauberstäben verkümmerte. Er hatte wohl Recht, denn sie sind gänzlich ohne Magie aufgewachsen und dann hat man ihnen den Zauberstab genommen, gerade als sie ihn benutzen lernten, es entwickelte sich eine natürliche, ursprüngliche und eben viel stärker Magie in ihnen, die die zivilisierte Zauberei so nicht mehr kennt. Dazu kommt, dass sie die Tochter ihrer Mutter sind, die ihrem Charakter Experimentierfreude und Kreativität hinzugefügt hat. Suzette, ich sage es, weil es für sie wichtig ist, dass sie es hören: Sie sind eine Künstlerin! Das ist das Geheimnis ihrer Magie!".

„Und mein Nachname ist Gaunt?", fragte Suzette. „Technisch gesehen ist er Lecroix, da ihre Eltern nicht verheiratet waren, aber wenn sie ihre Verwandtschaft mit Salazar Slytherin beton...". „Lecroix!", entschied sich Suzette.

„Sagen sie, woher wissen sie das alles?", fragte sie schließlich etwas respektvoller.

„Ich wusste es schon die ganze Zeit, wie sonst hätte ich ihnen, als sie elf Jahre alt waren, einen Brief schreiben können, dass wir sie auf unserer Schule aufnehmen? Ich gebe allerdings zu, dass ich ihnen immer skeptisch gegenüberstand und ihr Talent falsch eingeschätzt habe, als sie ich dann auch noch für die Dunkeln Künste zu interessieren begannen, tat ich etwas, was jeder Pädagogik widerspricht: Ich gab mich Vorurteilen über ihre Familie und ihren Charakter hin. Als dann der Unfall passierte, fühlte ich mich nur bestätigt. Später bereute ich es, sie von der Schule geworfen und gegen sie ausgesagt zu haben, aber sie lebten bereits bei Lucius Malfoy, der sie tiefer in die schwarze Magie einführte als mir lieb war. Ich hörte davon, dass sie dabei waren, als ein paar Jugendliche ein Muggelkind zum Spaß getötet hatten und ich glaubte sie für meine Sache verloren. Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht von ihnen, Suzette, aber zum Glück haben sie zurück gefunden.".

Harry und Sirius hörte aufmerksam zu und stutzten, als Dumbledore von dem Mord an dem Kind berichtete und Harry ekelte sich regelrecht vor aller schwarzen Magie und den dazugehörigen Magiern.

„Suzette, wenn Harry und Sirius es noch einen Augenblick aushalten möchte ich sie um etwas bitten.", Dumbledore lächelte und dann grinste er verschmitzt: „Würden sie mir ihr Lied vorsingen?". Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs, aber ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, erschien plötzlich vor ihm auf dem Tisch das Synästhesium. Suzette griff es und erfüllte dem alten Mann seinen Wunsch.

Schulleiter saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl und lauschte, genau wie Harry und Sirius, als Suzette den vorhin interpretierten Text in seiner ganzen Chiffriertheit vortrug.

„Sehr schön!", bemerkte Dumbledore, als sie fertig war, „Es geht nichts über das Kunstverständnis der Muggel!".

„Aber jetzt bringen wir Harry endlich in den Krankenflügel!", sagte er nach einer schöpferischen Pause.

Oben im Krankenflügel warteten schon die Weasleys und Hermine auf Harry und sie waren mehr als erleichtert, als sie ihn selbstständig gehen sahen. Dumbledore ermahnte alle Anwesenden, dem Jungen Ruhe zu gönnen, wer allerdings Wache halten wollte, könne das gerne tun.

Harry war sofort eingeschlafen und auch Suzette bemerkte plötzlich wie müde sie eigentlich war. Sirius verwandelte sich in einen Hund und legte sich direkt neben Harry Bett, was Suzette von dem Gedanken abbrachte auch an Harrys Bett zu bleiben.

Gerade wollte sie die Treppen hinab steigen, da kam ihr eine aufgebrachte Minerva McGonagall entgegen, die sie zur Seite drängte und Dumbledore empört erklärte: „Ein Dementor! Professor Dumbledore! Ein Dementor an dieser Schule! Mr. Fudge hat es gewagt, einen Dementor an die Schule zu bringen!". Sogleich erschien auf der Treppe der Zaubereiminister: „Es war nötig, um die Sicherheit aller zu gewährleisten!". „Er war gut bewacht durch mich!", wetterte McGonagall.

„Minerva, was machst du denn hier, wenn du Barty Crouch bewachen sollst?", fragte Dumbledore. „Der Dementor hat ihn geküsst!", sagte sie düster.

Wenig später stürmte auch Severus Snape in den Krankenflügel und wollte gerade anfangen etwas zu sagen, brachte aber nur: „Albu...", dann erblickte er Suzette, die neben der Tür stand und in seinen Augen war plötzliche Erleichterung zu lesen. Für einen Augenblick vergas er alle Okklumentik und Gefasstheit, die er sonst immer an den Tag legte und umarmte Suzette mit einem Seufzen.

„Ist ja schon gut!", machte Suzette und entledigte ich dem muffigen und kratzigen Umhang des Tränkemeisters."

„Ich bin stolz auf dich!", sagte er, bevor er sich den anderen widmete.

Cornelius Fudge schien sich vehement dagegen zu wehren zu glauben, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt sei. Er tat Barty Crouchs Tat und sein Geständnis als Gebrabbel eines Geisteskranken ab. Harry Potter sein ohnehin nichts zu glauben, er selbst sei hin und wieder durch Narbenschmerzen unzurechnungsfähig und diese Suzette wolle sich nur wichtig tun, um ihr Reputation in der Zauberergemeinschaft wieder zu erlangen.

Suzette blickte böse auf den Minister, doch bevor sie etwas auf seine wüsten Behauptungen erwidern konnte, hatte auch schon Snape seinen Ärmel nach oben gekrempelt und zeigte sein Dunkles Mal.

Plötzlich hörten sie es von Harrys Bett her rascheln. Er war offensichtlich aufgewacht. „Ich kann ihnen Namen nennen!", sagte er schwach und begann die Todesser vom Friedhof aufzuzählen: „Malfoy, Dolohov, Crabbe, Mcnair, Avery, Goyle...". „Die üblichen Verdächtigen.", lachte Fudge, „Verstehen sie, der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf ist tot! Seit 14 Jahren tot! Er kann nicht einfach wiedergeboren werden!".

„Dann werde ich wohl ohne die Unterstützung des Ministeriums den Widerstand aufbauen müssen!", sagte Dumbledore und Fudge bellte zurück: „Nun, ich hielt sie immer für einen guten Mann, Dumbledore, aber vielleicht hat Malfoy Recht und es ist an der Zeit, dass man ihnen mal ein wenig über die Schulter schaut!". Er drehte sich um und ging, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Abreise

Dumbledore atmete tief aus: „Bill.", er meinte Bill Weasley, „Wenn sie bitte ihren Vater über die Ereignisse informieren würden! Er soll alle Ministeriumsbeamte mobilisieren, die er bekommen kann.". Der hochgewachsene Rotschopf nickte. „Minerva, bitte bringen sie Hagrid und Mme Maxim in mein Büro, ich muss mit ihnen sprechen.", McGonagall verschwand.

„Und jetzt zu etwas, das schon vor Jahren hätte passieren sollen!", erklärte Dumbledore gespielt feierlich, „Sirius, bitte!".

Der große schwarze Hund verwandelte sich langsam in eine menschliche Gestalt, die Snape sofort als seinen Erzfeind Sirius Black erkannte. Beide rümpften übereinander die Nasen und starrten sich feurig an. „Er?", fragte Snape zu Dumbledore blickend und schon den Zauberstab griffbereit.

„Sirius ist der Pate von Harry. Er wird unsere Sache unterstützen. Ich wünsche, dass du mit Remus den Orden wieder zusammentrommelst!", sagte Dumbledore zuerst zu Snape und dann zu Sirius. Immer noch funkelten die beiden ehemaligen Schulkameraden sich böse an. „Seid nicht albern! Die Sache für die wir gemeinsam kämpfen ist wichtiger und größer als eure alten Streitereien! Bitte gebt euch die Hand!".

Widerwillig und ganz langsam bewegten sich sie beiden Hände auf einander zu, bis sie sich schließlich nur kurz und emotionslos schüttelten. Sowohl Sirius als auch Severus schauten sich dabei so angewidert an, dass man hätte glauben können, die beiden hätten gerade mit Teufel selbst ein Abkommen geschlossen. Trotzdem schauten sie sich einander tief in die Augen, um nicht vor dem anderen als Feigling dazustehen, der nicht mal dem Blick des anderen standhält.

Schließlich wandte sich Dumbledore Snape zu: „Ich weiß, es ist viel, was ich verlange, aber ich muss dich bitten. Ich weiß, es ist gefährlich, aber du bist der einzige, dem ich diese Aufgabe zumuten kann.". „...zumuten will!", dachte Suzette und in ihr erwuchs wiederum ein blinder Hass gegen Dumbledore, der Severus nach all den Jahren immer noch für ihn bluten ließ. Es war ungleich gefährlicher für Snape unter den Todessern zu spionieren, denn in all den Jahren, da Voldemort für tot gehalten wurde, hatte Snape offen für Dumbledore gearbeitet, wurde von ihm in Schutz genommen. Wer um alles in der Welt sollte Snape jetzt noch abnehmen er sei ein treuer Todesser geblieben? Wem konnte er noch etwas vormachen? Dem dümmlichen Malfoy vielleicht, aber Bellatrix garantiert nicht!

„Severus, ich wünsche dir viel Glück!", sagte Dumbledore zum Abschied, als Snape aus dem Krankenflügel verschwand, um als treuer Todesser zum Dunklen Lord zu apparieren.

„Und nun zu ihnen Suzette.", der Schulleiter wandte sich lächelnd zu dem Mädchen, das immer noch neben der Tür stand und eigentlich nichts lieber tun wollte, als in ihr Bett zu kriechen. Niemand hier nahm Rücksicht darauf, dass sie in dieser Nacht auch einen Cruciatus über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen.

„Die vorliegenden Ereignisse zwingen mich dazu, dich zu warnen. Du möchtest sicher nach Hause fahren und die Ferien vielleicht sogar in Südfrankreich verbringen?", er lächelte, „Seien sie vorsichtig! Lord Voldemort hat sie im Visier. Er beobachtet sie! Geben sie Acht und bitte bleiben sie mit Severus in Kontakt auch wegen der Narben über ihrem Mal. Ich kann verstehen, wenn sie nicht Mitglied in meinem Orden werden wollen, trotzdem stehen ihnen die Türen jeder Zeit offen. Es wäre der sicherste Ort für sie. Bedenken sie das. Kommen sie auf unsere Seite. Sie befinden sich leider in einer Situation, die es ihnen nicht möglich macht, sie herauszuhalten.", er mache eine Pause und Suzette begriff worauf er hinaus wollte und sie verstand auch den Ernst der Lage, was sie aber trotzdem unendlich störte, war die Tatsache, dass Voldemort ihr fast haargenau das gleich gesagt hatte. Es sollte eigentlich ziemlich eindeutig sein, wem sie sich anschließen sollte, doch sie fühlte sich nicht überzeugt. Von niemandem! Sie hegte sicher einen Groll gegen Voldemort, wollte nicht in sein Terrorregime eingewoben werden, aber dass Dumbledore sie mit ähnlichen Argumenten auf seine Seite ziehen wollte, machte ihr ein wenig Angst. Wo genau sollte sie nach dem Guten im Menschen suchen, wenn sowohl die guten, als auch die bösen sie manipulieren und rekrutieren wollten?

„Ich muss sie außerdem bitten, inständig bitten, im nächsten Schuljahr wieder an unsere Schule zu kommen. Harry braucht ihren Schutz jetzt dringender als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich sie letztes Jahr hierher rufen musste.".

Suzette hatte gehofft, dass diese Bitte nicht kommen würde, was aber anhand der nächtlichen Ereignisse mehr als unrealistisch gewesen wäre. Sie sah es außerdem ein, dass sie sich selbst in Gefahr befand und das Dunkle Mal der Behandlung von Severus Snape bedurfte. Sie wartete lange, bis sie sich schließlich geschlagen gab und nickte.

Dumbledore bat sie außerdem, die Trauerfeier für Cedric Diggory zu organisieren, doch den Gefallen wollte Suzette ihm dann nicht gewähren und beharrte darauf, am nächsten Tag nach Hause zu apparieren.

Auch ihr ging der Tod Diggorys nahe, auch sie war geschockt über die Dinge die sie auf dem Friedhof gesehen hatte und jetzt sollte sie auch noch ihr nächstes Jahr auf diesem Schloss verbringen. Konnte sich Dumbledore nicht denken, dass irgendwann auch Suzettes Nerven Grenzen aufwiesen? Sie wollte auf keinen Fall von Schülern genervt werden, die irgendwo irgendwas gehört hatten und glaubten sie jetzt ausfragen zu können. Sie wollte am liebsten gar nicht mehr darüber sprechen und in Pennys Wohnung musste sie das auch nicht.

Sie wollte keine Zaubererzeitung mehr lesen, die Gerüchte über sie schrieb. Sie wollte auch nichts mehr mit dem Zaubereiministerium zu tun haben. Sie wollte einfach nach Hause! Kein Wort mit den Eltern von Cedric Diggory wechseln! Am liebsten mit der Sache nichts mehr zu tun haben!

Suzette schlich nach unten in die Keller von Slytherin und horchte kurz und aus reiner Routine an Snapes Tränkeküche. Kein Mucks! Er war tatsächlich zum Dunklen Lord appariert!

Sie schlüpfte in ihr Bett und schlief sofort ein, tief und traumlos.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen packte sie ihre Sache zusammen. Sie hoffte, dass Severus schon zurück war, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

Sie fand ihn in vor einem Kessel in seinem Klassenzimmer. Er sah furchtbar übermüdet aus. „War es anstrengend?", fragte Suzette vorsichtig und bekam als Antwort einen kalten Blick des Tränkemeisters: „Anstrengen? Keineswegs! Der Dunkle Lord und ich haben mit Elfenwein fröhlich auf alte Zeiten angestoßen.". „Ist ja schon gut!", sagte Suzette eingeschnappt, „Aber er lässt dich zurückkehren?". „Ich konnte ihn davon überzeuge, dass es die Art eines echten Slytherin ist, sich für seinen eigenen Vorteil einzusetzen und dass ich ihn aus Bequemlichkeit nicht ausfindig gemacht habe.", erklärte er, „Der Schulleiter sagt, du wirst im nächsten Schuljahr wieder hierher kommen?".

„Sieht ganz so aus!", nuschelte Suzette, „Der Dunkle Lord ist der Cousin meines Vaters, wusstest du das? Dumbledore meint es sei das sicherste, wenn ich mich in seiner Nähe aufhalte. Auch deswegen!", sie zeigte ihm ihren nun wieder verbundenen Unterarm. Snape schien nicht besonders überrascht über die Eröffnung der Tatsache, dass sie mit Voldemort verwandt war. In der Zauberergemeinschaft war im Grunde jeder mit jedem verwandt. Inzucht herrschte vor allem in den besten Familien.

„Du willst heute schon abreisen?", fragte er. Suzette nickte bestimmt. „Sei vorsichtig! Du darfst Mut nie mit Leichtsinn verwechseln, wie unser junger Freund oben im Krankenflügel. Also bitte! Sei vorsichtig!" riet er ihr, bevor er sie noch einmal zum Abschied an sich drückte auf diese unglaublich ungeschickte und steife Art und Weise. Total verklemmt der Kerl, dachte Suzette und musste sogar ein bisschen schmunzeln.

Suzette nahm ihrer Koffer und brachte sie aus dem Schloss und vom Schulgelände, von wo aus sie bequem vor Pennys Haustür apparierte.

Suzette hatte kein Bedürfnis bei der Trauerfeier für Cedric Diggory dabei zu sein. Sie hatte kein Bedürfnis in der nächsten Zeit auch nur eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer zu sehen. Es wiederstrebte ihr gar zu apparieren. Sie wollte ihre Kräfte erst mal eine Zeit lang ruhen lassen. Sie klingelte an Pennys Haustür und ihre Stimmung hob sich.


End file.
